


We're Mavericks, You and I

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Blackwatch Era, F/M, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, they finally boned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Reader and Commander Reyes have to wait 17 hours for a transport shuttle after a long mission. Rather than camp in the middle of nowhere, Reyes checks them into a motel room for the night. Of course, the room only has one bed...Rating may change





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, be sure to check out Gaqalesqua and Antiloquist! Both write really wonderful reader insert for Reyes and 76!

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon as you rattled into the small town in the old truck you had “commandeered” with Commander Reyes. You had asked him if the stolen vehicle would be traced back to Blackwatch by the authorities, but he had only smirked and revved the engine. The thought of real food filled you with excitement and you eagerly peered out the window at the neon signs that lined the highway. You had subsisted for the last 53 hours on the Overwatch nutrition bars that every field agent carried. The bars were dry, flavorless things, packed with essential nutrients, that did little more than fill an empty stomach and keep a grumbling agent alive. 

The operation had gone well. You and Commander Reyes had scouted out a large base of operations for Deadlock Gang in Utah, a nationwide group of criminals that had been dealing in illegal weapons and drugs. The two of you had hunkered down, taking note of the security in place and watching the comings and goings of despicable people doing despicable things. After a whole day of recon, the Blackwatch commander decided the two of you were team enough to move in and take the place down. Everything went surprisingly well. You dispatched enemy targets, blew up stolen weapons, destroyed a few server rooms, and generally tore the place to hell. That was what you enjoyed about Blackwatch, no one needed to put on a show or wait for the UN to sign off on every shot taken. Overwatch was great, and you had a lot of respect for the work they did, but you preferred to just get the job done, to do the most good as efficiently as possible, no posing for the media or working around miles of bureaucratic red tape, just doing your job and getting the hell out. Unfortunately, Blackwatch was under the highest level of confidentiality because of how they operated. Most of Overwatch didn’t even know Blackwatch existed, which meant the black ops unit was always last pick for resources and budgeting. Blackwatch operated on scraps and whatever they could scrounge up from the UN leftovers, leaving little room for upgrades and no room for luxury. This was why when you had cleared the enemy base, Strike Commander Morrison had answered on the comms to say that there were no drop ships available for pickup for 17 hours, and that you and Reyes would have to make camp for the night and wait until then. Overwatch had sent a large strike team to Central America and every other aircraft on base wasn’t cleared to fly without special non-blackwatch permission. Commander Reyes had growled, hung up on the Strike Commander, and hot-wired the truck you were currently riding in.

The nearest town was 140 miles out, and you had dozed for most of the ride. Being on high alert for 53 consecutive hours takes a lot out of a person. You were disappointed when Commander Reyes drove past every single restaurant along the highway, not even glancing out the window while your mouth watered and you longed for greasy small town food. The beat up truck pulled into a motel parking lot and you looked at your commander in disbelief.

“Commander Reyes, can the Blackwatch budget afford a motel room?” You asked, knowing full well that, no, it couldn’t. He merely grunted in response, grabbed his pack, and slammed the truck door. You decided to keep your mouth shut and followed him inside.

The woman behind the reception desk didn’t seem phased at all by your appearance. Both you and the commander had taken off your body armor and stashed your weapons, but that didn’t mean you weren't covered in dirt, soot, and blood. She gave you your room key and you noted that Commander Reyes hadn't given her the information for the Blackwatch account. Who was paying for the room?

As you trudged up the stairs to the room, you decided that you didn't mind trading a good meal for a real bed. You would probably even get to shower, which sounded absolutely wonderful. Reyes unlocked the door to your room and you followed him inside. It was a standard cheap motel room, cold, smelly, a little grimy. It was also suddenly the greatest motel room you had ever had. You tossed your pack on the foot of the bed and stretched your worn out muscles as you begin your standard security sweep, checking the room for bugs or cameras. Once you were certain the room was safe you turned to your commander.

“Is it ok if I take a shower?” You asked, “You can go first if you want.” You added, trying to respect his rank. You stood nervously, one hand on the zipper of your pack. This whole situation was unfamiliar to you. The commander had stolen a Deadlock truck and checked the two of you into a motel room, solely to spite Strike Commander Morrison it seemed. You weren’t sure where the boundaries of professionalism were laid and you didn’t want to do anything that was inappropriate against protocol.

“Go right ahead.” Commander Reyes responded simply, he never was one to care for protocol and you realized he probably didn’t give a shit about standard procedure. You rummaged through your pack, grabbing your toothbrush and a pair of fresh underwear. You realized you didn’t have an extra set of BDU’s, or any spare clothes for that matter. You hadn’t anticipated being able to rest until you had returned to base, so you had forgone an extra change of clothes for more tac gear. You grabbed a spray bottle of fabric disinfectant that you always carried with you and took that with you into the bathroom, deciding that you would deal with any problems after a hot shower.

After spraying your dirty clothes and laying them out in the small bathroom, you hopped under the hot water and let the shitty motel water pressure wash all of the tension of the last few days down the drain. The motel toiletries were floral scented, and you briefly wondered if Commander Reyes would use them and smell like a tropical field as well.

Your shower lasted way longer than was tactically necessary, but you figured you had earned the extra relaxation time after your successful operation with the Deadlock gang. Once you had toweled off you pulled on your fresh underwear, a small pleasure in itself, and wrapped the towel around your chest. You were a little worried about sitting around Commander Reyes in just a fluffy motel towel while waiting for your clothes to dry, but you figured he was a mature adult and he wouldn’t be too bothered by the whole situation. 

You were wrong.

“Agent! What the hell?” Reyes exclaimed when you passed him leaving the bathroom. He looked over your still damp form, freshly showered and still glistening from the moisture.

“I’m so sorry Commander Reyes, sir!” You instantly felt yourself flush under his penetrating gaze. Maybe you had pushed the boundaries of “fuck protocol” too far. You felt ashamed, and you hoped that he wouldn't write you up for misconduct when the two of you finally returned to base. “I didn’t pack a spare change of clothes so I sprayed the ones I had on and I was just going to wait for them to dry.” You tried desperately to explain yourself, hoping to correct the situation. “I can put them back on if I have to.”

Commander Reyes seemed to sense your anxiety. “It’s fine agent, you just . . . Caught me off guard is all.” Placated and assured that you weren’t going to be kicked out if Blackwatch, you awkwardly crossed the room to organize your things. When you turned back, a wadded black ball flew into your face. You caught the bundle of fabric and realized that it was a shirt. “You can wear that for tonight. It’s one of mine so it should be big enough to keep you decent.” Reyes told you. 

“Uh, thank you, sir.” You said and wandered back into the bathroom to pull on the shirt. Reyes was right: the shirt was huge, not unlike the sleep shirts you wore when you were off duty. You could feel where the fabric was worn and softened from stretching across his broad frame, though the whole mess just draped your slight figure. The bottom of the shirt fell just below your hips, leaving you covered modestly enough to last the rest of the night with the Commander. When you left the bathroom, Reyes once again sized up your almost comically casual appearance, staring at you with a fierce, but unreadable expression. This situation was definitely one of your most awkward experiences since joining Blackwatch.

You tried your best to brush off the feelings of unease and set to work cleaning your weapons and repacking your gear to regulation standards. Commander Reyes appeared to be doing the same, though you were trying not to look at him, instead stealing glances out of the corner of your eye every now and then.

You enjoyed working with Reyes. He was a great commander and an excellent soldier. Sure, he was really tough on his agents but you and the other Blackwatch members had all seen how much he truly cared about the well being of those he commanded. He put the needs of his team before anything else and you had found that you could talk to him about any troubles you had. However, he was a naturally quiet man, only speaking when necessary. The two of you had that in common, never needing to fill silence with superfluous conversation and meaningless small talk. You really hoped you hadn’t upset him.

Once Commander Reyes had cleaned his weapons and packed his gear, he disappeared to shower. You sighed in relief. It had been days since you had any time to yourself and you relished being able to relax and let your guard down almost completely. While your Commander was in the shower you splayed on the bed and relaxed. You didn’t judge Reyes at all for taking a long shower, instead letting your head hang upside down off the edge of the bed as you combed out your damp hair. When the bathroom door opened, you peered at upside down Reyes as he emerged from the steaming bathroom. Your jaw dropped; that is to say it went upwards. Even upside down, shirtless Reyes was a gift from above. Sure, you had seen him shirtless during training exercises and in passing in the Blackwatch quarters, but the strange familiarity of your current situation added a certain level of taboo to the view. You quickly changed your expression to a mask of nonchalance and watched him towel off from your peripheral vision. Commander Reyes said nothing, only tensely dried himself and wadded up his dirty clothes to pack them up.

“I can take first watch if you want to get some sleep.” You broke the silence of the room. “What time do you want me to wake you?” In an attempt to restore some sense honor, you decided it would be best if you volunteered to stay up. You also just liked first watch better.

“We don’t need to keep watch, agent. Just get some sleep.” Reyes grabbed a datapad, clearly not about to sleep anytime soon.

“Ok.” You conceded easily. You were not about to pass up a full night's sleep. “I’ll take this side of the bed, that way you can watch the door. I also sleep better on my right side.” You flopped onto the mattress and shimmied under the sheets. Reyes looked at you quizzically. “I know, it's kind of weird to be picky about that stuff.” You said, a little embarrassed that he would judge your sleeping habits.

“No, it's not that. I was just going to sleep on the floor agent.” Reyes said, a tone of hesitation in his voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” You exclaimed. “You check us into this motel room so that we don’t have to camp in the middle of nowhere, just so you can sleep on the floor? Just get in the damn bed.” You laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation before realizing you might have once again overstepped your boundaries with the commander. You had shared beds, or slept in close proximity, with many Blackwatch agents before, and it had never been an issue. Often times your survival was dependent on the combined body heat that sharing a sleeping bag afforded. Sure, this situation was more casual and less tactical, but you didn't think that would make things weird. Blackwatch had always been a close knit crew that had very few boundaries and a distaste for socially acceptable behavior. Was it because Reyes was your commander? This was your first time on a mission with just the two of you. Were things always different when Commander Reyes was around?

He must have read the sudden shift in your demeanor, because he sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed beside you. 

“I’m sorry if I’m behaving unprofessionally, Sir.” You apologized.

“It’s fine agent, you had a good point. Just try and get some sleep.” Commander Reyes made no move to do so himself though, still intently working on the datapad. You didn’t need to be told twice, finally succumbing to your exhaustion and falling asleep almost instantly.

You awoke at one point warm, groggy, and absolutely certain that it was not time to get up yet. Cracking open one eye not only confirmed that fact for you, but also revealed the source of heat that was keeping you warm despite the frigid motel room temperature. At some point during the night, Commander Reyes had snuggled up against your back. Your feet were tangled together and he had pushed one of his thighs in between your legs. His arms were securely wrapped around your waist and his chin was almost on your shoulder, his face pressed against the top of your head. Commander Reyes, you noted, did in fact smell like a tropical field. You debated trying to escape from his strong grip around your midsection, but didn’t want to wake him and have to deal with the embarrassment. You also found that you felt safe in Reyes’s arms, that you liked the warmth and closeness, despite the fact that you were currently being spooned by your CO, a fact that would probably get you kicked out of blackwatch for good. You decided it wasn’t worth the trouble and fell back asleep the second your head touched the pillow.

The next time you woke because of a rush of cold air under the blankets. Reyes had woken up and hastily unlatched himself from your sleeping form. You groaned in protest, pulling the blankets tightly around yourself in an attempt to maintain heat.

“You’re very warm.” You smiled groggily at you incredibly stiff commander and rolled onto the side of the bed where he had just been laying, leaching the residual heat from the sheets there. For a moment you gazed up at Reyes, too tired to notice the tension in his broad form. You fell asleep the second your head hit the pillow again.

The third, and final time you were pulled from sleep it was to the sound of the motel door opening and closing and the most delicious smell of your entire life. You bolted upright, sniffing the air like a bloodhound trying to discern what that glorious smell was.

“Meatballs.” You declared. Reyes crossed the room carrying several large boxes that were obviously pizza and some greasy white bags. You sincerely hoped that some of the food was for you. Commander Reyes had driven past every single restaurant last night and then didn’t even wake you to go get food? Sure, you might have deserved it after your extremely unprofessional behavior, but you hadn’t had real food in such a long time. The food in the overwatch canteen wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t like anything you could get off base.

“Mhm.” Reyes grunted in affirmation. “Went to a family owned pizza place down the road and got us some grub. Pineapple ok?” Reyes set the boxes down on the bed and tossed you one of the grease soaked bags.

“Pineapple is wonderful.” You said and snatched the bag. The sandwich looked delicious, tomato sauce and provolone cheese over meatballs. You couldn’t help but moan as you took a bite. “This is delicious. Thank you, sir.” you said around a mouthful. Reyes had pulled an entire large pizza in front of him and was taking massive bites.

“You’ve earned it agent.”

A silence fell over the room as the two of you ate. You scarfed down the sandwich and two slices of pizza, and Commander Reyes had no problem polishing off the rest of the food, super soldier style.

“Agent, about...this morning,” Reyes began awkwardly, destroying the casual quiet that had blanketed the room. “I’m sorry if I…-I didn't mean to-”

“You’re fine, Sir.” You interrupted his bumbling. “I’m not offended, and I’m not gonna say anything when we get back to base.” You hoped to placate him.

“Oh.” Reyes seemed surprised, “I do want to apologize, though; I usually am more professional.” He seemed so flustered it was almost cute. You had never seen your commander behave like this before.

“In all honesty, I threw professionalism out the window the second we finished the Op.” You admitted. Since checking into the motel, you had more or less been acting as though you were on a Blackwatch vacation.

“Oh, ok.” Reyes said. “You know agent...you’re pretty good company.” You flushed, trying to hide your smile. Reyes wasn’t good with expressing himself, that much you had learned in your time with Blackwatch. But you knew, despite his awkwardness, that he trusted you. Commander Reyes had been through a lot, and he was a tough, emotionally distant asshole most of the time, but he had basically just told you that he felt safe in your presence. You weren’t sure if it was because he saw you as unintimidating and not a threat, or if he knew that you would have his back no matter what happened. You hoped it was the latter.

“Thank you, sir.” You mumbled in response. “You’re a really great commander.” It was impossible to hide your embarrassment. You really admired Reyes, and you always became flustered when he gave you any sort of praise, few and far between as it was.

“Th-that means a lot to hear, agent.” He paused, “ I’ve been thinking recently. You're an excellent agent, and you’ve more than proven yourself in the field. I wanted to consider putting you in for a promotion. Of course, with the UN and Blackwatch, it wouldn’t be anything official, but the sentiment would still be there and it would give you more capabilities in the scope of blackwatch.” He seemed disheartened that your promotion wouldn’t be able to mean anything outside of Blackwatch, but you didn’t care. You leapt across the motel room and threw your arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Commander Reyes. You don’t know how much this means to me.” You felt him tense up at the unexpected embrace, but he gently reached his arms around you and gave a gentle squeeze. When you pulled away, you realized you were still undressed, wearing only Reyes’s shirt from last night. You quickly moved to your pack and pulled your pants on. Grabbing your shirt, you stepped into the bathroom and tried to slow your heart rate. A promotion! You had been working your ass off for almost a year in Blackwatch. And while you were certainly rewarded for your good work, you had never considered moving up in the ranks. Suddenly, you realized how much more responsibility you would be taking on, and you feared you wouldn’t be able to live up to Reyes’s expectations of you. You changed quickly, folding Reyes’s shirt to regulation standards even though you knew he rarely folded his own clothes on missions. A small, personal rebellion you figured.

You returned Reyes’s shirt and began packing your gear for when the shuttle arrived. You and Commander Reyes would be hitching a ride back with the command team from the Overwatch mission in Central America, so you had a few hours to spare in the motel room. Grabbing your data pad, you hunkered down and tried to start on your mission report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on a second chapter that will be from Commander Reyes's point of view!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same series of events from chapter 1, just from Reyes's point of view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't believe how well this fic has been doing and I'm so grateful for all of the support! I'm working on chapter 3 right now and I'm really excited to see where this story goes!

Gabriel Reyes couldn’t help but watch as you dozed in the passenger seat. The whole scenario seemed surreal, like a weirdly domestic dream. The old truck sputtered and groaned as he sped down the highway. To his right, out your window, the sunset had cast an orange and purple sky that backlit your sleeping figure. You had leaned your head against the window, despite the constant rattle of the engine, and fallen asleep almost instantly while Reyes made a straight line course for the nearest town. He let himself relax as he drove. The op was over and he felt comfortable enough around you to let his guard down. His left arm rested out the drivers' side window(which he had smashed out in order to steal the vehicle) and his right was lazily resting at the top of the steering wheel. Both of you had stripped out of your tac gear, but you were still covered in dirt and blood and god knows what else. He glanced to your sleeping form again, noting your dirty, disheveled hair and dark circles. Reyes felt bad about dragging you out on such a long and demanding mission with little to no support or supplies, but you had proven yourself more than capable. In fact, it was your intel that led him to make the call to move in and eliminate the Deadlock base. You had asked if he wanted to call in for backup, or wait until Overwatch was cleared to come in, but he insisted that the two of you were enough. 

With you by his side, the sting went as smoothly as he had predicted. The base was destroyed and the gang members either eliminated or dispersed across the empty desert. Not only that, but you had discovered the location of another Deadlock base in New Mexico, on Route 66. Commander Reyes was more than proud of your performance. Which was why he got so pissed when Jack told him that there were no dropships available and that the two of you would have to camp in the desert another night. Reyes said “fuck that” and stole a Deadlock truck that looked more or less driveable.  
The sun finally fell completely below the horizon and Reyes watched as hundreds of stars began to dot the night sky. For the last two nights, the two of you had longingly stared at the faint outline of the milky way, lamenting that the sentry lights on base made it impossible to see any stars. You began to stir awake, blinking blearily into the darkness and grinning dopily at Commander Reyes.

“Have a nice nap?” He asked you, grinning.

“Mhm.” Was all you could say in response, staring out the window with childlike wonder in your eyes. Reyes was amazed at how you could switch from killing to stargazing in a manner of hours, though he himself could do the same. As you reached town, he watched your eyes drink in the colorful neon light of every sign you passed. He drove through town until he found a cheapish looking motel the two of you could stay at for the night, pulling the battered truck into the poorly lit parking lot. As you and he unpacked your gear you asked him about the nearly empty Blackwatch account. Reyes simply ignored you, not wanting to be reminded of budget cuts after being awake for 38 hours straight.  
As he checked into the front desk, you looked to be falling asleep where you stood. Reyes asked the woman for a room, and gave her the information to Morrison’s account when she asked for payment. If that fucker was gonna make you guys wait an extra day and sleep in the desert, then he could have the pleasure of paying for your petty rebellion.

Reyes watched you out of the corner of his eye as you dragged along behind him up the stairs. He could see that as much as you were trying to look alert, your body was exhausted. Your shoulders had slumped forward and you shuffled your feet with every step. He unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside, noticing how you seemed to pick up a little once inside. The air was frigid and stale, a trademark of crappy motel service. You pushed past him into the room and began a security sweep, checking for bugs, cameras, or other surveillance devices. Reyes wanted to tell you that a sweep wasn't necessary, but it seemed like a good precaution to take regardless.

As Reyes set his gear down on the floor he realized a slight hitch in the plan. There was only one bed in the room. He mentally slapped himself, realizing that he hadn't specified needing two beds. The receptionist had probably thought the two of you were a couple. You hadn't pointed out the lack of sleeping space, so Reyes just decided that he would sleep on the floor and let you have the bed. Either unfazed by the situation, or too tired to care, you had busied yourself with your gear.

“Is it ok if I take a shower?” your voice cut through the silence of the room. You offered to let him go first but he declined. He doubted you would be able to keep awake that long. You headed into the bathroom and it wasn’t long before he heard the water running. Reyes couldn’t shake a strange feeling in the back of his mind.

You had come to Blackwatch almost a year ago both by personal request and supervisor recommendation. You had been a prominent and high ranking field agent for Overwatch, but it had become clear that you were better suited for the clandestine operations Reyes and his team performed. Reyes had met you with skepticism and uncertainty at first. He wanted you to prove yourself both on and off the field before he considered you on his strike team. You responded to his apprehension with determination and raw skill. The first few missions Reyes sent you out on went smoother than any Blackwatch mission had in weeks, and it wasn’t difficult to see why. Even in training, you proved to have a sharp mind and an unbreakable resolve. It became clear why you had opted for Blackwatch, and why your superiors had supported you. When you saw a good shot, you took it; when you saw a good course, you followed it. You could think on your feet and, more importantly, you could think for yourself. Reyes couldn’t help but admire your abilities.

It went beyond your skills as an agent though, he knew. You made an excellent partner out in the field that was for sure, but you also managed to make post-mission paperwork more efficient and more enjoyable. Reyes found he could come to you with his questions and always be met with honest and supportive answers. You were a good drinking buddy after a long day, and a good laugh when things seemed to be going south. Gabriel Reyes had caught himself starting to fall for you. The worst part was that you didn’t seem to notice one bit.

That was why he felt a strange twinge in his chest. Here you were, just the two of you, in a motel room. You were technically off duty, he had already thrown protocol out the window with a direct “fuck you” to Strike Commander Asshat. But he knew that nothing would happen, that nothing would come of these next few hours alone, but he couldn’t help but wish. Besides, the two of you were mature adults, surely everything would remain cool and professional between you.

He was wrong.

A cloud of steam billowed out of the bathroom when you opened the door. Reyes was glad that you were able to relax and get cleaned up after such a long and taxing mission. However, he wasn’t prepared for you to practically scamper out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around your body.

“Agent! What the hell?” He managed to choke out, struggling to draw his eyes away from your glistening shoulders and bare legs. His shock seemed to startle you and your skin flushed as you tried to apologize and explain yourself. If it had been any other agent, Reyes realized, then he wouldn’t have even been fazed. He had seen his agents in every state: sick, drunk, naked, bleeding out; but it was this situation, this agent that made all his blood drain from his head and caused his tongue to feel like lead in his mouth. You explained your predicament through a series of stutters and apologies. Reyes managed to find enough mental faculties to grab his spare shirt out of his back and toss it to you, hoping that he would be able to think again once you were somewhat dressed.

Reyes found himself proven wrong once more as you re-emerged from the bathroom. You looked fantastic in his shirt. The soft fabric, tight on his broad form, loosely hung over your slender figure. Your bare legs still peeked from underneath the dark hem and Reyes found breathing suddenly difficult. He tried his best to focus on cleaning his shotguns, taking care not to stare at you as you cleaned your own weapons, the way your nimble fingers tenderly gripped the bolt of your rifle as you meticulously cleaned the weapon, the way you absently chewed your lip as you sorted and repacked your supplies. Reyes hurried to finish his own work before grabbing a change of pants and ducking into   
the bathroom.

The warm water felt like a blessing after nearly 60 hours of constant tension. Reyes shamelessly used the fruity motel toiletries, glad to be rid of caked sweat and dirt and gunpowder for a short period of time. He lingered under the weak water pressure for as long as possible, trying to melt away all of his stress before he finally realized that would be impossible. Reluctantly, Reyes shut the water off and got dressed. He couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious about his bare chest. Having lent his shirt to you, he was acutely aware of the scars that covered most of his body. The omnic crisis had not been kind, nor had the last few years at both Overwatch and Blackwatch, and he worried that you would be put off by his war-torn appearance. Here he was, a war hero, a leader, afraid of his own agent’s judgments. What had gotten into him?

Gathering his resolve, Reyes stepped back into the room, furiously trying to dry his dark curls with the shitty towel provided by the motel. You were lying across the bed with your head upside down over the edge attempting to comb your damp hair. Your immediate blush didn't escape his notice as you stared at his appearance. Reyes wadded up his clothes, trying to pretend he didn't notice you staring at him as he moved about the room. For a highly trained black-ops agent, you weren't very subtle about your ogling.

“I can take first watch if you want to get some sleep.” You spoke up, “What time do you want me to wake you?” Reyes hesitated. Did the two of you need to keep watch? You had eliminated nearly all Deadlock members at the base, and you were miles away from what was left there. The motel, as shitty as it was, was located in a well-lit part of town. It didn't seem necessary to keep watch, especially when you both were so exhausted.

“We don’t need to keep watch, agent. Just get some sleep.” You didn't protest, instead climbing into the bed, keeping to the farthest side from the door. Reyes couldn't help but stare at you dumbly as you spoke. You were okay with sharing the bed? Of course you didn't think it was strange. You were Blackwatch. You had been on the mission in Siberia where agents had doubled up in sleeping bags to conserve heat. You had been a part of the shenanigans on base, usually ending with a pile of blackout drunk agents snoring in the rec room. Blackwatch was a family; Reyes had made sure of that. He suddenly felt guilty. You trusted him; he was your superior. 

Your expression changed, and he realized you were beginning to doubt yourself. Reyes didn't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed, so he quickly spoke up, explaining that he was planning to sleep on the floor. Your protests were emphatic and reasonable as you pointed out how ridiculous he sounded. He gave in, laying on the comforter next to you and powering up his datapad. A few short minutes later he heard your breathing even out as you finally got some decent rest. Reyes clicked off his datapad soon after, his own exhaustion finally overtaking him. It was the first easy sleep Reyes had known in years.

Sunlight poured into the motel room, unforgiving as always. Reyes felt the brightness against his eyelids but stubbornly refused to come back to consciousness. His arms wrapped tighter around the warm body he was pressed against, snuggling even deeper into that wonderful place where neck meets shoulder. Several moments passed, Reyes breathing in the scent of shampoo and daydreaming about a love he hadn't felt in years.  
Reality hit like a shotgun blast as you moaned quietly in your sleep, shifting slightly and pressing your body back against his chest. Reyes's breath hitched as he snapped awake, suddenly aware of how close you were. He scrambled to untangle himself from you, floundering wildly to escaped the sheets and put a respectable distance between you.

You rolled over groggily, your eyes opening slowly and your mouth splitting into a dopey grin. “You’re very warm.” You said, sliding to his side of the bed and falling right back asleep.  
Reyes was bewildered. Somehow during the night, he must have latched onto you. He knew that he and Jack used to cuddle like that during SEP, but he thought he had grown out of that nonsense. Even stranger, you didn't seem fazed by the situation. He looked to where you were sleeping, looking content and relaxed in a way he hadn't seen before. Usually, you were tense, focused, ready for action. Reyes decided he needed some air. He left the motel room and started up the old truck, intending to go find a hot meal for the two of you.

The pizza restaurant was grimy and small, definitely family owned. If Reyes knew anything about small American towns then this was going to be the best pizza he had all year. Sure enough, the white bags were dripping with grease has he set them in the passenger seat, and the smell that filled the truck made his mouth water uncontrollably.

You bolted upright when he returned to the motel room, sniffing the air like a bloodhound and accurately naming the marinara meatballs that he tossed to you. Reyes tucked into his Hawaiian pizza with delight, savoring the greasy, heart attack pie and watching you do the same. An easy silence settled between you and him, but Reyes couldn't help but feel like he had to apologize for earlier that morning. You waved your hand dismissively as you placated his uneasiness. Reyes was suddenly struck by the easy domesticity of the current situation. If you hadn't just been on an undercover, confidential mission to eliminate a cell of a criminal organization, you could pass for two normal people on a road trip. A life that Reyes knew neither he nor you could ever have. For this moment, however, you were two friends eating greasy pizza in a shitty motel room. This evening you would be two agents, commander and sergeant, getting yelled at by the strike commander and toiling through mountains of paperwork.

Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch stuttered and stumbled with his words as he tried to tell you that he considered you a good friend. When that didn't seem to be working out he switched to the only thing he ever was good at: work. He switched tactics and told you about his recent thoughts of putting you in for a promotion. Directors Petras and Kaplan would never accept the rank publicly, but it would allow you much more involvement in Blackwatch affairs.  
You seemed overjoyed at the prospect, flinging yourself across the bed and landing practically in Reyes's lap, your arms wrapped around his neck in a show of gratitude. Reyes flinched a little, not used to the sudden physical contact, but returned the gesture. You quickly moved away, scurrying about the motel room to gather your clothes and retreating into the bathroom to change your shirt.  
Reyes booted up his datapad, still working through his second pizza, and began sorting through his seemingly endless inbox. It was still a few hours out from extraction and he wanted to have a little bit of work done before having to deal with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much! I'll have "Price of Blood" updated soon too! Also, I was thinking about writing some smutty/PWP one-shots so if you guys have any requests feel free to let me know! I'm still thinking about making a Tumblr or some other site for all of my fics so let me know if that sounds like a good idea. I've also been playing around with the idea of taking commissions too which also really depends on reader feedback. Overall I'm super excited and never thought that my fics would be taken seriously so thank you!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader challenges Reinhardt to a game of cards on the way back to base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!   
> Edit: I have changed the reader's pronouns back to feminine she/her. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for some readers, but I will write more gender neutral fics in the future.

The extraction point was well outside of town, back towards the now obliterated deadlock base. Like good agents, the two of you were ready to go ahead of time, driving out about 2 hours ahead of time. Commander Reyes made good time in the dingy pickup, speeding down the empty highway with little regard for speed limits.

Most of the ride passed in silence, the two of you being normally quiet people. You stared out the window, lost in thought until an idea struck you.

“Commander,” You began nervously, “I’ve been thinking,” Reyes tensed almost imperceptibly before he smirked.

“Agent, I’m not going to quit smoking. I know you’ve been hanging out with that new doctor.” 

“No sir, it's not that. That is between you and Zeigler.” You smiled at him, “I was thinking since we found the location of the deadlock base in New Mexico, that Blackwatch could do a joint op with an Overwatch strike team.” Reyes's brow furrowed and you rushed to make your case. “When this op goes well it will make Blackwatch look good with the UN, at least for a little while. Blackwatch gets another 15 minutes of confidential fame and hopefully, when budgeting comes around we don't get fucked over again.” You looked at him expectantly.

“It would be a good excuse to request more resources. And I’ve been looking to recruit more agents, but we really haven't had the funds.” He paused and grinned at you. “As much as I hate having to follow Jack’s rules, this might be a pretty good idea.” You beamed at him, glad that he took your idea seriously. “There's a geneticist in medical right now. The UN is planning to defund her research because it's a little too… destructive for their tastes. She seems like a good fit for Blackwatch, and we really need to get our own medic. Poor Valdez has no formal medical training but she's patched us up far too many times.” You nodded in agreement.

“This geneticist, is she the creepy Irish one?” Reyes looked at you.

“...Yes,” He raised an eyebrow. “When did you become so acquainted with the staff in medical?” You shrugged.

“Angela is a good friend. I bring her lunch sometimes when it gets busy down there.” Reyes didn't respond beyond a nod. 

The two of you lounged in the truck bed while waiting for the dropship to arrive. Conversation was easy between you, Reyes's laughter coming freely as he let his guard down. You joked around and traded stories with easy camaraderie. 

The dropship landed about 20 yards away. You bounded up the ramp excitedly while Reyes trailed behind. 

“Captain Amari! Lieutenant Wilhelm!” You exclaimed as you sat your pack down on a bench. “It's been too long!” You hugged the two soldiers, eager to catch up on the long flight back to base. You hadn't been able to see the Overwatch command team as often since moving to Blackwatch. 

“Darling, you really must come by for dinner! Fareeha misses you.” Ana smiled at you. “I also heard that you have been following in my footsteps.” She winked knowingly. “That 1500 meter shot in Oslo was rather impressive.” You couldn't help but flush at her praise. It was true you had taken up a sniper rifle in these past few months, but you never thought you would receive a compliment from Ana Amari herself. The Oslo assassination was one of your proudest moments.

“Thank you, Captain.” You strapped yourself into the seat next to her for take off, “Blackwatch has really allowed me to expand my skill set on the field.” You shot a grateful look to your commander, who met your eye from across the ship.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Ana smiled. 

Once the dropship reached a cruising altitude, you challenged Reinhardt to a game of cards. The Overwatch high command watched intently as you kicked his ass in four consecutive rounds before Gabe clapped a hand on your shoulder.

“Can you win a game without cheating, agent?” He asked. You flushed bright red involuntarily. Had you really been that obvious? Ana cackled loudly as Reinhardt slammed his fists on the table. 

“I should have known!” He roared, “You espionage types are all the same!” He denied your offer of another game, instead, crossing his arms and sulking petulantly. Both Ana and Commander Morrison refused to play a round, even though you swore you wouldn’t cheat. You let Ana squeeze into the booth beside you as she checked in on her datapad. Ana had been your captain when you were still working on Overwatch’s strike teams, and you considered her one of your closest friends. You had babysat Fareeha on more than one occasion while she was away on long missions. The two of you prided yourselves on being some of the most capable soldiers on base. 

Reyes slid into the seat across from you, a smug grin plastered across his scarred face.  
“Would you be willing to take me up in a few rounds?” He grabbed the deck of cards and expertly shuffled them.

“If I win can I get out of paperwork for a week?” You asked cheekily.

“Only if you’re prepared to take on my paperwork when you lose.” He grinned back, dealing the cards out with practiced ease.

“Be careful what you wager with Gabe!” Jack called from the upper level of the Orca, where he was discussing something with Ray, the pilot, “He cheats more than you do!” Reinhardt huffed in his seat, still sulking.

“Oh please, I was going easy on Reinhardt.” You teased as you began the game.

“Jackie is just upset because Gabe used to trick him into bunking with Gerard and Torb during the crisis.” Ana chuckled from beside you. You raised an eyebrow at Reyes.

“Is this true Commander? Did you take advantage of your recruits like that?” He glanced up at you in surprise and you used the opportunity to switch a few cards around on the table, smooth and silent. If Ana noticed your switch, she said nothing. Her face professional and impassive as always.

“I wasn’t _taking advantage_ of anyone!” Reyes defended, “Besides, Jack was a big boy by then. We had both gone through SEP. He was always just too naive.” Gabe chuckled. You watched him literally slip a card up his sleeve while he spoke. Was he intentionally being so obvious? Or was he just really bad at cheating? You couldn’t tell. You doubled your efforts after that, watching his hands like a hawk and deftly shifting cards as you bantered back and forth with your friends. Ana must have seen what you were doing, but she said nothing. At one point, you narrowly missed seeing Gabe slip a card into the middle of the deck and you were grateful for the gentle nudge of her knee against yours. At least she was playing on your team.

The game was nearly finished, and you had finalized your last hand when you scanned the table. Something didn’t add up right. You looked over the table one more time, tallying the cards and comparing them to what you knew had been discarded. When you realized what had happened you kicked Reyes violently under the table.  
“Ow!” He dropped his cards and stood up, rubbing his assaulted shin. “What was that for?!” You snatched his hand from where he had dropped it and glanced through his cards.

“You petty bastard!” Your accusatory finger poked into his chest. “You knew you weren’t going to win didn’t you!” Grabbing his arm, you pulled the cards he had stashed in his sleeve and threw them on the table. “What kind of dork keeps extra cards just for the sake of cheating?”

Behind you, Ana was howling with laughter. Jack strolled down from the bridge, beaming from ear to ear as he clapped Reyes on the shoulder.  
“It is so satisfying to see you put in your place after all these years, Gabi.” Jack turned to face you. “Agent, that was one of the best things I’ve seen in years.” 

“Thank you, Commander.” Your cheeks were sore from smiling so wide.

“Oh, please,” Morrison waved his hand, “Call me Jack.” You nodded and turned to Reyes.

“What if we got everyone in Blackwatch to start calling you Gabi?” Your elbow repeatedly dug into your commander's stomach as you teased. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. You were never going to let him live this down.

“I think the biggest development here today is you calling Gabriel a dork.” Reinhardt’s booming laugh filled the room.

The rest of the flight passed in a similar informal manner. Rein and Jack sharing stories from the crisis while Gabe and Ana worked hunched over the conference table. 

Ana nudged Gabriel’s arm as the pored over the intel reports from South America. He turned to see her wearing a knowing smile and sighed in defeat.  
“What do you want now?” He asked quietly; there was no way this was anything but trouble.

“I see the way you look at her.” Ana glanced in your direction, “I think you should go for it.” She winked and went back to her reports.

“Ana!” Gabe hissed, “She's one of your agents. Hell, she's one of my agents!” 

“She's my _former_ agent.” The sniper corrected, ignoring his second assertion. “But she's also perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I think this could be good for you.” Gabe sighed and ran his fingers along his jaw in thought. He had never considered acting on his feelings for you. But maybe Ana was right. You were extremely competent as an agent, and he knew that you were able to make your own decisions. Maybe there was a chance that things could work between you. Especially with Ana’s blessing; he knew you two were extremely close friends.

The arrival back at headquarters was busy. The strike team from Central America was unloading and debriefing, bustling around the hangar with a lot of shouting and noise. You and Gabe slipped back to the Blackwatch wing and unpacked quickly. You had just changed into some casuals when Reyes knocked on your doorway.  
“Wanna stop by the cafe?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe. You obliged enthusiastically.

You had just fixed your plate and were heading to sit down when a _woosh_ at your side caused you to jump. You turned to see a person had all but materialized next to you.

“Lena!” You scolded, “I could’ve dropped my croissant!”

“Sorry, luv,” The pilot apologized quickly before beginning to pepper you with questions, “How were the states? What were you looking for? Did your op go over well?” 

“Lena, what’s the point of Blackwatch missions being ‘confidential’ if everyone is just going to ask about them anyway. Besides, shouldn’t you be in debriefing right now? Your whole strike team just got back.” You countered her questioning.

“Yeah, but with the chronal accelerator I have to eat about 9000 calories a day, so I always grab a tray before going to meetings. Let me tell you, Jack’s incessant talking is made way more tolerable with some desserts.” She held up her plate, piled high with pastries and a few sandwiches. You grinned and shook your head at her diet choices before sending her off to her meetings.

You slid into the seat next to Reyes at the Usual Blackwatch Table™ and tucked into your food. The commander was absently munching on a piece of toast and frowning at a datapad. You decided to lighten the mood a little.  
“I have a complaint.” Reyes looked up at your statement, eyebrows raised. “You and Morrison eat like five meals a day, and Lena gets to eat whatever she wants nonstop. Hell, Winston survives almost entirely on peanut butter. But I feel guilty if I eat an extra slice of cake.” You smiled and crossed your arms, “Make me a super soldier or something so I can justify my late night snacking.”

Reyes chuckled and ducked his head. “Agent, you don’t want to be a super soldier. Trust me. Besides, no one cares what you eat. And you look fantastic if that’s what you’re worried about. Snack away.” He turned back to his datapad, scrolling for a minute before his ears turned bright red. He looked back to where you were blushing in your seat, trying to eat your croissant as casually as possible. You looked _fantastic_? Did Commander Reyes just compliment your _body_? You weren’t really sure how to feel. You knew he didn’t mean it in a demeaning way. Had he really noticed how you looked? Usually, you didn’t care too much about your appearance. Function was always more important than fashion in the military, and that hadn’t changed when you joined Overwatch, either; though the uniforms were definitely better than those in your home country. The two of you locked eyes awkwardly for a moment before you cleared your throat.

“What’s the plan for the next few days, boss?” You tried to brush off the whole situation, hoping that talking about Blackwatch business would relieve some of the tension.

“I think I’m gonna switch up the training sets for this coming week.” Reyes said thoughtfully, “And I’ve got intel for a mission in Australia, I’m thinking about sending Edwards and Prithi, along with a few others, but we’ll see how that goes. When Lacroix gets back from Singapore I wanna see if he would be willing to work with Blackwatch in Kanpur, India.” Reyes continued outlining his agenda for the next few weeks. You nodded along, providing advice where you thought necessary and offering to help out if he needed. “Actually,” Reyes turned to face you fully, “We’re getting another pool of potentials in training next week. Would you be willing to drill them for a few days? Keep an eye on who looks like a good fit for our team?” You were taken aback by his request. You knew Reyes wanted to give you more responsibility, but you weren’t expecting to be in charge of training potential recruits. 

“Uh… sure, I guess.” You agreed to help. “I was also wondering if you wanted me to put together the proposal for the Deadlock sting down in New Mexico? I’m sure Ana and Commander Morrison will agree, so I can have a file ready for Director Petras and Director Kaplan by tomorrow night.” You offered hopefully. You knew that this joint op with Overwatch would be really good for Blackwatch

“That would be great.” Reyes smiled at you, “We really need to move fast on that Intel, we don’t want to show up at the gorge and find they’ve managed to clear out already.” You finished your meal and found yourself immensely relieved when Gabriel told you to take it easy for the rest of the evening. Of course, you spent the whole evening putting together the Deadlock proposal, but it was nice to not have any official duty to attend to. Valdez, another Blackwatch agent, sat with you in the rec room while you worked and entertained you with nearly a hundred pictures of a rather fat beagle.

Training and mission reports the next day were uneventful but not unpleasant as you kept up your weapon accuracy with some of the bigger guns in the armory. That evening you headed to Reyes’s office to go over the proposal; though you were rather surprised to meet Strike Commander Morrison right outside of Gabriel’s door. He was in his full Overwatch gear, so he must have been on duty, and he was wearing a rather frightening scowl.  
“Commander Morrison.” You greeted, a bit curious as to what was going on. Morrison only frowned deeper at you before letting himself into Reyes’s office. You couldn’t help but overhear the Strike Commander’s shouting and the subsequent argument that followed.

“Gabe, what the fuck?!” Morrison bellowed immediately after the door shut behind him.

“I don’t know what you're going on about.” Reyes’s reply was faint, but audible through the door. The tone of his voice indicated that he knew _exactly_ what the Strike Commander was going on about.

“A motel room?! And PIZZA!?” Morrison roared, “What the fuck were you thinking?” Your jaw dropped. The account information that Reyes had given the motel receptionist had been _Morrison’s personal account_.

“What did you expect me to do? It was a 55-hour mission! My agents don’t deserve to have to camp in the desert for no fucking reason.” Reyes had raised his voice, but he wasn’t shouting. “If it had been just me, it would have been different, but I’m not going to let my people get fucked over because the UN sees them as nothing more than scapegoats with really good aim.” There was a moment of silence, and you knew that Commander Morrison was taking one of his Very Deep Breaths™. “I can pay you back if it’s really that big of a deal, Jackie.” Reyes offered, the nickname somehow softening the situation.

“There’s no need.” Morrison finally spoke. The silence that followed made it seem like he wished he could say more, but he never did. It was Reyes who spoke next.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have something that will cheer both of us up.” The door slid open and you tentatively stepped into the office. Of course, Reyes knew you were there. He had a video feed of probably the whole Blackwatch wing. He also knew you had heard every word of that argument, and that was probably intentional.

“I have the proposal for Directors Kaplan and Petras finished, sir.” You spoke up. “We were hoping to run a joint operation on Deadlock gorge with both Blackwatch and Overwatch operatives.” You explained to Commander Morrison.

Morrison looked between you and Reyes carefully. “That sounds like a good idea.” He took another one of his characteristically deep breaths as the red in his cheeks began to lessen. “Once you’ve finished reviewing it, send it to me and Ana. I’ll set up a call with the UN tomorrow.” You watched his blue duster sweep out of the office and you released a breath you didn’t know you had been holding.

“Okay, Whatcha got for me?” Reyes swiped open his datapad, ready to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any other edits I can make for you guys! I would also love to take requests if anyone has any characters they would like to read about! Jesse McCree is actually my favorite character in all of Overwatch so I'm really excited for him to show up in this fic!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Gabe, Jack, and Ana prepare for the attack on deadlock gorge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short! I hope to have the next one up in a few weeks focusing on the details of the mission itself. I'm trying to fight my inner Austen and actually move the story along, so hopefully, things get more exciting in the next few chapters.

The Overwatch blue dress uniforms were restrictive and excessively formal. You felt insignificant next to Reyes’s highly decorated form, a feeling only enhanced by his authority and diplomacy. Directors Kaplan and Petras, bureaucratic holograms occupying tall conference room chairs among a smattering of other generals and ambassadors, listened to your proposal alongside Strike Commander Morrison and Captain Amari. You were thankful for Ana’s encouraging smile as you presented your intel and proposed a swift strike on Deadlock Gorge. Your evidence combined with Reyes’s commanding tone and tactical expertise seemed enough to convince the High Command, as well as the other directors and generals present.

Your success was rewarded with a crisp high five from Reyes as well as a friendly peck on the cheek from Ana. Commander Morrison approached you with a smile and placed a congratulatory hand on your shoulder. His voice was rough and authoritative.  
“I hope to be out of here in 12 hours, be ready in 10 and plan on 16.” He nodded at the three of you before marching off to handle his own preparations. 

You turned to Ana. “It will be nice to be out on the field with you again, Captain.” Her grin matched your own as she elbowed Commander Reyes.

“It’s not too late for you to come back to my team, _habibti_.” She noted. Reyes’s spun on her defensively.

“Stop trying to steal my agents. You sent her to me in the first place and I have no intention of giving her back.” Reyes wrapped an arm around your shoulder protectively. “You blew your chance, Amari.”

You shrugged out of your commander’s grip, blushing furiously. “I’m gonna go tell everyone to move their asses. I can meet you guys later to look at the satellite maps.” You quickly excused yourself from the playful duo and hurried back to the Blackwatch wing. As expected, the agents were lazing around, roughhousing and yelling at the holoscreen that appeared to be playing some terrible soap opera. You gave them the quick and dirty, instructing them to be ready to ship out in eight hours because Blackwatch made it a point of pride of always being better than the Overwatch strike teams in every way. They seemed excited to have something important to do, even if it meant playing by the UN’s rules.

You made it back to your own room and changed into your tac gear in record time; granted, you had already set aside your stuff in the event that you would be shipping out ASAP. After making sure the team was actually up and moving, you sought out a decent meal.

 

Reyes and Amari were once again hunched over a table, temple to temple, poring over the satellite footage of Route 66.  
“From this cliff face,” Ana pointed to a location high above the abandoned town, “I can provide cover for this whole area. That would open you up to engage through the whole cliff side.” Reyes grunted in assent and zoomed in on the various rocky outcroppings. 

“These…” He squinted and swiped through several projections, “these are tunnels.” He pointed out several spots to the sniper. “There’s no way of knowing how extensive these are and where they all come out at.” He groaned and ran his palm down his face. The Deadlock gang were crafty people. It would be difficult enough to take them on without their having an advantage. An unknown variable in the form of a tunnel network complicated things big time.

Ana shouldered him out of the way and pulled up another section of map. “If I put my other sniper, Chu, up here, then he can cover this entire section. That would mean almost the whole gorge would have eyes up top.” Ana, always a problem solver, proposed, “I also like this spot,” She plotted another point, “But I would need one of your agents to fill. The rest of my team will be coming in off of this edge here.” She highlighted a cliff face behind a garage.

Reyes stroked his beard, obviously deep in thought.  
“...Jayachandran is a decent sniper, but I would prefer to put her on flank...” He trailed off, as though considering his options.

“Gabriel, you know who I want up there.” Ana crossed her arms disapprovingly. It was clear she wanted you on her team for this mission. “She more than proved herself in Oslo. You can’t just keep her by your side at all times now.”

“I’m not playing favorites, Ana.” Gabe growled.

“I’m not accusing you of playing favorites,” Ana raised her hands in defense, “but you did just inadvertently admit that you prefer her.” Ana raised an eyebrow. Despite the size advantage Reyes had on her, she never backed down. Reyes groaned and clenched his fists in frustration. 

“Fine! You can have her. But I reserve the right to override any of your orders.” He turned back to the table in defeat, leaving Ana smirking at his back. 

You wandered in about 45 minutes later carrying a cup of coffee for Reyes. Sensing the tension in the room, you excused yourself to oversee other preparations, leaving before either of them could catch you.

Ana didn’t usually meddle in the romantic affairs of her comrades, but if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Reyes. He had been fighting nonstop since the beginning of the Omnic Crisis. She was certain he had never taken any time to himself since before she had even met him. These past few months had been different for Gabriel, though. Meeting you had marked a significant change in how the Commander carried himself. He was less tense; he laughed easier. Ana had figured out pretty quickly, probably even before he did, that Gabriel had feelings for you. She knew the both of you fairly well, and it became her personal mission to see you both happy, whatever that looked like.

It wasn’t difficult to see why Gabriel had fallen for you. He was never the kind of man who would settle down with a traditional partner. His whole life had been war, and he wasn’t going to stop fighting until either he was dead, or there was nothing left to fight for. You were a complement and a partner for him. You contrasted his rigid and purposeful fighting with your own individualized methods. You knew when to scorn authority and forge your own path. You were playful and funny, and you obviously provided comfort to Gabriel’s war-torn soul. Ana had no doubt that he trusted you with his life. Gabriel was a man who liked competence and loyalty, qualities you had in abundance.

Ana smiled at her friend, hunched over the satellite projections sending a series of messages to Jack about the newly discovered Deadlock tunnels. She considered she might have to meddle quite a bit to ensure that the people she loved could be happy.

 

The armory was filled with agents and noise as three strike teams rushed to prepare. You chatted with Lena, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt as they prepared their specialized kits; clearly, being on Commander Morrison’s squadron had its perks. You checked off supplies for the Blackwatch crew: munitions, rappels, explosives, the works. A loud thud at your feet caught you off guard, and you were surprised to see Commander Reyes had tossed a sniper rifle case your way.

“Amari wants you in the crow’s nest.” He sounded displeased. You blinked at him for a second before nodding. Adaptation was your specialty, and you were willing to go wherever you were needed, even at last minutes notice.  
You watched as Reyes efficiently loaded up his usual gear. He moved swiftly and deftly, snapping ammo belts and armor on with practiced ease. You tried to mask your staring as professional observation, but it was clear that your Commander didn’t need to be observed. You ogled the man anyway, almost without shame.

Gabriel Reyes’s competence had always been one of his best features. He was an excellent commander and a damn good soldier. Seeing him out on the field was always a fascinating experience. He never seemed to let his nerves get to him; you weren’t even sure he _got_ nervous. It had been such an honor to train under Commander Reyes when you switched to Blackwatch. It almost made being relentlessly thrown to the training mat worth it just to see how swiftly he moved when he took you down.  
At one point in your life, you had made the ignorant assumption that Gabriel Reyes favored shotguns because he didn’t know how to aim. Oh, how wrong you were. You had since then seen the man hit almost every mark with almost every weapon. He was the one who taught you how to perform an assassination with just room service cutlery, and you were still thankful for having learned that skill.

 

The briefing for this mission was one of the largest you had ever attended. Three whole strike teams filed in an sat before Morrison, Reyes, and Amari. Everyone watched attentively as they delivered the plan.

Blackwatch agents would move in first, completely undetected, as always, and plant explosive charges at any major supply caches throughout the gorge. They would position themselves so that they could move freely while the Overwatch teams drew a majority of the fire. Morrison’s team would lead the initial attack, coming in over the cliff’s edge and drawing as many of the outlaws towards the diner as possible. Ana’s team would then attack from the other side of the gorge near the saloon, hopefully catching the Deadlock members off guard. You, Ana, and another sniper named Chu would be positioned along the upper parts of the cliff to keep an eye on the entire gorge. Blackwatch would stick to the tunnels and the hideouts, clearing out any stragglers and destroying any weapons and contraband that may be stored throughout the gorge.

You rode in the transport with Amari and her team, though Reyes insisted that your comms were set to the Blackwatch channel. Once you were in deadlock airspace Torbjorn was able to use sonar to create a rough map of the tunnels the gang members had dug throughout the gorge. Reyes instructed Blackwatch to monitor the tunnels very carefully and ensure no one was able to slip by.

The Blackwatch agents were visible on the transport map as they slipped into the gorge. You listened intently as the placed the charges and sneaked through the base undetected. Once Reyes gave the all clear, it was time for you to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to have the next chapter for "Price of Blood" up in a few days and then I can devote some time to this fic! This fic is surprisingly more popular than Price of Blood, so I feel obligated to actually write for this one. If anyone has suggestions or requests I'd love to read them!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the strike on Deadlock Gorge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the pronouns for Reader back to She/Her. I hope to write more gender neutral fics in the future but for this fic I had already started writing it with a feminine reader.

Blackwatch moved in first, without you. Reyes placed his hand on your shoulder before he left with the rest of the squadron. His grip was firm and you glanced up to see what he wanted.

“Watch your back, agent,” He urged you, “For me?” His eyes were pleading; he was worried about you.

“I’ll be fine.” You assured him. “Captain Amari will take good care of me. You should be careful yourself, sir. I need you back in one piece.” Your smile was meant to ease his tense demeanor, but he didn’t visibly relax. He stalked away to catch up with the Blackwatch crew. You waved to your squadmates as they disappeared. The holo-display at the portable command center soon lit up with a series of small red dots as the agents dispersed throughout the gorge.

“We’ve made it in.” Prithi’s voice came in over the comms, “There are less than a hundred targets visible throughout the town and diner area, but who knows how many more are inside the tunnels. We’re planting charges now and deactivating any surveillance or electronic defense they may have.”

“Great work.” Morrison commended. “The snipers are dispatching to set up positions now. My strike team is on standby for the all-clear from Reyes.” He nodded at Ana and you followed her and Chu out of the command center, rifle and gear in hand.

You weren’t nervous. You were too trained, too skilled, to get nervous, but you were filled with anticipation. Adrenaline had begun coursing through your veins the moment Blackwatch appeared on the holo-display, and now your heart was beating much faster as you approached the cliff’s edge. The weight of the rifle strapped to your back became more noticeable with each passing minute.

“Everyone knows their positions.” Ana’s commanding voice cut through the silence of your dutiful march. “Get set up as quickly as possible and check in with me. Stay alert and stay in touch. If you get into trouble, warn us so we can bail you out.” Her tone was harsh, but you were comforted by her precise, professional demeanor. She was an excellent captain, and you were glad to be working under her command again.

Chu rappelled down first. You watched him from about a hundred yards off as he secured his cable and disappeared over the cliff face. He was confident, comfortable.  
Your designated vantage point was across the gorge, making your descent a little more difficult. A small, high-powered harpoon would fire a cable into the cliff face for you to zip line across. You lined up your shot with care, taking several deep breaths before pulling the trigger. The recoil against your shoulder wasn’t severe, and you were glad to see the spike embedded in the rock only a few inches from where you had intended. You drove the other end of the cable into the hard, New Mexico ground and made sure your rifle and gear were firmly secured to your person. You clipped a carabiner to the cable and stepped off the edge, sailing over the gorge in a smooth descent. Resisting the urge to cheer, you scanned the gorge as you passed over a large sign advertising “Big Earl’s” gas station. As you approached the ledge, you disengaged yourself from the cable and dropped the few feet to the ledge, tucking and rolling to absorb your momentum. The harpoon was wedged into the rocks just above your head when you stood; you smiled at your success. Staying crouched behind large orange rocks, you unpacked and assembled your rifle, calibrated the scopes, and set your sensors. The sensors would help you detect motion around you while you were aimed down sights, reducing the possibility of someone sneaking up on you. 

“I’m all clear, and I’ve got eyes covering the gorge over the whole gas station.” You checked in with Ana over your comms. “I’ve got eyes on about 20 targets, and I’m awaiting your command.” You double checked your weapon and sidearm before returning to your surveillance.

“Commander Morrison, my snipers are in position. It’s your call.” Ana’s voice rang in your ear.

The channel was silent for over a minute. Morrison was most likely consulting the strike teams and ensuring that everything was ready to go. You weren’t surprised when Reyes checked in on you.

“Is everything alright up there, agent?” He asked.

“I’m fine, Commander. This is nothing I’m not trained for.” You answered back. Commander Reyes had always been very protective of his agents, but you were starting to feel like he was coddling you. Sure, you had become much closer after your last mission with Deadlock, but you were confused that your CO would suddenly be so worried about you. He had been especially against you working under Ana on this mission, even though she was your former captain.   
“I’m in a good position. Once we get a go from Morrison, I can take out several targets and keep everyone covered.” You charged your rifle and lined up your first shot.   
Strike Commander Morrison’s gruff voice rang in your earpiece next.

“Strike Teams be ready.” He ordered. “First assault begins in 45 seconds. Team two is standing by for my orders.”

You remained perfectly still, focusing on slowing your breathing and keeping a steady aim. You knew that the targets would all mobilize the second Morrison’s team touched down. You hoped to fire your first shot in perfect synchrony with the first charge. Once you started eliminating targets, your position would be more easily discovered. It would be wisest for you to use the fighting down below as cover to prevent detection.  
Morrison’s voice returned and you placed your finger on the trigger.

“Beginning assault in three.”  
You could hear the faint sound of the dropship engine on the other side of the canyon.

“ Two.”  
Inhale.

“ One.”  
Exhale. You waited for the first sound of a gunshot from Morrison’s team and squeezed the trigger.

The shot wasn’t loud, and you were used to the recoil. The target dropped. The other gang members instantly mobilized, simultaneously searching for the source of the shot that had killed your target and scrambling to go defend the gorge from Morrison’s strike team. You carefully took a few more shots, killing or injuring several more Deadlock members.   
A loud, triumphant yell from the initial assault point assured you that Reinhardt was doing an excellent job of drawing attention to the first strike team. Ana had taken the high ground above the diner on that side and you heard her chuckle over the comms.

“Things going well over there?” You asked as you reloaded your clip. None of the gang members had found your position yet, and you were easily thinning out the ranks of rather unintelligent Deadlock goons.

“Splendidly.” Ana replied, “Young Miss Oxton is proving yet again to be a wonderful addition to our ranks.”

You decided to switch your comms to allow Lena and Reinhardt to communicate with you, it would be beneficial to hear every team’s callouts. They could be very loud and very distracting, qualities not conducive to the precise task of sniping, but you had learned to tune out banter over the comms. Being able to communicate with everyone in the gorge would let you know if you needed to relocate.

“Hey Blackwatch,” You called. “I get that you guys are a stealth division, but I haven’t seen one of you since the fighting started. Everything cool?” Your question was met with a series of affirmatives from your squadmates.

“All the supply cache charges have been detonated.” Prithi informed you. “Right now, we’re pretty swamped clearing out these tunnels. There’s a ton of targets in here and none of them want to play nice.” Her response was punctuated by several gunshots.

“Commander Reyes, let me know if you need backup. I’m right above some of the tunnels and I can get to your position pretty quickly if you need.” You offered.

“Will do, agent.” He responded, voice breathy with exertion. You heard several shotgun blasts and wondered just how many of these Deadlock rats there really were.

Your position remained safe, and you continued to take out unsuspecting gang members are Morrison ordered the second Assault. Another loud commotion arose as Ana’s team moved in. This time the noise originated from the garage and you watched as several Deadlock members froze in confusion, providing the opportunity for you to land several more deadly shots. Morrison’s strike team had rounded the bend and were now fighting in the gorge just below your position.

“I’m relocating,” Ana called over comms. “I’m planning to clear out the roof of the bar.” 

“Once strike team one has cleared this area, I can relocate as well.” You called, watching as Reinhardt and Commander Morrison stormed the gas station. Ana’s team had swiftly secured the garage and seemed to face little resistance taking the motel and bar as well.

“Agent down!” One of your former teammates from Ana’s squadron, Metzen called. “Mercer has been hit. Whoever it was, came from the tunnels.”

“It’s probably the same asshole I’ve been dealing with.” Prithi called. “He’s wicked fast and scary accurate. Can we get anyone to focus him?”

“I’ll take care of it!” Lena called. “I highly doubt he’s faster than me.”

“Be careful, Oxton.” Commander Reyes warned. “I haven’t been able to pin this guy down.”

You listened attentively for the next several minutes. Whoever this mystery man was, he was a tough opponent. He took out two more members of Ana’s team before Lena reported in.

“This is a bit more difficult than I anticipated.” She called, breathless. “I may need some assistance on this one. He managed to graze my side, but I’m good to keep fighting. I promise.” 

“I can go in.” You volunteered. “Commander Morrison, am I clear to engage?” You asked.

“All clear, agent. Proceed with caution.” Morrison responded. “That goes for everyone. We’ve almost cleared this place out. Don’t get careless now.”

You quickly slung your rifle across your back and climbed down the cliff face, skidding down the rocks until you landed at one of the entrances to the tunnels. Drawing your sidearm, you proceeded into the dark, hazy tunnels. Most of the Deadlock members were already dead, and you came across where Blackwatch had apprehended several alive. Valdez was guarding the several prisoners, and she directed you to where Prithi and Reyes had run off too. You caught up with them pretty quickly.

Prithi was breathing hard from exertion and had twisted her face into a harsh scowl. Reyes didn’t show any signs of fatigue, but his brows were furrowed in anger. You noted a difference and his gait and gave your Commander a quick once-over.

“You’re hurt.” You observed.

“It’s nothing.” He growled back.

“When did you get injured?” Prithi asked, surprised. She apparently hadn’t noticed.

“He’s favoring his right leg.” You pointed out. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? How serious is it?” Your questions were met with a grunt. Commander Reyes stalked ahead of you, checking the next corner and moving ahead without responding.

“Commander, Sir. When did you get injured?” You asked again, only to be met with continued silence. Prithi just shrugged and scanned the tunnel walls, not wanting to get on Reyes’s bad side. You carefully inspected Reyes from the back. His armor protected his back, and it was difficult to see any bloodstains on his black shirt and dark pants. You looked closely, finally noticing what was causing your Commander to limp.  
“Holy shit Commander, did you get shot in the ass?” You snickered. Prithi snorted beside you.

“Stop checking out my ass and stay alert. This target is dangerous.” Reyes barked, clearly angry. You stifled your laughter and tried to hide your flush. After you had regained your composure, You fell back a bit to watch the rear. A flash of movement in the shadow caught your eye.

“Target spotted!” You called, ducking to the side just as a shot rang out. “He’s been tailing us!”  
Prithi swung around, attempting to fire on the enemy, but was knocked to the ground as the Deadlock member kicked her feet out from beneath her. The target stood and raised his weapon, face to face with both of Commander Reyes’s shotguns. A stalemate.

One dingy six-shooter aimed steadily between the eyes of a commander, a war hero, a leader. Two massive, pristine shotguns trained on a grimy child with a grin and a busted lip. And a goddamned _cowboy hat._  
He was no more than a kid. Tall, but not grown. Lean, but not quite frail. A teenager, underfed and feral, had managed to get the drop of Gabriel Fucking Reyes. 

Your commander didn’t show any surprise, didn’t waver in his snarl even though you knew there was a bullet wound on the back of his leg. His eyes were focused, dark. You stood and aimed your own weapon at the back of the kids head. Two on one, with Prithi quickly getting back to his feet.

“You’re outmatched. Drop your weapon and raise your hands above your head.” Reyes ordered.

The kid didn’t move for several seconds, weighing his options. Prithi raised her own weapon, training it on the child and raising her eyebrow. 

“Alright,” The six-shooter fell to the ground, “You got me.” The kid raised his hands over his head and Prithi quickly cuffed them behind his back. You grabbed the kids pistol and emptied the cylinder before handing it over to Commander Reyes.

“We’ve apprehended the target who took out Mercer.” You reported in. Reyes had roughly grabbed the kid’s arm and was steering him back to where Valdez was guarding the prisoners.

“Great work,” Morrison commended, “The strike teams have nearly cleared out the gorge. Cleanup crew is inbound.” You turned to Commander Reyes, awaiting his next orders. 

“Blackwatch, clean up and make your way to my position. We’re gonna load up these prisoners on the transport.” Reyes barked into the comms. There were six deadlock agents handcuffed and lined up along the wall of the tunnel. Some looked considerably more roughed up than others, busted lips and broken noses, black eyes and bruised jaws. Once most of Blackwatch and rendezvoused, you began to march the gang members to where the Blackwatch transport was waiting by the diner.

Once the prisoners were secured, Reyes had you accompany him to where Morrison and Amari were directing the cleanup and investigation crew. 

“You’re injured.” Were the first words out of Amari’s mouth when she saw you.

“I’m fine.” You said, “Commander Reyes, on the other hand, took a round in the-”

“No. Your shoulder.” Commander Reyes cut you off. He was looking at you with concern, and you glanced down, noticing where blood had soaked your shirt. You must not have realized that you had been hit. Upon noticing the wound, you became aware of the throbbing pain emanating from the area.

“It doesn’t look serious, but you should have a medic take a look at it before the adrenaline wears off completely. You will start to feel the pain then.” Amari warned you. “I am going to stay behind with my team to complete the investigation and ensure this area remains secure. You should return to Grand Mesa with Blackwatch.”

Reyes nodded in agreement with her orders. “Blackwatch is going to begin interrogations ASAP.” He turned to Strike Commander Morrison. “You gonna be there?” He asked the question so casually, as though he was planning a movie night and not potentially gruesome information extraction.

“I’m leaving Amari in charge here. My team has already left back for Grand Mesa on the first transport. I’ll observe interrogations when I get back.” Commander Morrison replied.

“You can catch a ride back on the Blackwatch transport if you want. I need a few minutes with the medics before we leave, though.” Reyes offered.

“I’ll just take the second transport.” Morrison declined his offer. “I’ll see you back at base.” He nodded and left to go oversee the disposal crew. 

Reyes placed a hand on your uninjured shoulder and began steering you to the medical tent that had been erected since the arrival of the cleanup crew. You waved goodbye to Amari as you were pulled away, teasingly trying to escape from Reyes’s grip.

“You’re getting your shoulder looked at before we leave.” He stated firmly.

“Then you should get your ass looked at.” You retorted, before letting out a loud peal of laughter.

“I’m gonna put you behind a desk for the next month if you don’t shut up.” Reyes groaned.

“I’m not the idiot that took a round in the ass.” You chided as he pushed you into the tent. “Angela!” You called in greeting as you noticed the young doctor.

“Hello!” She greeted you and Reyes. “What can I do for you?” She asked.

“We both took a hit, and could use a little bit of help before we head back to Grand Mesa.” Reyes answered for the both of you.

“You won’t believe where he got shot this time.” You told Angela teasingly. She sighed and shook her head.

“Only Blackwatch agents can ever be so joking about their injuries. Follow me.” She led the two of you behind a partition and ordered both of you to remove your armor. You took off your chest plate and shirt, baring the gunshot wound to the doctor, while Reyes removed his shoes and unclipped his knee guards. An immediate flush spread across your features as your commander shucked off his pants.

“Neither of your injuries are too serious.” Angela observed. “I’m going to have to remove the bullets, but the biotics can take care of the rest. Commander Reyes, your enhancements put your recovery period at about 18 hours. You,” She looked pointedly in your direction, doctor voice on, “will have to rest for two days. No exceptions.” You raised your hands defensively. 

“I’m a good patient.” You said, “Don’t worry about me.” Angela didn’t seem convinced.

The bullet extraction was easy and not too unbearable. Angela injected a few CC’s of biotic fluid into your shoulder and expertly bandaged the wound.   
You tried not to stare as the young doctor tended to Gabriel. An impossible task. His legs were thick with toned muscle. You admired the parts of his physique that you didn’t get to see very often, appreciating the successes of the SEP serum.

Once the two of you were bandaged up and redressed, Angela shooed you out of the tent with a stern look and strict instructions not to strain your injuries.

“I guess you won’t be able to sit down for a few hours.” You teased Reyes, beginning to feel the dull soreness of your injury as the adrenaline and biotic fluid wore off.

“I’ll be fine in a few hours. Don’t underestimate a super soldier.” He grinned at you as you headed to the Blackwatch transport. “I thought I told you to be careful?” he asked. You could detect the concern under his teasing tone.

“I didn’t get shot until I met up with you.” You countered. “Those low caliber rounds were from the kid with the six-shooter. Besides, I told you to be careful too.”

“I guess neither one of us is good at staying out of trouble.” Gabriel mused as you approached the transport.

Both of you instantly became serious as you boarded the dropship. There were prisoners on board, and you had to remain professional.

“Everything is ready to go, sir.” Valdez reported when you entered.

“Excellent. Take us out of here.” Reyes ordered.

The flight back to Grand Mesa was less than an hour. Most of that time was spent sending calculated glares at the Deadlock members handcuffed at the back of the bay. You kept careful watch on the kid who had clipped you in the shoulder. He had managed to take out several members of Ana’s team, he landed a hit on you and Tracer, and he managed to face off with Reyes in a stalemate. Despite his skill in combat, he was clearly a kid. Unwashed, underfed, with greasy hair and the sparse beginnings of facial hair. He wore a sleeveless Deadlock vest with a red bandana and baggy jeans. What baffled you, was that he was still wearing the ridiculous cowboy hat.

At one point Reyes marched to the back of the transport. He walked among the prisoners and examined them all with a terrifying glare. The kid with the cowboy hat grinned and met his eyes.

“So, when a man with a .45 meets a man with a shotgun?” The kid drawled.

“Shut up back there.” You called. The prisoners were supposed to stay silent until they were placed in the holding cells.

“Your girlfriend’s pretty feisty, ain’t she.” The kid ignored your warning with a smug smile. Something about the kid’s comment infuriated you, and you felt your blood boil.

“Commander, permission to deck this motherfucker in his disrespectful fucking face?” You asked, stalking towards where the kid sat. Reyes caught your arm firmly before you made it two steps.

“Stand down, agent. The kid is all talk.” Reyes said coolly. Very rarely did anything get under his skin.

“Now we both know that ain’t true.” The kid sassed back.

“It would be in your best interest to remain silent.” Reyes warned. “My _girlfriend_ here can throw quite a punch. And if you keep talking, I might forget to play good cop.” His voice was even. He wasn’t even irritated. He just wanted to intimidate the kid. 

The runt must have had some scrap of sense because he didn’t say any more. Reyes released your arm and you stepped back. When the dropship landed, each prisoner was taken to a holding cell. You moved to follow Commander Reyes, but he turned and stopped you.

“You’re dismissed from interrogations.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked, indignant.

“Doctor Zeigler said you need to rest. Take it easy for the rest of the day. I’ll let you know tomorrow if you need anything.” His voice had a tone of finality.

“I can- fine.” You conceded, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to argue with your commander. You decided to go find Lena and see how she was doing. At least until you could sneak into the interrogation observation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jesse McCree so much. Also, Reader and Gabe are going to have to actually talk to each other about their feelings one day...


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is left to clean up Commander Reyes's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is a little longer so I hope that makes up for it! I also hope you guys like Jesse McCree

You had only been to Watchpoint: Grand Mesa once before. It was a smaller facility, tucked away in the mountains and surrounded by beautiful forests. The tiny base was mostly used for research, training, and development, so there wasn’t a lot of space to house 3 complete strike teams and whatever else they dragged in with them from the desert.

Lena and the rest of Morrison’s strike team were in the hangar. Lieutenant Wilhelm was moving large cargo crates from one Orca ship to another with ease, while Lena sat atop said cargo crates eating an endless supply of nutrition bars.

“Hiya!” She called cheerfully as you approached. “How’s the shoulder?” She gestured to your bandages. 

“Just fine, what about you? You said you got clipped in the side?” You looked to see where she had been hit, but Lena just chuckled. 

“It’s fine, I remembered I could rewind and just went back to before I got shot. No bullet holes in me today,” She patted her side, “though I could use a nap to sleep off the chronal lag.” You stared at the young Brit with a notable amount of confusion in your features. You were not an engineer, and you would never understand how Lena’s time travel worked.

“Are you guys heading back to headquarters soon?” You asked, gesturing to where Reinhardt and Torbjorn were talking with Ray, the bearded Orca pilot.

“Yeah, both the strike teams and most of Blackwatch are heading back in the next few hours. High command and the cleanup crew will be overnight. I haven’t heard what they’re planning to do with the med crew yet.” She trailed off, taking another bite from her nutrition bar before offering the rest to you. “Want some?”

“No thanks, wanna stop by the interrogation rooms before you leave?” You asked. Reyes may have dismissed you from interrogations, but Lena could probably get you into the observation room. You were very interested in the Deadlock interrogations, and the fact that Reyes had expressly forbidden you from taking part made you even more curious.

“Sure!” The chipper girl grabbed your arm and tugged you that way.

 

Winding hallways grew more and more shadowed and less and less crowded as you approached the interrogation rooms. The security clearance required to observe and partake in interrogations was above the paygrade of many of your friends and teammates. Lena definitely didn’t have security clearance, but she did have a friendly smile and a cheerful disposition, and being on Morrison’s good side always came with perks.

You made it as far as the door to the observation room before your plan crumbled before your eyes. The door slid open just as you and Lena approached, and none other than Strike Commander Morrison stepped out, blue duster cutting an imposing silhouette not diminished by the stress lines beginning to show around his eyes. His expression brightened when he saw the two of you trying to act nonchalant about being caught.

“Hello,” He greeted with a genuine smile, “What brings you two around these parts?” A glint in his bright blue eyes warned you that you had been found out, and you weren’t going to get into that observation room, but it was at least worth a shot.

“We came to say hi and see how the interrogations were going,” Lena smiled. “ _We should have brought snacks_.” She stage whispered into your ear. Jack chuckled and looked between the two of you.

“Well things are going just fine down here, so you don’t need to worry yourselves.” He refused to budge from his place in front of the door, very effectively barring you from entry. “Oxton, you’re flying out in a few hours, how are the preparations going?” You narrowed your eyes at the misdirection. This mission was a lost cause; there was no fighting the strike commander.

“Everything’s fine!” Lena reported, “We’re refueled and just waiting on Captain Amari to clear us.”

“That’s good,” Jack turned to face you. This was going to be his final blow. “Your shoulder seems to be mending up just fine. Though, Gabe seemed pretty adamant about you resting for the rest of the day.” A blonde eyebrow was raised and you broke eye contact, glancing at your feet in shame.

“I just finished my reports, and I figured I’d stop by to see what kind of progress was being made down here. Just for a minute.” You attempted to regain some control of the situation.

“You’re just like a certain commander I know,” Jack shook his head, “Always working, even when ordered to take a day off.” As if by an act of fate, the door behind Jack slid open and none other than your very own Commander Reyes stepped out.

“Hey Jackie, you read-” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw you and Lena standing in the hallway like children caught in the cookie jar, “You’re supposed to be resting.” He pointed a very accusatory finger to where you were desperately trying to avoid any and all eye contact.

“I just wanted to observe. It’s not like I’ll be doing any actual work.” You practically whined. Lena placed a hand on your shoulder. She knew when to make a tactical retreat. You were too stubborn to give up hope.

“Permission denied.” Reyes crossed his arms. 

“Just for a few minutes?” You attempted to compromise.

“You have been stopped.” He didn’t move. Jack and Lena were watching the exchange with combined interest and fear. A standoff between a very stubborn Commander Reyes and his nearly as stubborn second in command was a great and terrifying thing. You cast aside your pride and resorted to near begging.

“Please? Why not?” You stared at your commander and made your best interpretation of “puppy dog eyes,” hoping that he would give in out of sheer exhaustion.

“Because I said so.” His face remained expressionless and you slumped your shoulders in defeat. “Go do anything that isn’t work. I’ll see you tomorrow, agent.” Reyes grabbed Jack’s arm and the two men started off towards one of the holding cells. Lena patted your shoulder comfortingly.

“It was a really good effort, luv,” She assured you. “Not many people can stand up to both commanders. I was shaking in me boots for a second there.” You sighed and shot her a half-hearted smile.

“Thanks for sticking with me. I guess I’ll go bother the staff in medical or something- check out the practice range.” You shrugged. Once the strike teams left, it would just be you and the command team left in Grand Mesa. Jack had to make a press conference for the U.S. media, and You and Gabe were dealing with the prisoners and Intel. Ana was heading back to Switzerland, leaving you with little to do until interrogations were finished.

“I’ll see you back at headquarters,” Lena promised, before blinking off to the hangar. You waved after her and tried not to look too mopey as you headed off towards the practice range.

 

The rest of your day passed with as much boredom as you had expected. It wasn’t until the next morning that you received any news. Commander Reyes intercepted you as you left your quarters. 

“Are you feeling better today?” he asked, “I’m gonna need you to handle something here for me while I go with Jack to this press conference.” You noticed that he had cleaned up a bit, trimmed his beard and combed his curls, though he still wore his beanie. He had traded his Blackwatch fatigues for a clean Overwatch suit jacket that looked very stiff and out of place on your laid-back commander.

“Sure, what do you need?” You were glad to have something to do, and you felt reassured that Reyes was entrusting you with responsibility. 

“Do you remember the Deadlock kid yesterday?” Reyes asked, “The one with the six-shooter?” You detected a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“The disrespectful mutt that shot you, and Lena, and Mercer, and Me?” You grimaced and clenched your fist. “What about him?”

“I recruited him.”

“You what?!” You turned to fully face your commander, disbelief clear on your face. One look at his expression made it clear he wasn’t joking. “How did Jack sign off on this? Ana?” Reyes’s nonchalance about the whole affair aggravated you to no end.

“I’ll explain later. I’ve got to go deal with shitty media people. You’re in charge of making sure this kid doesn’t get me in trouble and gets a little bit of stable footing around here. He’ll be in the training gym at 0800. I’ve sent you all the information we could dig up on his background. I’ll check in with you this afternoon when I get back.” Reyes was gone before you could get a word in, he knew you had your own opinions on his latest _recruit_.

You seethed in anger as you scrolled through the kid’s files. How could Reyes just do something like this? You thought he valued your counsel, that the two of you were a team. For him to just dump this kid, this _criminal_ , on you and take off? You were frustrated beyond belief.

From what you read in his files, this new kid, Jesse McCree, was nothing but trouble. You decided to forego breakfast, instead choosing to head straight to the gym and get a few sets in before you had to deal with Reyes’s new problem. The workout helped to relieve some stress. Your shoulder was mostly healed, but you could feel Angela’s distant disappointment as you broke your promise to be a good patient. 

Reyes’s new recruit showed up on time, which exceeded your expectations from the start. He arrived flanked by two of the surlier looking Overwatch Security Personnel™. Compared to when you last saw him on the Blackwatch transport, the kid looked totally different. He had been scoured clean, divested of his Deadlock garments, and outfitted in Overwatch PT gear. The clothes, probably the smallest size available, still hung off the boy’s bony frame and accentuated his apparent malnutrition. Despite everything, he still walked tall, feigning a confidence he hadn’t earned.

You were waiting, arms folded, ready to channel the spirit of your drill sergeant from your own basic training. 

“Jesse McCree?” You asked as the kid approached. He squared off about two meters from you. 

“The one and only.” You decided you hated his confident stance, weight shifted onto one leg, arms crossed, chin raised. There wasn’t an ounce of regulation in this kid. 

“You had better watch who you talk back to around here, boy.”

“You ain’t my daddy. Don’t call me ‘boy,’” The kid spat back. “I don’t take too kindly to being disrespected.” 

“Respect is earned around here.” You took a step forward, into his space. “So far all you’ve done to earn respect is shoot my commander, shoot my teammates, and shoot me.” The kid blanched. His gaze flicked to your shoulder, to the bandage from yesterday.

“I’m- uh- sorry ‘bout that?” He offered in a lame attempt to save himself.

“No. You’re not.” You stared him down. He held your gaze for a few seconds before looking away. You stepped back. “Commander Reyes must see something in you, I intend to find out what that is.” The kid looked ready to respond with a witty remark but caught himself just before. He was learning.

You looked the kid over once more. He really was just a kid. You weren’t even sure the age listed in his file was correct. An uncharacteristic sympathy overtook you. You, a trained soldier, a ruthless assassin, feeling sorry for a criminal, a killer, a _child_. His skin was roughened and tanned from the desert, scarred from a life of day to day survival. His hands were calloused and bruised, wrists still raw from fighting handcuffs. He met your eyes momentarily and you realized what Reyes saw in this kid. His eyes told a story, revealed a lifetime of fire and fear and fighting, but they also held something else. You saw a chance, the possibility of making something good out of the worst hand life could have dealt. You wanted to be a part of that change.

“You know what,” You dropped your drill sergeant stance, “Commander Reyes is going to expect some full assessment of your capabilities by the end of the day, but I haven’t had breakfast yet, and you look like you haven’t eaten since before the crisis.”

The kid, McCree, tensed. The change in your demeanor had set him on edge. 

“Come on. We can do pushups and shit later, breakfast comes first.” You took a step towards the door before turning, pointing a threatening finger towards where the kid had moved to follow you, “You’re still on probation around here. Probably will be for a while. Almost everyone on this base is a highly trained combat operative, and I’m one of the best. You try anything stupid and you’ll be dead before you can blink. Is that clear?” 

“Uh-Yes, Ma’am,” McCree gulped. You felt that you had intimidated the kid enough, and tried to offer a reassuring smile as you started off towards the cafeteria. 

 

McCree ate like he had never seen food before and would never see food again. You tried to warn him to slow down, but he scarfed down the bland cafeteria food with little regard for table manners or dignity. Once he had sated himself, you tried to draw out any information you could get from the kid.

“You live in New Mexico your whole life?” You asked casually, hoping you had earned enough of McCree’s trust that he would engage you in light conversation. He nodded his head, cheek stuffed full of eggs and bacon.

“I was born in Santa Fe. Never managed to get very far from that area,” He paused to gulp down a half a glass of orange juice, “What about you? What kind of experience gets you a job like this?” He waved the utensil around, gesturing vaguely.

“I’m military. Moved up the ranks until I was offered a place with Overwatch, and then switched to Blackwatch from there.” You shrugged. Your story was pretty standard.

“And Blackwatch,” McCree began, “Those are the guys with the dark gear? None of that bright blue bullshit?” You chuckled, of course, the kid would be worried about the uniform; he’d had a goddamn _cowboy hat_ on when you arrested him.

“Yeah, that’s us. We’re more of a covert ops division, no point in standing out. Believe me, the uniform was most of the reason I left my Overwatch strike team.”

“What makes Blackwatch better than Overwatch?” You were surprised at the boy’s interest. He seemed to be taking his new recruitment seriously. 

“Blackwatch isn’t better than Overwatch,” You clarified, “But it works better for me. Overwatch has too many rules, too much waiting around. Commander Reyes lets me just do my job.” You shrugged and cleared away the empty trays on the table. “What are your thoughts on doctors?” You asked, catching Jesse off guard.

He made a face. “Can’t say I’m a big fan of old men with bone saws.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the terrifying, rustic image his description conjured up. 

“Well, you’re in luck because Angela Ziegler is not an old man, and I’ve never seen her with a bone saw.” You clapped Jesse on the shoulder and forcefully steered him towards the med bay.

Reyes left a lot of gaps in his snap decision recruitment of a Deadlock orphan; the kid was nowhere near ready to start training. He needed a med report, a psych eval, a haircut, the works. You figured you could at least get the boy a proper physical.

Jesse seemed wary of the medical staff, but he eventually followed Angela, leaving you with a few minutes to yourself to clean up Reyes’s mess. You organized McCree’s info into a comprehensive file and sent a request to get him an official ID. Despite only having known the kid for a few hours, and the bullet wound in your shoulder that was clearly from his dingy revolver, he was starting to grow on you. You had earned a reputation for being a bit cold and distant, professional and aloof, something you wore with a bit of pride. Only the high command ever really saw you let your guard down. What would you do if word got out that you went soft for a scruffy kid who probably didn’t even go to high school? You made a note to see if Jesse could get some kind of lessons from Fareeha’s private tutor. You frowned at the datapad before you, filled with observations and recommendations for the new kid. Things were not looking good for your stone cold reputation.

 

McCree wandered back towards you a few minutes later looking more confused than distressed, so you figured everything had gone somewhat okay. 

“That Ziegler lady sure is somethin’.” He ran his hand through his hair, pulling the long strands out of his eyes for all of two seconds. 

“One of the youngest, but one of the best.” You assured him, “Now let's get out of here before she tries to look at my shoulder.” The two of you scuttled away before Angela could get to you. McCree followed you dutifully as you made your way to the outside deck. 

The observation deck was basically just a large patio that looked out over the nearby mountains and forests. You could distantly see the highway that wound down towards Grand Junction, but otherwise, there was no trace of civilization for miles. The crisp mountain air filled your lungs and you couldn’t help but turn your face to the warmth of the sun. You glanced at McCree, who was staring at the landscape with wide eyes, his mouth agape. You grinned as he let out a long, low whistle.

“I thought there were mountains in New Mexico, but I ain’t seen nothin’ like this before.” He strolled to the edge of the deck and leaned a bit over the railing. A cold breeze swept across the patio and the boy hissed and furiously rubbed his upper arms. “Sure is fuckin’ freezin’ though.” You barked out a laugh and he turned to glare at you.

“It’s like 40 degrees Fahrenheit out here.” You chided, “If you think this is cold, you’re gonna hate headquarters. Seems like Switzerland is always covered in goddamn snow.” Jesse’s face twisted up as he tried to comprehend the concepts of “Switzerland” and “Snow”.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get extra blankets and sweats. It doesn’t usually get cold inside, but I wasn’t used to it at first either.” You assured him.

“So… I’m gonna be movin’ out there? For real?” Jesse asked. You could see the panic in his eyes. You had no clue what happened in that interrogation room, but it seemed that no one bothered to give this kid any real information.

“You’re Blackwatch now. You’re gonna be with us.” You shrugged. “You should be okay. Reyes takes care of his people. I don’t know what we’d do without him.”

“This Commander Reyes, what’s he like? Y’all like him?” Jesse was still shivering slightly. You figured he could survive a few more minutes outside.

“We all respect him. That’s for sure. He’s the best at what he does, and that makes him terrifying, but I consider him a good friend. He’s made us into a family. Sometimes, it’s all of us against the world, and we have to stick together if we want to make it through shit like that.” You sighed. “He’s a fucking menace in training though. His drills alone should be considered a form of torture.”

Jesse grimaced. “I’m worried he won’t think I’m good enough.”

“Kid, he wouldn’t have offered you a job if he didn’t think you could cut it. He sees something in you; I’m not sure what. Reyes may be a tough motherfucker on the battlefield, but he’s a really great guy. I’m trusting his decision to recruit you because I trust him, that, and he didn’t really give me a choice in the matter.” You flashed the boy a smirk.

“I just don’t wanna fuck this up.” He said quietly.

“Then you won’t.” You assured him. A moment of silence passed between you before he spoke again.

“I really am kinda sorry about your shoulder.” His voice was still small. This kid was too young for this shit, but you knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

“‘Kinda sorry’ eh?” You chuckled, “I don’t know if that would hold up in court, but I’ll take it. The sound of chattering teeth told you that this kid wasn’t going to last much longer, so you stood up to head back inside. “Come on,” You said, “I’ll give you a crash course on military protocol. Because the way you’re heading right now, you’re going to have a rough time trying to keep up with all the stupid rules on base.” Jesse grinned and scampered after you, glad to have made a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my writing [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) for updates on my fics! I would love to hear from you!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has Reader over for dinner at his quarters, it's been a while since the two of them could just spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reyes and Morrison returned to Grand Mesa later in the afternoon. You and Jesse had thoroughly toured the small base and trained for a few hours. The kid had grown on you like some sort of puppy-eyed parasite. By noon he had let his guard down enough to make a decent conversation partner; you had let your guard down enough to dismiss the security personnel assigned to follow him. His quarters would still be guarded in the evening, but you figured you could handle anything this Deadlock runt could throw your way.

You hadn’t anticipated everything though. The one variable you hadn’t planned for was growing fond of the damn kid. Years of being a ruthless soldier and a cold-blooded killer had trained you to be analytical and impersonal, not some sap who takes in a delinquent cowboy after arresting him not 24 hours before.

You had successfully drilled some modicum of protocol into Jesse in the last few hours, so he had sense enough to stand at something resembling attention and give a sloppy salute to the two commanders as they approached. 

“Recruit McCree,” Commander Morrison greeted formally. You knew the strike commander pretty well, but even you couldn’t read his expression. “Have you been doing well? I know it may be hard for you to get settled at first.”

You shot McCree a looked filled equal parts begging and wrathful. You had known the kid long enough to figure out that he struggled to think before he spoke. His wit was sharp, but cheeky backtalk and blatant disrespect would do McCree no favors in Blackwatch. Your pleading glare was either misconstrued or ignored, and you sighed as a heavily-accented, snarky remark slipped from a thin-lipped smirk.

“I’m doin’ just peachy, thanks for askin’” McCree drawled, “The hardest part of ‘ _gettin’ settled_ ’ around here has been dealin’ with all the ass kissing going on in this place.”  
Morrison stiffened, clearly not used to backtalk. You noticed Commander Reyes trying to stifle his laughter and hide his grin behind his hand.

“Well then,” Morrison cleared his throat, “I’ll leave you with Commander Reyes. Have a nice evening.” He gave you a nod and a smile which you returned before he took his leave.  
No one spoke for a few seconds, both you and Jesse waiting for Reyes. He was taking his time, sizing up McCree.

 

“Recruit McCree, You’re dismissed. Be ready to head back to headquarters early tomorrow morning, I’ll have specifics brought to you later with a meal.” Gabe said. Jesse nodded and met the security personnel responsible for escorting him to his quarters. You watched after him for a long moment, he seemed like he would be okay for the night. “You,” he nodded in your direction, “Follow me.” You obeyed silently, matching Reyes’s long strides as he crossed the Grand Mesa base. You weren’t exactly sure where you were going, but you weren’t familiar with this part of the watchpoint.

Reyes stopped in front of a door marked only with a number and punched an access code into the panel. You followed him into the dark room.

“Athena, Lights.” Reyes called into the dark room. You gasped when the lights powered on.

“Holy shit,” You looked around the room. “Are these the high command quarters at Grand Mesa?” The room was basically a loft apartment, a big, luxurious one. This room was larger than Reyes’s quarters back at headquarters. A plush carpet covered most of the floor, save for a large kitchen area. One end of the room contained a huge king sized bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. A couch served to separate the kitchen area. A door in the far corner led to what you were almost certain was a private bathroom. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty nice. Must be trying to cater to American tastes.” Reyes scoffed. “How are the officer’s quarters? I figured they would be a nice change of pace?” You shot him a confused look.

“I’m staying in the crew quarters by the hangar. They’ve got the med team in the bunks there too.”

Reyes looked surprised and almost offended. “You should have said something. I would have had them get you your own room.” He walked to the kitchen and began pulling items out of several large bags on the counter.

“It’s fine, sir. I’ve slept in much worse places before.” You assured him. You were only in Grand Mesa for one more night, it wasn’t too big of a deal. Unsure of what to do, you sat on the couch, watching Reyes move an assortment of items around in the kitchen.

“That’s not the point. You shouldn’t have to sleep in the crew bunks. My agents deserve better.” He paused for a second, looking for answers in a bag of vegetables. “You should stay here tonight.”

You froze.  
“Stay here?” You asked stupidly. You and Reyes were good friends, but something seemed too intimate about staying in his quarters for a night. 

“Yeah,” His tone was flippant and casual, “I’ve got a whole bed and a couch. You’re welcome to use the shower too.”   
The offer seemed too good to pass up, as much as you felt awkward about the situation.

“Yeah, sure,” You agreed hesitantly, “Patel snores anyways and it keeps all of us up.” You rose from the couch and wandered over to where Reyes was starting the ingredients for...soup? “Are you cooking?” You asked, a tone of surprise in your voice.

“Yeah, Jack and I stopped at a convenience store on the way back to base. Picked up some liquor too.” He had several pots on the stove and was chopping up an enormous amount of vegetables. 

“The great heroes of the Omnic Crisis, buying booze and groceries from a 7-Eleven.” You chuckled and poked around at the different assortment of food.

“Hell yeah,” Gabe said enthusiastically, “We also got some burgers too. I forgot how fucking good American fast food was.” He poured almost a whole bag of rice into a pot, and your eyes widened.

“Are we feeding everyone on base? This is a whole lot of food.” You asked.

Gabe laughed, more open than you had seen in a long time, “I’m cooking for a few people, alright. Ana, Rein, Jack, Torb. I’m gonna take some food to McCree too.” He tossed a kitchen knife into the air and caught it with his other hand, giving it a twirl before absolutely laying into an onion. You smiled, Gabe was an interesting blend of domestic charm and elite killer. 

After the onion was chopped and deposited into a large bowl, Gabe grabbed something off the counter and tossed it in your direction. You caught it, of course, but your instincts were screaming for you to drop the grenade-sized object and take cover. “You’re on guac duty.” He called.

You turned the vegetable over in your hand. “An avocado,” You said confusedly, “thanks.”

Reyes turned to you and raised an eyebrow. “You ever made guacamole before?” He asked.

“I can’t cook.” You admitted, “Like, at all.” Gabe seemed surprised, but not judgemental. You weren’t ashamed of your confession, you just regretted not being able to help Gabe in the kitchen. 

“That’s alright. You can stir.” Your commander shrugged and grabbed a new knife to start shredding chicken. “If it makes you feel any better, Jack can’t cook either. It’s almost like he’s allergic to seasonings.” Gabe sounded offended, “The great Strike Commander Jack Morrison, hero of the Omnic Crisis, and the only thing he knows how to cook is oatmeal.”

“I’m pretty much the same way,” you said, “ I’ve always been military, so I never really bothered to learn cooking beyond ‘heat up for 7 minutes’” The sound of the rice boiling caught Gabe’s attention, and he deftly adjusted the temperature and tossed in a few pinches of what you assumed were different spices. “I make a terrible domestic. I’m a soldier” You said, poking around the various vegetables and herbs Gabe had purchased.

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive,” Gabe pointed out, “I can sew as well as my Abuela, _and_ I can stitch up a nasty gut wound. There’s no rule that says you can’t do both.”

“Which is why the super soldier is making the whole family dinner.” You teased, grabbing a bit of diced tomato and popping it into your mouth.

“You got it. Carnitas, enchiladas, rice. I wanna make soup for Ana and Fareeha, and I’ll have to think of something milder for Jack.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Recipes were not your area of expertise; you usually ate the cafeteria food without question, so you shrugged and opened the freezer. “A-ha!” You exclaimed as you saw the liquor bottles chilling there. “Do you mind if I open one of these?” Gabe gave you the okay, so you grabbed two glasses and poured both of you a decent amount of what was definitely gas station booze. You downed yours in one go, unable to fight the shiver as the cold, syrupy drink burned its way down your throat. “This is the shit you drink to celebrate a mission well done?” You asked, judgement clear in your voice.

Gabe chuckled, “I have to pick quantity over quality if I want to get drunk. The SEP chemicals mean I burn through the alcohol much quicker. Great for hazardous toxins, not so great for getting fucked up.” He tossed his glass back as well, clearly unaffected by how shitty the liquor actually was. You were definitely impressed.

Watching Gabe cook helped to relax you just as much as the alcohol. You laid on the couch while he worked, carrying on easy conversation about everything worth talking about. He told you more about his family back in California, about learning to cook and sew from his mom and grandmother, about his overbearing sisters who made him call home every month, about his aging father and the work he did for his children. You found yourself opening up to your commander, as much as your sober-self knew the dangers of being so vulnerable. You spoke of your times in the military, of your invitation to Overwatch. You fondly recounted adventures from your time on Captain Amari’s strike team, prompting Gabe to tell every embarrassing story about Ana and Jack he could remember since the Omnic Crisis. 

You laughed so hard your sides ached. You had never been too close to the strike commander, but from what Gabe told you, he sounded like a doofus. “This man is leading all of Overwatch?” You asked incredulously, “He’s the protector of the New World, and he thought sex was a swear word until he was 19 years old?!”

“That’s Jackie for ya,” Gabe grinned, “He grew up on a soybean farm in probably the smallest town known to man. It was a miracle he survived basic training.” By this point, Gabe had made several complete dishes and was dividing the base-cooked food between several labeled tupperware containers. You noticed one marked “McCree”.

“You know, it was a stupid decision to recruit that kid.” You said; the alcohol had certainly lessened your restraint as you spoke openly against your commander’s decisions.

“I don’t wanna hear anything about it from you. Ana has been on our backs about it nonstop since yesterday.” Gabe sighed exhaustedly and shook his head.

“Our backs?”

“Jack and I. We definitely weren’t planning too far ahead when we cut the kid a deal.” The plastic lids snapped into place, punctuating his words, “But we’ve seen too many second chances stolen. It wasn’t right to let this kid rot in prison when he didn’t have much of a choice in the first place.” 

You were quiet for a second. So it wasn’t just about the kid being a good shot. You knew that Jack and Gabe had too much compassion for their own good, but you never thought they would do something like this just for the chance to help one dusty orphan.

“He’s just a kid.” You countered, “You have no place to force him into the Blackwatch life, can’t you see that it’s wrong?” Gabe turned to face you, his eyes flaring.

“There wasn’t anything else we could do. The kid never had a chance for civilian life. He’s been in a goddamn gang since he was _thirteen_.” Gabe took a breath and rubbed his jaw, feeling the fresh trim from that morning. “Look, we’ve already been over this with Ana. It’s a sucky situation, but it’s the only way we could think of to give this kid a chance at a life worth living.”

You struggled to understand. The kid was a criminal, a killer. Sure, he got dealt a shitty hand, but he made the decision to join Deadlock. No one spoke for over a minute.

“It’s your call to make. I’m going to back you up no matter what.” You said finally.

“Don’t act like the kid isn’t growing on you.” Gabe smiled. “I thought you were only friendly with the high command?” He asked teasingly.

“He’s adorably pitiful, and I hate it.” You groaned. “I was thinking about drilling him with the potentials next week, but I can’t have him spreading rumors that I’m like a _nice_ person or something.” Your reputation on base was well known. You were ruthless in training and cold to any agent that wasn’t on one of your teams. It had taken months for you to warm up to Ana’s team; but once you did, you quickly became good friends with all of them.  
“Is there going to be a memorial for the casualties in New Mexico?” You asked Gabe. Every agent that had died had been your friend, and you wanted to pay respects.

“Jack is going to have some kind of spiel in the next few days. I’ll make sure the Blackwatch team can make it.” Gabe said solemnly. He grabbed the plastic container. “I’m going to deliver this food to McCree, as well as fill him in on what needs to happen tomorrow. Help yourself to what’s left and leave that bottle of vodka alone; I need that.” You fixed yourself a plate, and then a second, while Gabe was gone, enjoying the delicious food. A notification on your comms got your attention and you had just finished looking at it when Gabe returned.

“Lacroix is back from Singapore.” You informed Gabe.

“I don’t want to hear a fucking word about Lacroix until tomorrow afternoon.” He said aggressively dismissive. You watched him take a large drink straight from the bottle of vodka. Commander Reyes was officially unavailable for the rest of the night. You laughed and turned back to your datapad, scrolling through updates to Blackwatch intel.

“Has it ever crossed your mind that you work too much?” Gabe asked around a mouthful of enchilada.

“Not really, no.” You said, setting aside the datapad, suddenly self-conscious of your status as a workaholic.

“I mean it. You’ve never had any time off since joining Blackwatch.” He gestured with his bottle, “And I wouldn’t be surprised to hear you didn’t take any when you were under Ana either.”

“I don’t need time off. What would I do?” 

Gabe seemed surprised by your answer. “Go on a vacation? Visit your family back home? You really do work yourself too hard.” 

“I’m fine. Besides, you work harder than me.” You pointed out.

“Oh god, don’t try and turn this around on me.” Your commander groaned and took another long drink from his bottle. You didn’t say anything, so he spoke again. “I’m being serious,” You smirked to yourself; his words were awfully slurred for someone who was being serious, “You can take time off if you need it, turn down missions or ask not to be put in the field.” Both ideas sounded unappealing. You liked to stay busy.

“How about this,” You leaned forwards, “I’ll take some time off when you take some time off. Go visit your family, hang out on the beach and say hi to your nieces.” Gabe’s face twisted at your proposal.

“Is this some kind of blackmail? From my own agent?” He sputtered a loud laugh and finally nodded in concession. “Alright, the end of this month, we’re both taking a holiday. Valdez can run things for a few days while we suffer through family dinners.”

The two of you toasted to that, your glass against his bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me feedback! I'm so extremely grateful for all of my readers and I would love to hear from you. Check out my writing [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) for updates and extra content!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Gabe, Jesse, and Jack are cooped up for the 10 hour flight back to headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! If you have any questions about timeline stuff, please feel free to leave a comment or send me a message on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/).

Morning arrived sooner than you would have liked. You blinked awake, trying with every fiber of your being to suppress what should have been a wicked hangover. Reyes’s couch was much more comfortable than your metal framed bed in the crew bunks, and you burrowed further into the cushion in an attempt to stop Things from happening.   
It didn’t work.

Commander Reyes was up, packing up the last of his gear and cleaning up the kitchen from his cooking extravaganza the night before. You were a little surprised to see your commander casually strolling around the quarters in nothing but his boxer briefs, but you had also just seen Angela pull a bullet out of his ass two days ago. The two of you had made it past that line.

“It’s only 05:23,” Gabe said, “You can sleep a little longer if you want. The transport doesn’t leave until 06:30.”

“I’m gonna take advantage of your nice ass shower.” You stated groggily. It took considerable effort to stand from the couch and trudge towards the bathroom. The threat of a hangover still loomed as you assumed an upright position.

“I had your stuff brought over,” Gabe tossed you your bag. You managed to catch it. Soldier instincts surpassing general exhaustion. “Take your time and use all the nice toiletries. We can’t go anywhere until Jackie gets out of bed anyways.” You couldn’t fight your grin.

“Leave it to the Strike Commander,” You quipped.

 

The high command bathrooms were fucking _nice_. A large shower took up a whole wall opposite an actual granite counter with a sink and vanity. You fiddled with the temperature and spray for a second before stripping down and grabbing the fanciest soaps you could find. You took your sweet ass time under the high water pressure, letting the stream work out the knots in your back. The next few days were going to be exhausting, and you weren’t even going to be out on mission. 

A weird sense of deja vu overcame you as you stepped out of the bathroom. Reyes was still in his boxer briefs, though now he had taken to lounging next to his bags and scrolling through his datapad with a bored expression. You were attempting to comb your hair with your fingers but stopped as you tried to figure out why you felt like you had been here before. Reyes jogged your memory for you.

“I see you actually brought a change of clothes this time.” He noted, smirking.   
Of course. Not even five days ago you were in a crappy motel room 450 km west of here, flustered and shy around your commander. Since then, you had been to Europe and back and had grown significantly closer with Reyes. At this point in your Blackwatch career, you were used to traveling between multiple continents in less than a week, and you anticipated the upcoming 10-hour flight, and the subsequent exhaustion filled work day, with a familiar annoyance. You were less used to very naked, very attractive superior officers lounging around like a military peacock.

“You’re the one who’s practically naked now.” You pointed out. Commander Reyes seemed perfectly comfortable in his underwear, and you tried not to make a big deal out of it. He was usually very professional, but since last night he had been uncharacteristically friendly and playful.   
Your comm didn’t have any important notifications, and you were almost upset that you had nothing to do. Flopping face first onto the bed next to your commander, you groaned into the mattress. “I’m bored.”

“Be glad.” Gabe said coolly. “In a few days, you’re going to wish you had time to yourself. Learn to appreciate your downtime.” He spoke as though it was a lesson, like a pointer in sparring.

“In a few days, I’m going to know that being busy is part of the job. Right now I want to feel productive.” 

“If you want something to do, run to the mess and grab some grub for the both of us. I’m not getting dressed until I absolutely have to.” Gabe didn’t look up from the report he was skimming, though, the corner of his mouth was lifted. You shrugged and decided a little food wouldn’t hurt. The flight back to Zurich was ten hours and you would need food to bring with you anyways. 

No one was wandering the halls of Watchpoint: Grand Mesa at the bright and early hour of 05:45, and you wondered what the hell kind of operation they were running that people just got to sleep in. The American branch was clearly much more lax about those kinds of things.

The American branch also cooked ridiculously large portions of savory food before dawn. You loaded up several containers with steaming meats and potatoes. The cooks gladly gave you second portions when you informed them that you were taking the food to Commander Reyes.  
On your trek back to the high command quarters you wondered about Commander Reyes’s behavior recently. He specifically forbade you from partaking in the Deadlock interrogations, but then gave you the responsibility of supervising McCree yesterday. Not to mention his casual invitation for you to get drunk on his liquor and crash on his couch. Up until the recon mission a few days ago, your relationship with your Commander had been professional, yet friendly; now, things were different, and not just because he was putting you in for a promotion. You found yourself flustered and embarrassed by his lack of clothing, but he also seemed to be intentionally showing off his body. In all the past months of knowing Reyes, he had only very recently taken to lounging around in his underwear. You really weren’t sure how to deal with this.

Of course, he still wasn’t dressed when you returned with the food. When he said “absolutely had to,” he meant it. You intentionally sat across the room and tried to focus entirely on your sausage, not wanting to be the one to make the situation awkward or uncomfortable.

Conversation was light through breakfast. Gabe apparently had never seen Valdez’s beagle, a situation you quickly rectified. A little ball of tension unwound in your belly as he finally began getting dressed… at 06:14. The two of you briskly walked to the hangar, still managing to arrive before McCree and Commander Morrison. Very few Grand Mesa agents were even awake and on duty.

McCree arrived shortly after. Empty handed except for the clothes he was wearing, which included an extra jacket, you were glad to notice. He wasn’t flanked by any security detail and you didn’t know whether Gabe had dismissed them, or they just weren’t around. He looked healthier than he had at the beginning of yesterday but utterly exhausted. You greeted him with a smile, trying to seem approachable and welcoming. Strolling up to where you and Gabe were waiting for the dropship pilot, Newton, to let you board. He was Blackwatch, one of the few agents cleared to fly both Reyes and Morrison, two of the most important men in the world.

“Good morning, recruit. How are you doing?” Gabe asked gently. He was surprisingly good at soothing the kid’s jittery nerves.

“I’m good. Thanks a lot for the enchiladas uh… sir. They tasted just like home.” The kid looked at the floor, voice small and trembling. You felt the strange urge to comfort him, but you didn’t know how. Gabe seemed to have a better handle on the situation.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gabe chuckled and shrugged. “Anytime you want real food, just let me know. I’ll try and get something with actual seasonings for you.” McCree looked about ready to cry at the sentiment. You weren’t sure you would be very helpful in that situation. As much as you had given Gabe shit for recruiting a _literal child_ to a paramilitary organization, he was doing a pretty decent job of taking care of the boy. His compassion and tact were endearing and you found you really respected his handle on the situation.

“Is it just us flying there?” Jesse asked.

“Jackie and I get special treatment because we’re the best, and you’re sensitive cargo. So, yeah, it’s just us.” Gabe smiled. You marveled at how easily he could comfort the kid and keep things light. The Blackwatch commander had never struck you as a people person, but his handle on traumatized ex-gang children was as sharp as his shooting.

“What about her?” Jesse nodded in your direction. The two of you had bonded yesterday, but you understood if he was still a little wary in the trust department.

“She’s security detail,” Gabe answered shortly. “My second in command. We’re four indispensable assets and one very capable pilot. Though he seems to be taking his time this morning.”

“We’re also missing the star of this whole shitshow.” You pointed out. It was 6:32 by this point and Commander Morrison had yet to grace the three of you with his presence.

“Eh, Jackie knows the world waits for him these days. It’s made him surprisingly lazy.” Gabe said teasingly. Loud footsteps from across the hangar drew your and McCree’s attention. Commander Morrison was striding through the bay, bags over his shoulder, dressed out completely in his uniform, duster and all.

“I’m lazy? You’re the one who looks like you just got dressed five minutes ago.” Morrison clapped the Blackwatch commander on the shoulder. “Agent McCree,” He turned to where the kid was nervously glancing between the floor and Morrison. “I hope you slept well. I’ve brought you some things.” The strike commander smiled wide and handed Jesse an unmarked duffle. The boy looked at it for a long second, unmoving. “Go on. Open it.” Jack seemed almost giddy.

Jesse’s eyes widened as he pulled back the zipper on the bag. The look of pure joy on his face caused a wringing sensation in your chest that you couldn’t say was bad. You wanted to see the kid make that face again.

Jesse held the tattered, rumpled cowboy hat like it was a fragile work of art. You resisted the urge to scoff. Of fucking course.

“It’s against regulation, but I figured I could make an exception as long as you performed well in training.” Morrison smiled, he seemed genuinely affected by how happy the hat had made Jesse. The kindness and sentiment behind the gesture were sweet and an almost charming quality for the commander, but you also admired the motivation the hat gave Jesse to push himself in training and work towards acclimating to is new life as a Blackwatch agent.

“You are not allowed to entice my agent with bribes.” Gabe spoke up “ _I_ have to be his favorite because _I’m_ his commander.” He crossed his arms. Underneath his gruff expression, you could detect his teasing tone.

“Forgive me, Commander,” You said, “But if you go as hard on him in drills as you do on the rest of us, you will _never_ be his favorite.” Gabe only chuckled.

“That’s why I’m having you train the recruits next week.” He grinned devilishly. The expression almost made you shiver. “You get to be bad cop now, and I’m the favorite CO.”   
You just sighed and scanned the hangar for Newton. The faster you could get in the air, the faster you could snag a few more hours of sleep. You were caught off guard when Jack placed a hand on your shoulder blade. His expression was light and playful, but you caught the candor and weight of his words.

“If you ever get sick of Gabi not appreciating your hard work, there’s always a place for you on my team.” You instantly saw through his teasing tone. Reyes did too. He stepped into Jack’s space with an accusatory finger raised.

“Listen here, boy scout.” He warned, “I’m tired of everyone trying to poach my best agent. If you’re so desperate for good people, you can find them yourself-” Reyes was interrupted by a very out of breath Newton jogging up to where the four of you were standing, you and Jesse awkwardly watching the showdown between Reyes and Morrison.

“I’m so sorry for the delay, Sirs.” The pilot huffed and stood at attention. “I had to track down the dispatcher who would give us clearance. We’re good to leave straight away.”

“Good. Take us out of here.” Gabe shouldered his bag. You followed suit, filing into the dropship passenger bay. Gabe took the seat next to Jesse, helping him buckle in and assuaging his fears about takeoff. Of course, the kid had never been in a plane before. In so many ways, McCree was experiencing the world for the first time. You were excited for his next few weeks of training.

Newton had you airborne not even ten minutes later, and you were thankful that you would make it back to Zurich base around 00:00. A lot of work needed to be done in the next few days; it would be nice to be able to get started early. After a few minutes of setting up your schedule for the next few days, you turned to where Strike Commander Morrison was sitting next to you.

“As much as I admire you and your work, Commander Morrison, _if_ you were ever to offer me a position on your team, I would have to decline. I joined Blackwatch for a reason-you signed off on that paperwork- and I have no intention of leaving any time soon. Besides, Commander Reyes would fall apart without me.” You winked to where the Blackwatch commander was sitting, giving off the appearance of being disinterested but definitely listening in on your conversation.

Jack laughed, an open and friendly sound. You knew the Strike Commander wouldn’t be offended by you not-declining his not-offer, but you wanted to establish that boundary anyways. You were Gabe’s agent, and you weren’t going to give that up.

You and Jack began talking about less important topics from that point. You had never really spoken one on one with the strike commander before and you were surprised to find that you got along really well. He was very unlike you: idealistic, loud, and oozing with charisma, but you enjoyed the authenticity of his conversation. He certainly meant every heroic word he said.

Both Jack and Gabe were deliberate in conversing with Jesse the whole way back to base. They specifically avoided asking the kid about his past, instead, sharing embarrassing anecdotes from the Omnic Crisis and the early years of Overwatch. Jesse became more open, more trusting, over the next few hours, seemingly forgetting his anxiety about flying and his fear of letting his new guardians down. Watching two deadly soldiers show a scrappy teenager so much compassion and affection warmed your heart in a way that you weren’t very familiar with. Briefly, you realized that if you wanted kids, you would want a partner like Gabe or Jack to be there with you. They were strong and attentive, and you knew you could always count on them.

You fell asleep somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. Unlike the two supersoldiers you were traveling with, you needed the rest after Deadlock sting. Gabe had given you more responsibilities to take care of back at headquarters, and you wanted to prove to him that you were capable, wanted to make him proud.

Jack gently shook you awake after the dropship had landed. You flushed in embarrassment when you realized you had been leaning against his shoulder for most of your nap. He handled the situation in good humor and seemed to find the entire situation endearing rather than embarrassing.

Lena accosted you before you had even disembarked from the passenger bay. The familiar blue flash of her chronal accelerator catching young Jesse completely off guard. 

“Welcome back Commanders!” She greeted enthusiastically. “Howdy there Clint Eastwood!” She nodded to Jesse before grabbing your arm and looking you dead in the eye. “You can’t say no to this.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Angela gets back in this evening, I already checked. You, me, her, and Ana are having a movie night at Ana’s place. It’s already all planned. Fareeha is with Reinhardt. It’s gonna be a bona fide girl’s night.” You nodded along as she rambled, knowing there was no way to back out of whatever fresh hell Lena had planned. Without even waiting for a response, she was gone, another blue flash in her wake. The only time traveling lesbian in all of Overwatch, and she refused to let you be antisocial.

Poor Jesse looked awestruck, fear and wonder written across his features. “I think I just met an angel,” he whistled low.

You, Jack, and Gabe all laughed loudly. “You just met a menace.” You flicked the brim of Jesse’s hat. “That’s my best friend. And trust me kiddo, you don’t even have a ball in that game.”

Jack interrupted, sounding confused. “What was she going on about? Girl’s nights? In _my_ division?”

“It’s more likely than you think.” Gabe clapped the Strike Commander on the back. 

You grinned and began ushering Jesse towards the Blackwatch wing. He was going to have a lot to get used to in the next few weeks, and having a proper bedroom would help make that easier. 

Your comm began pinging nonstop over the course of the morning, and you began to dread whatever diabolical plan Lena had concocted for your “girl’s night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear from you on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps Jesse get moved in before being dragged to a movie night with Ana, Angela, and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late! If I ever feel like my writing isn't good enough I just... don't post it until I'm satisfied(I never am)
> 
> I LOVE JESSE and I hope you do too

“So,” McCree grinned as he followed you around the Swiss base, “Your zippy friend with the accent?” 

“That’s Lena. She’s on Morrison’s strike team. I’ve known her since she joined Overwatch.” You started handing Jesse things from the requisitions storeroom: sweatpants, PT clothes, towels, a duffel, extra blankets.

“Do you think you could introduce me to her?” Jesse asked from behind a large armful of Blackwatch gear.

This kid could not take a hint.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll bring you along next time she makes me go to dinner with her and her girlfriend.” You placed your hands on your hips and stared down the young desperado.

“Oh… okay.” Jesse’s face seemed to make several expressions at once. “That sounds great actually!” Good job, kid. Roll with the punches.

You led the boy to his quarters, a small, single room in the same hallway as you and Commander Reyes. The decision had been unanimous among all of the Commanders not to force the kid to bunk in the barracks. 

It was a standard room, almost identical to your own. A single bed with a memory foam mattress was pushed against the far wall. A sink with a mirror and medicine cabinet took up one side of the room; a desk and wardrobe occupied the other. It was exactly enough room to live comfortably.

Jesse looked like he didn’t know what to do with the new space. He eyed the bed suspiciously, and you didn’t miss the way his eyes flitted around the room, cataloging hiding places and looking for escape routes. It was going to take work to earn this kid’s trust and to train all of his bad habits out of him. You couldn’t imagine what Jesse’s life had been like up until a few days ago, and you knew it was going to be a rough transition to the way things operated in Blackwatch.

“This is your room.” You explained, “You have a right to anything in here, and anything you put in here is yours. The only time we do sweeps for contraband is before a visit from the Secretary-General or after a security breach. Don’t hide your shit in the ventilation because that’s the first place we look. I would suggest looking for loose panels in the bottoms of the cabinets- the guy who had this room before you stashed everything from dice to DVDs to stolen military tech in here.” Jesse’s eyes widened. You continued, “The kitchens are open 24 hours, you can eat whenever you’re hungry. Showers are literally right across the hall. Blackwatch does its own laundry, all of that is at the end of the hall.” You scanned the room, nothing seemed broken. “Questions?”

Jesse looked as though he was still trying to process. You waited until he shook his head. “I- I can’t think of anything right now.” 

“You can ask me or Commander Reyes anything whenever something pops up. My door is two down on the left, Reyes is at the end of the hall. He’ll probably be dropping off some tech for you in a bit to message us on. You’re still on probation- high security, so don’t leave this room until he gives you the go-ahead, and don’t be surprised if he still has you on lockdown. I know you’re forbidden from accessing the armory right now.” You absently patted your now fully-healed shoulder. You weren’t in the habit of hiring people who shot you, much less befriending them, kind of.

Jesse flinched a little at the reminder, and you felt a tad bit guilty. Reyes was right, the kid deserved a second chance.

“Need any help moving in?” You asked. It was nearing 2am in Switzerland, and you had very few obligations until Lena kidnapped you that evening. It wouldn’t hurt to help the kid get organized. Jesse nodded enthusiastically, and you realized the stupid cowboy hat was starting to grow on you.

The two of you set to work. You had to actually teach the kid how to dress the bed to regulation and fold his clothes. He was surprisingly good company, witty and charming, though he kept adding nonessentials to your growing list of things to grab, trying to slip cheap whiskey and cigarillos in between razors and shampoo.

“You’re too young to drink or smoke.” You scolded him, deleting ‘spurs’ and ‘bandanas’ as well.

“I’m also too young to shoot a gun.” He countered, snapping two finger pistols in your direction. 

You flicked the brim of his hat. “I’m gonna let the commander make the call there. Overwatch is non-smoking but I wouldn’t be surprised if he sneaks a cigarette every so often.”

“Yeah, he seems cool,” Jesse shrugged. You were momentarily baffled at the idea of reducing Gabriel Reyes to ‘cool’ before you remembered Jesse was a teenager; ‘cool’ was high praise.  
“How long have you two been together anyways?” He asked as he struggled to fold a towel.

“Together?” You raised an eyebrow. Did Jesse think you and Reyes were… dating?

“Y’know…” He made an obscene gesture with his hands and you snatched the towel from his arms, folding it spitefully.

“We’re not together.” You said flatly. You suddenly remembered the transport to Grand Mesa from the gorge. The smart mouth with the cowboy hat who called you Reyes’s girlfriend.

“It’s complicated eh?” He asked, a smug grin smeared across his cocky teenage face. It would be very dangerous to give this kid any kind of emotional leverage to use over you. He wasn’t afraid to exploit your weaknesses if he could find them. “I thought you and _Jefe_ were fuckin’. But after seein’ you and blondie today, I figured you had dumped one for the other.” You had to hand it to him; the kid was observant, but way off base. You barely even knew Jack, as much as you admired him, and you would never act on your feelings for Commander Reyes.

“I am not in a relationship with either Commander Reyes or Strike Commander Morrison.” You hissed through gritted teeth. “If you keep up with the insubordination, I’m gonna have you running laps until you’re 21.” Your threat was lost on the kid, who didn’t seem to give two shits about punishment.  
“Do you know how disrespectful it is to talk about the strike commander that way?” You asked exasperatedly, “He’s a decorated war hero. They both are.” 

“Yeah, and they’re hot. Prettiest damn folk I ever got arrested by.” Jesse drawled. “Granted, I know when I don’t have a target to shoot at. But you? You could have it all.”

You slammed Jesse’s drawer, fuming. “Do you know how weird this is for me? My newest recruit, a 17-year-old ex-Deadlock sharpshooter, is telling me I should bone my CO. It’s like a goddamn fever dream.” You sat on the kid’s bed and buried your face in your hands.

“C’mon,” Jesse urged, “You clearly like the commander, and I’m pretty sure he likes you. And, no offense, Ma’am, but you look like you really need to get fucked.”

You clamped a hand over the kid's mouth. His eyes conveyed too much satisfaction for your tastes. He had won; you had taken the bait.

“That’s it. I am forbidding you from commenting on my sex life ever again. Ever. Jesse McCree, you are the worst Blackwatch recruit I have ever had the displeasure of training.” The kid’s eyes sparkled; of course, he would take that as a compliment.  
“I’m going to go do _real_ work, and you are going to sit here until Commander Reyes clears you. I _dare_ you to speak to him the way you just spoke to me. See what happens.” You left before the dumbass could speak, not wanting to risk letting him have the last word.

_Real_ work consisted of menial tasks in the armory and Reyes’s office. He wasn’t in, thankfully. You didn’t want to face him after your conversation with Jesse. Hours ticked by, and ignoring the terrible memes Lena was sending in the new ‘Girls Night Fuck Yea’ group chat was becoming a chore. Ana and Angela were feeding into her chaos, avidly discussing movies to watch and snacks to smuggle in. You longed to be stationed in the middle of nowhere, somewhere without cowboys and terrible rom-coms, somewhere you could run your own infiltrations. 

Speaking of infiltrations… 

Gerard Lacroix was a great agent, but a terrible friend. You never doubted for a second that he would sell you out if it meant saving his own ass. He was arrogant, melodramatic, and deadly. The prime type of agent for black ops work. For some ungodly reason, he was still working under Overwatch, leading the investigation on a rising terrorist cell. 

“Whatcha got for me?” You asked, lounging in Reyes’s office chair. It felt so powerful to be sitting behind his desk. Gerard draped himself against the wall beside you, flinging several holovids into the room with his usual dramatic flair.

“Vishkar Corporation.” He began, “I showed up in Singapore because of some shifty financials between a few people we were surveilling and found out that this entire company has been networking completely under the radar, buying up property and developing most of the Pacific without gathering attention. This has been going on since about three years now.” You looked at the overflow of information playing before you, skyscrapers practically erupting from previously undeveloped forests, trillions of dollars amassing and then liquidizing into hundreds of tiny subsidiaries. A spiderweb of technological development winding out of South India.

“How does this tie to your operation?” You asked. Sure, Gerard had a lot of information, but none of this seemed evidence of criminal activity, much less international terrorism. Even Blackwatch couldn’t justify sending out a team without some kind of intel. The Frenchman frowned, you watched his dark brows knit together and his thin mustache quirk. He didn’t have anything.

“This is where Blackwatch comes in.” He waved his hand. “My team has ‘evidence’ that Vishkar Corporation is working _la main dans la main avec_ Talon. Now, the UN would never grant us clearance to act on our intel, but Blackwatch could do it.” You tried to pretend his smirk wasn’t sinister. “Organise a mistake, give me an in, _et voila_.”

“That’s Commander Reyes’s call to make.” You shrugged. Turning back to the maps Gerard had pulled up, you formulated a plan. “I say we fly into the Overwatch outpost in Mumbai and take civilian transport to Bangalore, completely off the grid. Blackwatch infiltrates, orchestrates chaos, and your team gets enough real evidence to take to the UN.”

“ _Tres bien_ ” Gerard rubbed his hands together. “I hope the Commander agrees.” He closed the holo-screens. “I’ll send everything his way this evening. There’s no rush to act, though. Amelie has a performance in Prague this week, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The Frenchman's entire face lit up at the mention of his fiancee. One of the best assassins you had ever met, head over heels for a ballerina.

“How is she?” You asked, more to be polite than anything. You and Amelie had met once, both of you dragged to some fancy gala that held little interest for either of you. Most of your memories of the dancer involved both of you being very wine drunk and making a ruckus while Commander Reyes and Gerard struggled to remain professional.

“ _Magnifique mais terrible_ ” Gerard swooned. You shooed him out of the office at that point. The man was hopeless.

* * *

Lena materialized next to you while you were in the practice range, interrupting your evening workout. She watched you punch and kick at a sandbag for a few seconds before clearing her throat impatiently. 

“What?” You crossed your arms and cocked your hips, sweat dripping down your face. She was unfazed by your irritation.

“Angie just got in. Hurry up and shower, will ya?” Her foot tapped rapidly as you chugged a water bottle and unwrapped your hands.

“I’ll be there in an hour.” You told her finally, marching toward the showers. She cheered before blinking away, off to pester some other innocent soul. You sighed fondly. As much as you and Lena were clashing personalities, she was a dear friend and you genuinely enjoyed her chipper attitude.

* * *

You keyed open Ana’s door, slipping inside and setting down your contribution to the night’s snack pile: a package of store brand cookies and several bottles of a fruity vodka drink that you knew Angela liked. The other three girls were already past the first 20 minutes of a, likely terrible, movie, and Lena was waving you over to snuggle up next to her on the couch.

You wedged yourself between her and Ana, grabbing a throw blanket to bury yourself under. This was nice. Girls night was nice.

“How is the kid?” Ana asked, and you groaned. You couldn’t escape the damned cowboy.

“He’s such a brat.” You complained.

“You seem fond of him. I didn’t know you got along with children.” Angela said, cracking open a drink.

“I don’t, and he’s not even that much younger than you. He’s like 17.” You rubbed your temples, “He’s going to cause me so much trouble.”

“Surely Gabriel will train some sense into him.” Ana assured you.

“He won’t do shit. Reyes and Morrison _love_ the damn kid.” You whined, “They’d give him anything he asked for.”  
Ana’s only consolation was to pat your shoulder and chuckle to herself. You remember her mentioning that the commanders would spoil Fareeha, even letting her sit in on important meetings with the UN as a toddler. Who would have thought the heroes of the omnic crisis would be such saps?

“I think Commander Morrison may have offered me a job.” You mentioned offhandedly later in the night. Angela had opened another of the fruity vodka drinks and Lena was devouring snack cakes. The three women on the couch immediately turned to look at you.  
“It wasn’t anything formal.” You backpedaled, “And I didn’t even take it.”

“You don’t want to work with me?” Lena asked teasingly. You swatted at her and knocked her snack cake out of her hand, wincing as it fell to the floor.  
“Ah fuck, I can’t believe you done this.” She said, exasperated.

“I can’t imagine he meant anything by the offer.” You said, trying to convince yourself as well as your friends. “If anything, I think he was just trying to piss of Reyes. It worked.” You shrugged, remembering how defensive Gabe had gotten at the suggestion of you switching teams. He was pretty protective of his agents. Blackwatch was family.

Ana snorted, “That sounds like Jack. Whenever Gabriel gets a new toy, Jack wants the satisfaction of taking it from him.” She sounded fond. You wondered how much bullshit she had to put up with during the crisis.

“I’m not a toy.” You said flatly.

“Of course you’re not.” Ana’s eyes widened as she realized what she had insinuated. She appeared deep in thought for several moments.

“I didn’t think you were very close with Jack.” Angela mused. Judging by her use of the strike commander’s first name, you guessed she was close with him.

“We’ve only ever spoken a few times.” You said. “That’s why I think he was just trying to get under Gabe’s skin.”

“Poor Gabriel,” Ana sighed, but her tone was mocking, “He’s hopeless.” You looked into Ana’s eyes and wished to know the secrets that hid there. The holoscreen reflected in her augmented iris, giving her wisdom a more enchanting glow. You had seen Ana, Jack, and Gabe carry out entire conversations without speaking a single word, terrifying, yet powerful. To be so close to someone that you could understand them completely like that, you longed for such intimacy. As it was, the only person you were that close to was…

Reyes.

Damn Jesse McCree. Damn that kid to hell for forcing you to face your crush on Commander Reyes. Damn him for insinuating that your feelings might be returned. Damn him for letting you think you might have a chance.

“I just watched a war wage behind your eyes.” Ana said, mouth quirked up in an omniscient smile. “What troubles you?”

You set your jaw and shook your head furiously. You would never talk about your crush on your Commanding Officer Gabriel Reyes with _Captain Ana Amari_. That would be a recipe for disaster.

“Aww, c’mon. What’s up?” Lena nagged. She leaned into your space, eyes wide with expectation. You knew you wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

“I’m… interested in someone.” You said carefully. None of these women were dumb. They were the best of the best; you knew they would be able to put the pieces together.

“Oooh!” Lena exclaimed, “Who is it? Which division are they in? Did you fall for a cute medic with sparkling blue eyes?” The brit flashed a wink at Angela, who blushed and tossed a pillow her way. “Oi! Why do people keep attacking me?”

“No, uh,” You were usually very precise with your words, why were you having so much trouble now? “He’s an officer.” Lena and Angela looked at you expectantly, clearly waiting for more information. There wasn’t much else you could say that wouldn’t make it painfully obvious.

“I think you should go for it. Take the shot.” Ana winked. She probably knew. She probably knew before you knew. It was foolish to try and hide things from Ana Amari.

“Who is it?” Lena turned her interrogation to the captain, who simply smiled and nodded her head.

If Ana already knew, there was no point in trying to keep it a secret. You took a slow breath.  
“It’s Commander Reyes.”

* * *

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh as he sunk down into his office chair. You had been in recently; he could tell because his miscellaneous items had been filed away and all of the old coffee mugs were gone.

Gerard had sent him all of the intel from Singapore along with a proposal to infiltrate Vishkar in Bangalore. You had put in your name for the assignment. Were you ever going to take a day off? Gabe remembered your deal to both take vacations at the end of the month. The idea must have sounded just as unpleasant to you as it did to him. It wasn’t that Gabe didn’t want to see his family. He just worried too much about Blackwatch to even consider turning his back on his agents, even for a vacation. At the slightest indication of weakness, the UN would disband the entire division. It was too much pressure for one man to be under. But that was why he kept you around. Between the two of you, Blackwatch was unstoppable. Sure, there was still no money to fund anything, but at least the administration was flawless. He sure was glad to have you around when the world was going to shit again, especially with the new recruit.

Jesse McCree. Gabe had dropped off a comm unit and a datapad to his room earlier, only to see that you had already helped the kid move in. He was respectful enough, but it would take a while to train his bad habits out of him. The kid seemed content to say whatever was on his mind, a kind of refreshing trait actually. Very rarely on base did anyone address the commander with such conversational honesty. He was fed up with ass-kissing and cowering, and Jesse provided neither of those.

McCree’s messages throughout the day had been interesting, almost heartwarming.

_JM: Am I allowed to go get some grub?  
GR: Yeah. You can eat whenever youre hungry._

_JM: That british girl is in the cafeteria can I talk to her?_  
_GR: Thats Lena. Feel free to go say hi_  
_JM: :)_  
_GR: You can access the normal emojis if you swipe left on the keyboard_  
_JM: :P_  
  
McCree had insisted on using the old-fashioned sideways emojis, but kept Gabe updated on his activities throughout the day. Gabe hadn’t asked Jesse to do so, he hadn’t thought it necessary, but he found he liked getting the kids messages.

Later in the evening, his comm pinged with an incoming message. Thinking it was Jesse, Gabe opened it with a smile.  
  
_AA: When are you going to make your move?_  
_GR: Fuck off_  
  
Gabe didn’t need Ana pestering him. He had enough going on as it was.  
  
_AA: If you wait too long, Jack may decide he wants her for more than just his strike team_  
_GR: He wouldnt_  
_AA: Cornbread isn’t going to know you have feelings for her if you keep it a secret like this_  
_GR: Jack doesnt have the balls_  
_AA: More balls than you_  
  
Gabe slammed his comm down with a groan. Ana was right. Just because Gabe was never going to address his feelings for you, didn’t mean that the rest of the world was going to wait on him. Jack had always been a go-getter. It was the reason he and Gabe worked so well together. The longer Gabe waited, the more likely it was that someone else would realize how amazing you were. As much as Gabe never wanted to have to face his feelings, he sure as hell didn’t want to think about anyone else even looking at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exciting stuff happens over on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love when y'all talk to me about my writing! Every kudos and comment means more to me than you will ever know!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree begins training! A wrench is thrown! Where will it land? Nobody knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a laborious chapter for me to write, but the story is coming along. I have no clue how much longer it will be or where it is going, but we'll see.

Lena was surprisingly supportive after you revealed you had feelings for Commander Reyes.

“I’d never really considered it before,” she said thoughtfully, “But it makes sense now that I think about it. You two just seem to… fit together or something.”

“I think so too.” Angela agreed, “You two always seem to complement each other perfectly.

It was true, you were all order and regulation where Reyes was messy and unprofessional. He blasted through the front lines while you provided long range accuracy. Your cold demeanor was softened by his teasing and jokes, but you always grounded him when he got too passionate. You knew when to cut off course and make the difficult calls, abandoning the plan to forge your own path, whereas he could keep agents in line, keep things under control in a crisis. You cleaned up his dirty coffee mugs; he made the tedious phone calls you hated. The rhythm between you was steady and strong, never faltering.

Your best friend having your back was a huge relief, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. You sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
“That doesn’t mean he feels the same way.” You lamented. Until Ana had said anything you hadn’t even considered that you could have a chance with the commander.

“I’m with Ana.” Angela chimed in, “I think you should go for it.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you,” you wrapped Lena in a hug. Glad to have comfort among your friends. Life with Blackwatch was cold and unfeeling at times. You had earned a reputation of being ruthless and efficient. It was nice to let down those walls every once in a while.

* * *

You slipped out of Ana’s quarters first the next morning, carefully picking your way over Lena and Angela and their impressive bedhead. The showers helped to clear your head and ready you for the day. A pool of potential recruits awaited you on the training course, among them, one Jesse McCree.

The potentials were a standard group, Overwatch agents from across the different watchpoints recommended by their CO’s and selected by Reyes. It wasn’t the best system, but Blackwatch needed resources. You headed up to the observation deck before introducing yourself. You could always tell more about the recruits when they didn’t know you were watching. Most of them looked to be ex-military with stiff posture and crisp uniforms. A few looked more like intelligence agents, lazing casually but still very alert. At least one of them had to be science division, professional yet untrained, adhering to the bare minimum of protocol.

Then there was McCree. You could tell he was nervous, but it didn’t show. He leaned arrogantly against a wall, shirt untucked and ridiculous hat pulled low over his forehead. He was sizing everybody up, picking out who was the strongest and learning from their body language. Judging from just that moment, he looked like a Blackwatch veteran. He was already playing chameleon, but could he adapt completely? You were curious to see how he performed with the rest of the potentials.

Everyone snapped to attention when you entered the course, even McCree. You nodded approvingly as they filed in shoulder to shoulder. You introduced yourself formally, stating your name and new rank as lieutenant. Some of the soldiers in the pool outranked you, but that didn’t matter. If they didn’t show you respect, they were out.

You addressed them, “You’ve been selected as potential recruits for a task force. Our division is not an Overwatch affiliate, though they do work side by side. This week’s training is a complete evaluation of your skills as an agent. Recruits will be selected based not only on physical performance but also on conduct. Everything you do and say for the next four days will impact this decision.” You sized up the reactions of each recruit, measuring minute reactions in body language. Certain individuals were already standing out to you in different ways.

First, you had them run general drills, standard military style sets. The soldiers excelled in these, while the science division personnel struggled to keep up. McCree, whose physical condition was a result of survival and functionality, varied in his abilities. Raw strength was not his best area, but he displayed wondrous agility and speed. You were anxious to see him on the shooting range. 

While small groups of recruits ran timed courses, you engaged with the remaining potentials one on one. The order in which you approached them was orchestrated, gauging the reactions of the others as you conversed. Your discussion with McCree was less formal.

“How are you holding up?” You asked, making sure you were out of earshot of the others

“I’m doin’ alright.” He grinned, “This Blackwatch stuff is hard. Y’all do this every day?”

“Just do what you can.” You encouraged him, “These next few weeks are just about getting you acclimated. You’re free to ask any questions, but watch how you address me. I don’t want to isolate you from the others because of your status.”

“And what’s my status?” He asked, a lilt of humor in his voice.

“Annoying.” You huffed, shooing him along.

* * *

You caught McCree’s eye as you dismissed everyone for lunch. He stayed behind as everyone else filed out.

“You can take lunch with that group,” you gestured to where the potentials had filed out, “Or you can eat in the Blackwatch wing, meet some of the other agents.” McCree nodded enthusiastically, so you gestured for him to follow you to the Blackwatch wing rec room.

A few agents were milling around when you arrived. You greeted your friends with smiles and quick hugs, excited to catch up on the antics since Grand Mesa.

“This is Jesse McCree.” You introduced, “Reyes recruited him out of Deadlock.” McCree tipped his hat and shook hands dutifully, committing names to faces and measuring the warmth of smiles as he moved around the room.

Valdez offered you two plates of the stew she had made, and you gladly accepted, waving Jesse over to the table. His eyes lit up at the sight of food. “Stef Valdez here is our field medic.” You introduced, “Whatever you do, don’t get too hurt. She’s not as good as Ziegler.” You winked. 

Valdez nodded in affirmation, “I can keep you alive, but I can’t guarantee that it will be a fun time.”

“Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated.” McCree grinned, always a charmer, “First aid in Deadlock was two shots of moonshine, some gauze, and duct tape.”  
You shuddered, exchanging a horrified look with Stef. Even in the military, you had never resorted to anything that rudimentary.

Conversation lightened up after that. Valdez gladly answered McCree’s questions about Blackwatch training and operations while you checked in on the rest of the agents. Everyone had healed up nicely since the sting in New Mexico; the Blackwatch Prank War was back in swing with the off-duty agents. The Newton twins had taken to rigging tiny smoke bombs to go off when any of the supply closet doors were opened. You tucked that knowledge away, suddenly wary of any cabinets in the Blackwatch wing.

You were telling Prithi about Gerard’s intel from Singapore when your comm rang. The Strike Commander was calling. You excused yourself quickly to answer.

“Do you have a few minutes to spare today?” He asked when you answered.

“I’m at lunch right now. I’ve got about an hour before I have to run hand to hand drills.” You offered, unsure of what Morrison could want.

“I’m in my office if you can drop by. It won’t take long.” You could hear Jack’s smile through the call. He was always so friendly and charismatic. 

“I’ll head that way now.” You said. “See you in a few minutes.” You returned to the table where McCree was telling Valdez a story.

“So I’m standing there,” he was saying, “barbecue sauce on my titties…”  
You interrupted, “I’ve got to go meet with the Strike Commander.” McCree raised his eyebrows suggestively and you shut him down immediately with a cold glare. “Report back for hand to hand drills at 14:30.”

Morrison’s secretary let you pass without issue; his office door was ajar as you approached.  
“Come in!” He invited, “How was _girls night_ last night?” You couldn’t fight the grin that tugged at your lips. 

“I’m not going to feed you intelligence on girls night, sir.” Your voice was light, teasing, “I may be Black Ops, but I’m no traitor.”

“Loyalty,” Morrison noted as he leaned back in his chair, “I’m guessing I couldn’t bribe you?” His blue eyes gleamed. You envied the sunlight in his office streaming in from a large window. You weren’t even sure if there was a window anywhere in the Blackwatch wing.

“No, sir.”

“Please, call me Jack.” The strike commander waved his hand. “This isn’t a formal meeting.” You tensed a little. What did Jack want? After the not-job offer in the hangar at Grand Mesa, you couldn’t help but be wary. You certainly enjoyed the strike commander, but you were loyal to Blackwatch above all else. 

“How is the kid? Gabi told me today was his first day on the course.”  
You relaxed. Of course, Jack wanted to know about Jesse. 

“He’s doing great, not causing any trouble. I introduced him to the other Blackwatch agents, and he seems to be getting along with them well. I can send you a report on his progress at the end of the week.” You offered, “Tomorrow is his first day in the practice range. You’re welcome to observe.”

“A report sounds great. I may have to stop by tomorrow.” Jack mused, “How have you been? I know you’ve taken on more responsibilities lately.” You softened at the consideration; it was comforting to know the strike commander gave a shit about his agents’ well-being. Jack wasn’t just a commander, he was a fellow soldier, a friend.

“I’m doing well.” You reported, “Nothing has come up yet that I can’t handle.” You had been used to putting in the work of a lieutenant for almost two months before Gabe offered you the (un)official promotion, so the title didn’t add to your workload or stress.  
Jack nodded, you could tell he was thinking, planning. He was going to ask something of you. You hoped it was something you could do. Gabe had seemed pretty insistent about your not working for Jack’s 

“Gerard stopped by earlier,” Jack began. That only confused you more. Gerard couldn’t do anything with his intel from Singapore. He would have to wait until the Blackwatch infiltration in Bangalore to bring anything to his commanders. “His fiancee, Amelie Guillard, is a principal dancer for a ballet company. He gave me two tickets to her Swan Lake performance in Prague at the end of the week.”

You nodded, slowly piecing together where this was going.

“As Strike Commander, I think it would be a good decision for representatives of Overwatch to go. It would be a good opportunity to make a public appearance. Supporting the arts, speaking with international dignitaries, supporting Gerard’s engagement.” Jack said. You could hear the proposal in his voice. “It’s a chance to make a name for Overwatch as an organization of peace. It’s not all war and fighting for us.”

You wanted to laugh. Maybe Overwatch itself was a force of international peacekeeping. Blackwatch was war and destruction and death through and through.

“Would you like to come along with me?” It didn’t seem like a question to you. This was an assignment “Overwatch will cover all expenses and it would only be for this weekend. You’ve been to Prague before haven’t you?” Jack asked.

You sat down in the chair across from his desk, taking the time to catalog everything that came with this decision. You had been to Prague before. It was a messy assassination of the leader of a crime syndicate.   
Three days away from Blackwatch. Jesse had just started training, would he be okay? Would Gabe need you? You weren’t sure you could turn down an offer like this from the strike commander. He wanted you to represent Overwatch; you would have to do your best.   
Did you even like ballet?

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask Cadet Oxton? Or Doctor Ziegler?” You tried to deflect the responsibility to someone else. Angela was good friends with Morrison, and she was excellent with the media people. Lena loved these kinds of field trips. She would give anything to wear an expensive dress and go to fancy parties.

“Angela is busy this weekend.” Jack dismissed, “And Cadet Oxton may not be fit to navigate both the media and the global political crowd. I need someone who is an expert at dealing with pretentious government folk.”  
You smiled at his usage.

“I picked you because of your skill set.” Jack said seriously, “You’re exactly what we’re trying to represent, a soldier, a fighter that also pushes for peace. You can deal with the dignitaries and the suits. You wouldn’t require any extra security detail- the two of us are lethal enough as it is. The media will _love_ you.” Jack gestured to your general direction. 

You nodded. Jack’s kind words felt like a defeat.

“I have a gown somewhere that I used for an undercover op a while back.” You said thoughtfully. “I think that may be appropriate.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jack said insistently, “We’ll get you something new for the performance. Unfortunately, appearance is everything with the media.” His fingers trailed over his temples where a flash of grey was appearing.

* * *

You left the strike commander’s office feeling exhausted and stressed. The idea of traveling with Morrison to see a _ballet_ , as important as it was for Overwatch as a whole, was more terrifying than any mission you had been on in years. You were an assassin, not a celebrity.

The recruits were waiting dutifully when you returned to the course. McCree waggled his eyebrows when you walked in and you tried to stifle a grin. He was such a kid, and you hated that you had a soft spot for him.

The cowboy excelled in hand to hand combat. You watched him take out the biggest soldier in the pool without even breaking a sweat. It was impressive. His fighting style was dirty, all ducks and weaves and sharp jabs in places you had never been trained to aim for. You found yourself learning from the way McCree deftly sidestepped strikes and unbalanced his opponents, looking smug and casual the entire time.

Heavy footsteps approached from behind with thuds against the metal floor of the observation deck. 

“Good afternoon, Commander,” you greeted, not bothering to turn.

“How are they looking down there?” Gabriel asked. He moved to stand beside you, hands clasped behind his back. His presence was a comfort; it just felt right. You wanted to move into his space, feel his warmth, but you had to remain professional.

You sighed, “None of them are up to scratch. It’s another bunch of goody two shoes marines and too quiet technicians. McCree has been consistently outpacing them. His hand to hand is phenomenal, he’s agile and fast. He thinks on his feet. Anything he doesn’t know already is something he could learn quickly.”  
You looked at the recruitment files on your datapad before turning to face Reyes.  
“I think we can throw out the other potentials and just take Jesse. He’ll be field ready in almost a year, a few months after he turns eighteen.”

Reyes grunted in assent but said nothing. You both watched Jesse snag a huge ex-marine by the arm and flip the man onto the training mat. A wonderful punctuation to your proposal.

“Cut the training down to three days and send everyone else back. We’ll work one on one with McCree.” Gabe said. You nodded, glad that He took your assessment seriously. As much as Blackwatch needed agents, you needed _good_ agents.  
“Have him clear pool comp, marksmanship, and hand to hand this weekend. The more we can get him signed off for, the faster we can get him in the field.”

You tensed.

“Commander, I’m going to be on assignment this weekend.” You reminded him. As much as you would rather train Jesse than go to the ballet, the strike commander needed you.

“Assignment? Where?” Reyes sounded surprised. Morrison must not have told him yet. You had figured he would consult Reyes before assigning you to an Overwatch designation.

“Strike Commander Morrison requested I accompany him to the Guillard performance in Prague.” You told him. “I thought he had already cleared it with you.”

“This is the first I’m hearing of it.” Reyes said stiffly. “How long will you be gone?”

“I can meet with you this evening to figure everything out.” You offered. The two of you could use the time to catch up and plan for the next few weeks.

“That works.” Reyes turned to leave, “Find me when you’re finished for the day.” His boot steps were heavy and purposeful as he left the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> I have more reaper/reader content over on my writing [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) where I am also participating in Kinktober 2018! Every night in October at 9:30 central! Keep a lookout for a new fic!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Reader put up with a very snarky Jesse McCree and handle the Prague situation.

This time, it was Reyes who stormed into Morrison’s office. He stalked past the secretary and slammed open the door.

“What did I tell you about poaching my agents?” He asked coldly, voice louder than his usual grumble.

“I’m not poaching your agents.” Jack said, calm and collected in the face of Reyes’s anger, “This isn’t a formal mission. It’s a public relations event.” He had anticipated this kind of confrontation. Gabe was so quick to anger these days.

“Public relations my ass,” Gabe growled, “What the hell are you doing?” His eyes narrowed, and he fixed Jack with a menacing glare. His eyes burned with more fire than Jack had seen in a long time. It raised a lot of questions.

“I’m doing my job, Gabi.” Jack said, exhaustion hiding in his voice, “I’m playing the game the UN wants me to play; I’m following orders. Things are bigger now; it’s not just the two of us anymore. We can’t just tear away and forge our own course because we think we know what works.” This was the same mantra Jack had been repeating to himself for months. Follow the rules. Keep people safe. That was what mattered most.

“That’s why Blackwatch exists.” Gabe insisted. “Our team doesn’t need your rules.” It was true. The formation of Blackwatch had been an intentional chink in the armor of the UN’s red tape bureaucratic bullshit. Jack had agreed to let Gabriel play by his own rules as long as they didn’t go too far, but he had never considered Blackwatch to be under his jurisdiction, so why was Gabriel calling it ‘our team’?

Jack let out a long breath. Gabe was familiar with the slump of his shoulders, the way he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed more sleep- they both did. The weight of the world rested on their shoulders, and the UN seemed insistent on making it heavier.

“We know this.” Jack said, “We’ve been over this before.” This argument had taken place a dozen times already, always ending the same way. Jack turned to look at Gabe.  
“Why are you really here?”

The question was so compassionate, so direct; Gabe couldn’t fight the rush of realization that nearly knocked him off his feet. Settling into the same chair you had sat in earlier, he set his head in his hands.

“I need her.” Gabe managed to say, voice halting and unfamiliar. “She’s one of the only things keeping me sane, one of the only things keeping Blackwatch from collapsing.”

Jack nodded in understanding. “I’m not trying to take her from Blackwatch. I wouldn’t do that to your team. She’s a fantastic agent and I need her by my side in this. She’s smart, she’s quick, she’s strong. Hell Gabe, she’s gorgeous.” Jack knew how much you meant to Gabe, meant to Blackwatch. He would never do anything to sabotage Gabriel like that. He had asked you to go to Prague because it seemed like a good business decision. Jack hated that his work had been reduced to just _business_ , but it was better than all-out war.

Gabe’s fists clenched. “This isn’t just about Blackwatch, Jackie.” He floundered, “She…”  
“I-“

Realization dawned in Jack’s eyes.

“You have feelings for her,” Jack spoke the words that Gabe couldn’t find.   
It all fell into place. How could Jack have fought alongside Gabriel for so long and not noticed when he finally found someone. It had been a point of teasing between them for years, neither man ever really finding someone they cared for in that way. Jack had nearly given up looking. It was too risky for the Strike Commander to fall for someone. That person would be his greatest weakness, and he didn’t want to paint a target on their back. But Gabriel, Gabriel could find someone, _did_ find someone. Jack was overjoyed.

Gabriel noticed his wide smile. “The fuck are you grinning about?” He asked defensively.

“I’m happy for you,” Jack said sincerely. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that you and Gabriel were meant for each other. _You_ were the one Gabriel was referring to when he said ‘our team’. Neither you nor Gabriel ever wanted to play by the rules, both of you harbored no fear about throwing regulation out the window and cutting your own course. It was the kind of attitude that drove Jack up the wall and made reports a living nightmare, but it worked for you and Gabe.  
Jack steepled his fingers and cocked his head, an idea forming behind his bright eyes.  
“I have a solution.” He said, “You might hate it.”

“What terrible idea have you come up with now?” Gabriel asked with a groan.

* * *

You were surprised to see Commander Reyes already waiting in his office that evening, a glass of scotch in his hand as he skimmed something on his datapad. Usually, he arrived late, always busy with training or meetings or yelling at someone while you filed away his clutter and got started on reports.

“Do you want a glass?” He offered as you sat in the chair across his desk.

“I can only have one tonight,” You said, “I’m training the practice range first thing tomorrow morning and I can’t afford a hangover.” You raised your eyebrows as Reyes poured you a rather tall glass of the amber liquor. What part of ‘no hangover’ did he not understand? He just shrugged and slid the glass towards you.

“Old business?” You asked as you looked at your task list.

“All of the final paperwork for the Deadlock sting is pushing through, and your promotion may be an official title recognized by the UN if I play my cards right. You were listed as one of Ana’s agents at the gorge and she’s pushing my recommendation through to Director Kaplan.” You smiled wide at the news. This was your chance to be recognized for your hard work.

“New business?” Gabe asked.

“McCree has some of the highest training scores I’ve seen from non-Overwatch personnel. As much as his insubordination gets on my nerves, I’m excited to train him these next few months.” The kid really had grown on you. Gabe nodded his approval, also pleased with how Jesse’s training had been going. You discussed McCree in detail for several minutes before moving on.

“Lacroix has a proposal for an infiltration in India. He gathered some intel on Vishkar Corporation and he needs us to help him get evidence he can bring forward to the High Command.” You continued, “He should have forwarded all of his paperwork your way along with my personal notes.”

“I got those. There was a different case I was looking at farther North on the subcontinent; this may be a chance to fell two birds with one Frenchman.” Gabe scribbled his own notes over the intel for Vishkar. “We can plan to send a team as soon as Lacroix is done visiting Amelie.”

“Did you talk to Commander Morrison about my going to Prague as well? I didn’t realize he hadn’t cleared the absence with you.” You asked nervously. It was never a good thing if the Strike Commander was going behind Gabe’s back.

“I talked to Jackie, yeah,” Gabe did not sound as pissed as you had expected. If Jack had listed you for the appearance in Prague without Gabriel’s knowledge, then you had expected there to be Hell raised in all four corners of the Swiss base. 

“And you’re okay with me going off-base this weekend?” You asked carefully.

“Yeah, Jackie wanted to do this big thing about having Overwatch agents supporting the arts and culture and that shit. The thing is, he doesn’t know anything about art and culture. Fuckin’ cornball.” You stifled your laughter, “We talked about it for a bit, and he decided that it would be better if I went in his stead, an even bigger, scarier soldier that can genuinely appreciate a good stage production.” 

There were too many questions for you to ask right then. So much information was swirling in your head.  
“What makes you qualified to appreciate a stage production?” Was the lame inquiry that you finally managed to choke out.

“I did musical theater in high school,” Gabe said casually, as though this wasn’t something you were going to tease him about in front of the whole Blackwatch squadron, “West Side Story, Hamilton, Les Mis, you name it. I did the costumes as well.” You filed all of this information away for future use, fully intending to make Blackwatch playbills and paste them all across the rec room. Gabe was entirely too comfortable divulging his showtune background, and you wanted to make him regret that.

“And you’re okay with leaving Blackwatch unattended for 3 days? Valdez and Prithi might not be able to keep the Swiss base from burning down.” 

Gabe smiled, “They can take care of themselves. It will be okay.”  
You were wary of how at ease Gabriel seemed with the whole situation. He was usually stressed and worried, afraid of leaving Blackwatch for fear of his agents getting into trouble without him to be there for them. You held similar fears. Blackwatch was a family, and you didn’t want to take any risks that could threaten their safety.

“Uh, Gabe?” You asked, “Since this isn’t an official mission, more of a sponsored public appearance, do you think this could count as our time off? It’s nearly the end of the month anyways.” The suggestion was benign; but since the two of you would already be away from base, maybe you would be able to get out of your previous arrangement.

“I swear,” Gabe shook his head, “You’re the only agent I’ve ever had that tried to get out of taking time off. Yeah, sure. We don’t have to take any more time off once we get back from Prague. But I’m issuing an order right now that you have to relax for at least one night while we’re there. Go shopping or something.”

You conceded. That was a fair trade.

“We should both get fitted for this weekend in the next day or so.” Gabe said, “I’m thinking red? With gold accents?” He tapped his chin in thought.

“I’m going to be honest, sir,” You shrugged, “I know nothing about fashion. I’m a soldier. Give me plenty of room to hide my weapons and I’ll be fine.”

Gabe let out a breathy laugh, raising his eyebrows. “Do you really think we’re going to need concealed arms at a ballet performance? This is just for show; there will be actual law enforcement there to keep people safe.”

You pursed your lips, “Just the palm pistol? And a knife? One knife?” You weren’t used to going anywhere unarmed.

“You can take the thigh holster.” Gabe conceded with a smile. He moved to pour himself another glass of scotch, then to top off your own glass. You pushed his hand away. “We’re taking private transport, and Jack booked a suite at one of the fancy hotels already because he’s spoiled like that. We’re taking over that reservation.”

“Is there a guest list for the gala?” You asked, “I want to know who I’m dealing with at this shindig.”

“I’ll forward it to you,” Gabe said. “Anything else?” You shook your head. All of this planning was wearing you out. You always hated bureaucracy and media events, despite being very well suited for them.

You didn’t leave Gabe’s office until late that evening. The two of you spent several hours just enjoying each other’s company. It was difficult to remind yourself that you were just two colleagues. Ana, Lena, and Jesse had tricked you into thinking Gabriel may return your feelings. You had to stay professional. This wasn’t the first time you had shared drinks with Gabe in the evening, and it wouldn’t be the last. As his second in command, it was only natural that the two of you would spend so much time together.

Safe in your quarters, you flopped face down on your bed. Would you be able to last an entire weekend with Gabe in Prague? Would the rest of your time at Blackwatch be this torturous? You were suddenly struck with the fear that you would have to leave Blackwatch if your feelings for Gabe began jeopardizing your work.

* * *

The pool of recruits was waiting for you the next morning at the practice range. You had to stop yourself from smiling when you saw Jesse. Even if these recruits were all going home, it wouldn’t be right to play favorites.

“The next several hours will be spent on marksmanship and firearm proficiency. The training program will produce a qualitative evaluation of your speed and accuracy, but I will also be present to form my own opinions. Start with the weapon you feel most comfortable with, and complete every available course listed by Athena.” You measured the reactions of the recruits. Some of them seemed genuinely excited while others were less than thrilled. Upon dismissal, most of the marines went straight for the heavy assault rifles, the technicians selected the semi-automatic handguns, and one of the intelligence agents even selected a high caliber distance rifle. You were intrigued but still didn’t think you would change your stance on recruiting from this pool.

You raised your eyebrows as Jesse sauntered over and looked through the selection of handguns. He was picky. None of the other recruits had been so particular, but Jesse measured the weight and tested the grip of several weapons before picking up a single action revolver. He performed a series of dramatic flourishes, spinning and tossing the revolver with a wide grin before checking the weapon out.

A few of the recruits paused to watch as Jesse lined up with his first set of targets. This kid clearly didn’t fit in with the rest. He was young, theatrical, and dressed like a goddamn cartoon character. Since the first exercise yesterday, Jesse had been outperforming a good number of the recruits despite very clearly having no formal training. He was an outlier. He didn’t bunk with the rest of the recruits, didn’t talk like them or fight like them. You could sense the jealousy and hostility brewing from the way the marines glared at the kid.

Jesse set the revolver down on the ledge before him. The training bots filed out onto the range. His eyes slid across the horizon, calculating. You held your breath; you couldn’t help it.

The bots fell. All five of them. You looked to where McCree was holding the practice revolver, tip still glowing blue. The air rang from the shots.

You couldn’t believe how Jesse looked with a pistol in his hand. He was so relaxed, so confident. For the first time since his arrest, Jesse looked completely at peace.

“Who does that piece of shit kid think he is?” One of the marines growled. You didn’t know if Jesse could hear, but your eyes snapped to where the man was standing. His accent was distinct. Britain, West Country, Bristol. “I ought to show that dumbass a thing or two, wipe that grin off his mug and knock that hat off his head.”

You planted yourself in front of the man. “You’re dismissed.” Your voice was cold.

“I’m sorry, what?” The man spluttered.

“You’re dismissed. Pack your gear. I don’t want to see you outside of the bunks for the rest of the day. Commanders Reyes and Morrison will be hearing about your disrespect and I may send a report directly to your current CO.” You took a step forward, into the man’s space.

“Yes Ma’am,” He said, ashamed. You glared at him the entire time he turned in his weapon and left the range.

“Disrespect is not tolerated here.” You addressed everyone, “If anyone has a problem, they can come to me or Commander Reyes directly. Is that clear?” 

You were satisfied with the unanimous assent from the recruits. No one dared look in McCree’s direction as they returned to their drills. 

With the knowledge that none of the potentials were going to make it into Blackwatch, you only paid them the necessary amount of attention. Watching McCree shoot was far too enrapturing anyways. He had perfect accuracy with every pistol and rifle he selected. You watched him work his way through the shotguns with a brutal precision that reminded you of Commander Reyes. 

Where did this kid learn to shoot?

You stopped him before he checked out one of the automatic weapons.

“How long have you been training firearms?” You asked.

“Uh,” He furrowed his brows in thought, “Five years? Since I was twelve. My dad taught me initially when I was nine, but I didn’t really pick it up til a few years later.”

“And you started your string of armed robberies at fifteen?” You crossed your arms. 

“Yeah, my sister and I started rounding up Deadlock and running stickups on the moneybags off the reservation.” He shrugged. Clearly, he didn’t feel too much guilt about his criminal activities.

“You have a sister? Why the fuck haven’t I heard about this?” You demanded. If Jesse was withholding this kind of information, he may not be entirely trustworthy. You were instantly on edge.

“She’s not mine by blood, thank goodness.” Jesse shook his head in horror, “She’s- she was behind most of the Deadlock operations. She was all the family I had after my parents died. I don’t know where she is now. Reyes didn’t tell me if they got her at the gorge.” His expression was tortured. You still had a hard time understanding just how fucked up Jesse’s week had been. You and Reyes had stormed his home, killed his friends, and basically abducted him back to Europe. It was far less likely that the kid was untrustworthy than it was that he just didn’t have a clue what to do.

“I’ll see what I can find out for you.” You found yourself offering before you could stop yourself. Damn this kid and his puppy dog eyes.

“Thanks,” Jesse’s eyes softened, “And thanks for sticking up for me earlier. I had a feeling those big guys didn’t like me very much.”

“Anytime. Blackwatch is a family.” You locked eyes with the kid, “We look out for each other.” 

Jesse seemed stunned by the sincerity in your voice. You moved back to the other recruits, letting him figure out what he needed to do.

* * *

Gabriel dragged you off base to get fitted for your appearance at the ballet and gala. There was a couture atelier in town that worked closely with Overwatch and Blackwatch. You had never considered a designer being contracted to create tactically sound formal wear for an entire paramilitary organization, but it made a little bit of sense.

You didn’t much enjoy the fittings for formal wear. Having no knowledge of fashion or trends, you were forced to let the designer make most of the decisions which resulted in you being dressed up in a never-ending stream of gowns and suits. Gabriel was more enthusiastic. He took an active role in picking out matching ensembles for the both of you. His crimson waistcoat and pants looked very bold against his dark skin, you agreed. The black cloak with gold accents seemed to fit his personality, and you were surprised to see hoodie-and-beanie Commander Reyes look so at ease in such glamorous clothing.

You, Gabe, and the designer looked at the dress that was currently clinging to your hips in a way that was not conducive for hand to hand combat.  
“I don’t like the floral.” Gabe said.

“I don’t like the shape.” The designer tugged at where the skirt fell loosely. 

“I don’t like any of it.” You frowned into the mirror. “I can’t hide a thigh holster under this. I can’t even raise my leg.”

“Come to the back.” The designer pulled you off the lighted platform where you had been perched like a goddamn Barbie. You followed the designer as they dragged you to a room filled with bolts of fabric and an army of dress forms. You shot a terrified look to where Gabriel was still standing by the fitting rooms, but he merely shrugged as you disappeared into the workshop.

The designer ordered you to strip and stand still as they pinned a series of disconnected pieces together around your waist. You watched a gown begin to come together before your eyes.

“Plenty of room for a thigh holster?” They asked as they laid a gold trim across your chest. “Can you kick a man’s lights out with this skirt?”

You raised your knee slowly, a grin beginning to spread across your cheeks. “Yes, I can. This works perfectly.” 

“Excellent, I will have this gown finished and sent up with Commander Reyes’s selections tomorrow evening.” The designer helped you back into your regular clothes. You were stunned that they would be able to sew a gown in under 24 hours, but you didn’t question the designer’s abilities.

Gabriel pestered you with questions as you left the shop.   
“What did he fit you with? Did it match my suit? Is it full length?” You just smiled and shrugged. Gabe seemed visibly distressed by your lack of answer and you kind of wanted the dress to be a surprise. He was so invested in your outfit for the Gala, you could very well make him wait until the night of the performance to see it. Instead, you diverted his attention to the disrespectful recruit from that morning and Jesse’s unbelievable accuracy.

* * *

You wound up spending the evening with Gabe and Jesse, much to your surprise. Jesse approached you when you got back to base, ready to assault you with a ton of questions about life at Blackwatch. It was difficult for him, getting used to life on a military base after spending so long fending for himself at the gorge. You helped him figure out his laundry fiasco, and the two of you collapsed on the rec room couch. Jesse seemed disappointed that you would be off base all weekend, and you tried your best to assure him that Valdez and Prithi could help him with anything he needed.

“I lost my sister and her robot butler, and gained a whole bunch of moms,” Jesse shook his head as you added their contact information on his comm.

“Jesse McCree, I am not your mother.” You said sharply. “I can, and will, make you run laps until your boots fall apart.”

“Hate to break it to you, _jefe_ , but you’re a mom. This whole squadron would fall apart if you didn’t snap at their heels.”

“I’m their superior officer, Jesse. This is a black ops team. Military.” You insisted. You weren’t a mom. Captain Amari was a mom. Valdez had a beagle; that made her a mom. You screamed at recruits and eliminated targets from three blocks away. There wasn’t a mom bone in your body.

“Nuh-uh,” Jesse sounded so much like a child you winced at the earlier image of him with a gun in his hand. “You’re a mom, and Reyes is dad.” The kid looked so smug you wanted to punch him. That would prove him wrong.

“I’m a what now?” A voice demanded. Commander Reyes himself was passing by the doorway but had stopped to level a questioning look at Jesse. In the kid’s defense, he didn’t back down.

“I was just saying that your lieutenant here was Blackwatch mom, and you are Blackwatch dad.” Jesse grinned.

Reyes smiled wide. “Jack is gonna be so pissed.” The commander had already pulled out his comm. “He always wanted to be the squad dad. Even back in SEP, I got called dad. Jackie was always just cornbread.” 

“Don’t enable him,” You hissed at Reyes. The commander just laughed and came to steal another cushion on the couch, efficiently settling himself between your glare and Jesse’s satisfied smirk.  
“I’m going to be glad to be rid of you for three days.” You huffed at the cowboy. “We should have left in that gorge where we found you.” 

“But cha _didn’t_.” McCree said sarcastically.

“Are you that much of a pain in her ass?” Gabe asked, surprised.

“The worst.” You groaned just as Jesse said, “I’m sweet as a peach, Commander.”

“The worst.” Gabe nodded, the corners of his lips pulled down in immediate understanding. Gabe knew the horrors of training a smartass; you had given him a fair amount of trouble when you first joined the team.

The three of you were up until past midnight, talking and snacking on some sweets Jesse had pilfered from the canteen. You and Gabe had to remind him that he could eat whenever he was hungry, but he wasn’t allowed to keep food stashed in his room. Gabe had to shoo the both of you off to bed, frowning as Jesse pleaded to stay up later.

“There weren’t no bedtimes in Deadlock,” He argued. 

“Too bad.” Reyes grabbed the kid by the scruff of his collar and deposited him into his quarters. “Get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my writing [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! I post short stories and take requests for Overwatch characters!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Gabriel finally make it to Prague to enjoy some time off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update is so late! This chapter was a beast to write! When will these idiots talk to each other?

Friday morning rolled around and you were dragging Jesse out of bed at 06:00 to run drills. With the other recruits gone, you could buckle down and focus on what really needed to be done. You also took advantage of the chance to learn some of Jesse’s dirtier fighting moves. By 08:00, the two of you were sitting in the cafeteria, throwing bits of toast at each other as you tried to convince the kid to get a regulation haircut.

“I can’t believe Morrison is letting you get away with this,” you groaned.

“He also gave me my hat back,” Jesse pointed out, “I feel like I could walk into his office and ask for just about anything and he’d probably give it to me.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” A voice appeared next to you as Gabriel set his own tray down, piled high with steaming food. “Are we talking about me?”

“No.” You and Jesse spoke simultaneously.

Gabe clutched his heart in mock offense, “My greatest agents? Turning on me?” 

“Jesse isn’t even an agent yet. And not everything is about you, boss man.” You knocked your elbow into his ribs.

“Could’ve fooled me,” McCree shot you a wink and a smirk from behind his glass of orange juice. You kicked him under the table.

“Eat up, runt,” you ordered. “I wanna get some laps in before you start your tutoring.” The faster you could get Jesse away from Gabriel, the lower the chance he would say something _really_ stupid.

“Let the kid enjoy his breakfast,” Gabe said. Jesse flashed you a smug smile fit for a toddler and shoveled another spoonful of food into his mouth. You had been defeated.

* * *

The flight from Zurich to Prague was only an hour long. You and Gabriel both expressed your distaste for the unnecessarily cushy jet that waited for you at the runway. Both of you were used to dark, empty dropships with flat benches and low ceilings. You sank into the plush seat with a groan, pulling out your datapad to finalize the requisition orders for the month. Gabriel snatched the device out of your hand as he settled into his own seat, a glass of liquor in his hand from the in-flight bar.

“This is supposed to be a weekend off,” he said. “I don’t want to catch you doing any work.” He slipped the tablet into his own bag and raised the glass to his lips. You shot him a glare and crossed your arms.

“You don’t look like you’re taking the weekend off,” you noted. “Where are your beanie and hoodie?” You gestured to Gabriel’s current ensemble. He was wearing a white button down with a black tie and dress pants. It was strange seeing the commander in something other than a hoodie or tac gear, but you certainly liked the way he looked. His curls were surprisingly tame and he had taken the time to trim his beard into something a little less menacing.

“I’m going to have to deal with the press when we land.” He shrugged. You looked down to your own t-shirt and fatigues, certainly not as flashy as Gabriel. The press could deal. You weren’t a decorated war hero, and nobody would know your name. 

The flight was short but enjoyable. The European countryside looked gorgeous from the jet windows, farmland and villages drifting past as you crossed Germany.

The sun had set when you landed, but there was still a small crowd of people vying for Gabriel’s attention as the two of you disembarked. Journalists flocked to meet him as the two of you made your way to the waiting car. A few security personnel tried to curb the crowd as Gabriel waved them off with a smile and a series of noncommittal answers. You provided a buffer as Gabriel slipped into the car, bodily placing yourself between the crowd and the open door.

Prague was an old city filled with new life. Stone buildings with facades hundreds of years old looked stunning cast in neon light. People milled about the streets laughing and drinking and dancing. You much preferred this vision of the city to the dark and gruesome crime world you had seen on your last visit. You peered out the window of the sleek black car as you and Gabe approached the hotel. Everything was gorgeous and glowing and vibrant. You wanted to be a part of it. Your life had been strict and regimented for years, and you envied the young woman on the street corner as she laughed and stumbled arm in arm with her friends.

Gabriel must have noticed your expression. “Is it too much?” he asked, misconstruing your wistfulness for annoyance.

“No,” you sighed and shook your head, “it looks like fun.”

Gabe said nothing. Your nose was pressed against the glass the entire ride to the hotel. The lights passed over your face, illuminating your eyes with a different shade every second. Something in Gabe’s chest twinged.

The hotel had pulled out all the stops for Commander Reyes, hero of the Omnic Crisis. You nearly punched the concierge that tried to take your bag before Gabe placed a heavy hand on your shoulder. His expression warned you to just play along, be a civilian for once. 

The room was opulent, a two bedroom suite with a fancy bar and tons of ridiculous abstract sculptures scattered around to fill the space. You began sweeping for bugs the second the concierge had left. Gabriel just let you go. These habits had been trained into you by his hand, it would be more trouble to try and stop you.

Once you had tested all of the exits and vents, inspected the deadbolts and catalogued every item in the room, there was nothing left for you to do. Gabriel had confiscated your datapad so there was no way for you to get any work done. You stood blankly for several moments, unsure of how to fill your time.

“I’m going to take a bath?” you said, voice unsure and empty. It had been so long since you had had nothing to fill your time with. What were you supposed to do?

“Go ahead,” Gabe said. He was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly revealing the scarred skin of his chest. You really needed that bath.

The jets in the tub soothed your eternally aching muscles as you slipped into the hot water. Your nose crinkled at the initial fragrance of eucalyptus and mint that you had tossed in on a whim, but you grew to enjoy the smell. This was your chance to indulge in frivolous luxuries you otherwise wouldn’t have access to. Gabe had insisted this was a sort of vacation, after all.

Despite the soothing water and the peace of the hotel, you couldn’t help but let your mind worry. Your feelings for Gabriel were starting to affect your work. You were distracted, unfocused, compromised. If you couldn’t pull yourself together, then you would have to leave Blackwatch. Leave your family.

Jesse would never forgive you.

You wanted to blame the kid. If he had never opened his big mouth, you wouldn’t have had to face your feelings. But this was your fault. You hadn’t quelled this crush in the beginning, and now you had deluded yourself into thinking the commander may return your feelings. 

Nothing made this easier on you. Not Ana’s encouragement. Not Lena’s support. Not Jesse’s snide comments. And certainly not Gabriel in his stupid button down.

You made up your mind. If you couldn’t get over your feelings for Gabriel— if you couldn’t stay professional, you would leave Blackwatch. There was always a place for you back on Ana’s team, or you could take the job Jack had offered you.

Wrapping yourself in a fluffy bathrobe, you wandered out to the balcony of the hotel. The room was several stories up and looked out over a lively quarter of the city. You watched life unfold for thousands of people. 

Footsteps thudded behind you. Gabriel’s warm presence settled beside you, and you heard the click of his lighter as he pulled on a cigarette. He offered you a glass of wine. You almost didn’t want to take it.

The wine was good, dry and smooth. 

“Valdez said Jesse is doing fine,” Gabe said. He knocked some ash off of his cigarette and braced his arms on the balcony railing. He had rolled his sleeves up and left the top several buttons of his shirt undone. His curls had fallen from their former perfect positions, a product of Gabe running his fingers through his hair every five minutes it seemed. You hoped you could pass your flush off as an effect of the wine, or the weather. 

“I may try and call him tomorrow,” you mused. He probably wouldn’t get out of bed on the weekend unless you called him and chewed him out.

“You really do sound like his mother,” Gabe scoffed. You swatted at his arm. Your reputation didn’t need this.

“He calls you dad.”

“I’m okay with that. He needs someone to be there for him.” He shrugged. You thought back to the way Gabe treated Jesse. The first ride back to Switzerland, the night in the rec room, breakfast that morning. He was so much softer with the kid, softer than he was with any other agent. The only other times he opened up that much were around the original strike team— and with you.

“I never thought I would end up here,” you said, swirling the wine in your glass as you watched lights dance across the water of the river. Prague wasn’t too different from Zurich, but you appreciated the vivacity of the people dancing and singing and feasting in the city below you.

“I’m glad you did.” Gabe murmured, as though he was afraid to say it. He understood what you meant. You had gone from a nobody in the military to the second in command of an international Black Ops organization. You had a family you could rely on and young punks to take care of. You made a note that you wanted to introduce Jesse to Fareeha when you got back to base. She was only a few years younger than him.

* * *

You fell into the plush, queen-sized bed at a remarkably early hour. No obligations in the early morning meant you were about to get more sleep than you had been able to find in months.

Maybe vacation wasn’t so terrible.

* * *

Jesse answered your call the next morning sounding unusually chipper.

“What are you getting into now?” you asked suspiciously. It was never a good sign if the ingrate was enjoying himself before 10:00.

“Nothing…” He sounded too innocent for your liking. “I just met the Newton twins. They seem like cool people.”

“Please don’t destroy anything?” you begged. You knew exactly how ‘cool’ the Newton twins were. “Blackwatch can’t afford any kind of repair charges.” Jesse took that very moment to excuse himself, claiming to be very busy.

You rubbed your temples and slumped over your coffee. Teenagers were so difficult.

“How’s our boy doing?” Gabe asked from behind his own mug. You envied the datapad in his hand, but he had assured you he wasn’t doing anything for work. You had seen the animal videos on his screen as you refilled your cup. Absolutely not productive.

“He just met Wake and Tack.”

“Not my first choice of friends for the kid, but the twins aren’t that bad. Really.” Gabe shrugged.

You stared at your coffee for a few more minutes before Gabe spoke again.  
“Get dressed. We’re going out.”

“Where to?” You raised an eyebrow. Amelie’s performance wasn’t until tomorrow. What could you possibly have to do today?

“Cafes. Shopping. You name it. I’m getting you out of this hotel room.” Gabe looked at you pointedly. He was right. You had been awake for several hours already and all you had done was wait for something to do. It was Gabe’s fault for stealing your datapad.

* * *

Brunch was nice. The small cafe had good food-- that Gabe ate a lot of. He kept on sliding dishes across the table for you to try, insisting that you sample a little bit of everything. He held out his fork and you just grinned as you took the bites he was offering.

The waiter even brought you a free dessert, though you assumed it was because they were attempting to hit on Gabriel. The two of you dove into the cheesecake with delight, fighting for the last bites by sparring with your forks. The meal ended with you downing the rest of your mimosa and taking Gabe’s arm in your own as the two of you wandered around the City of Spires. 

You allowed yourself to be dragged into some chic clothing store meant for people considerably younger than either you or Gabe. “What are we doing here?” You asked as Gabe waved to the girl behind the counter.

“Shopping. We need something a bit more stylish, don’t you think?” He gestured to both of your attempts at civilian clothing, black t-shirts with matching dark pants and boots. You had just grabbed anything that didn’t have the Blackwatch logo on it when you were packing.

“Like what?” you asked in disbelief. 

“Like this.” Gabe grabbed a hanger and handed it to you. An indigo crop top with gold sequins. “This store has everything! You could shop at five or six stores, or just one.”

“I’m good.” You handed the article back. Certainly not your style.

Gabe descended further between the aisles, snatching up hangers and ignoring your protests as he held things up to size them to you. You were making a scene. Kids were watching as you tried to beg Gabriel to leave the store, but he insisted.

You were sure half the shoppers were invested in the outcome of the two old folks arguing in the shoe department when Gabe finally shoved you into a changing room with about 15 different hangers.

“Try those on and let me know what you like,” he ordered.

You did as you were told. Piecing together the various bits to create something resembling an outfit. The first three options were terrible. The fourth was downright uncomfortable. The fifth ensemble was maybe passable, and you slipped out of the fitting room to find Gabriel already changed into a leather jacket over a red t-shirt. You eyed the triple layer of studded belts over the ripped jeans with unabashed criticism.

“Don’t make that face,” Gabe grinned. “You know it looks great.” He tugged his dog tags out from under the collar of his shirt as if that somehow made him cooler.   
It did.

“You look… amazing,” he let out a breath. You scoffed and waved him off.

“Don’t mock me. I feel ridiculous.” You tugged on the various fringes and laces that you had matched together.

Gabe talked you into buying an iridescent sheer top and cutoff denim shorts with stockings. It was far from your usual style, but Gabe ripped the tags off and took them to the register, tossing your regular clothes into the shopping bag. You tried to protest as he paid for the both of you, but he ignored you and charged the purchases to his personal account.

“What’s all this about?” you asked.

“Do you trust me?” Gabe placed a hand on your shoulder. You tried to ignore how _goddamned_ cool he looked in that leather jacket.

“On most occasions? Yes. Right now? I’m not so sure.” Why couldn’t Gabe just tell you what was going on? It clearly wasn’t any kind of undercover op, but Gabe rarely did things for no reason at all.

“Can you please just trust me?” he asked. You only hesitated for a moment before nodding.

* * *

“A nightclub?” you questioned, hands on your hips as Gabe tried to usher you towards the door.

“I promise it will be fun.” He wrapped his arm around your waist and moved you towards the entrance. “When was the last time you had a night out, just as a civilian?” 

_Just as a civilian_ you repeated to yourself. You and Gabe were undercover, kind of. Blend in with the droves of teenagers and twenty-somethings for one night. You placed your hand on Gabe’s arm in an attempt to play along. How hard could this be?

It proved to be very hard. Gabe dragged you over to the bar and bought the two of you a round of shots. Then another. The music stopped being too loud once the alcohol made it into your bloodstream and the strobing lights stopped burning your retinas as you let your guard down bit by bit. You had catalogued all the exits, took note of the greatest hazards. There was nothing left to do but enjoy yourself.

You let Gabe drag you into the crowd of people on the dance floor. You let yourself be jostled around for several moments while you acclimated to the rhythm of the bodies pressed around you. You let the alcohol in your blood push aside your worries for once. Blindly, you reached for Gabe. You needed him to anchor you.

His hands found yours and he pulled you in close. You had danced with Gabe on numerous occasions before. Various galas, undercover ops, really drunk at the Blackwatch Holiday Party. The bass thrummed in your ribs and you let your head fall back as the liquor sent the world topsy-turvy.

Several indeterminate EDM songs later your cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and another shot was being pressed into your hands. You tossed back the drink and continued doing something that approximated dancing. Every few songs more liquor seemed to appear from thin air. The kids around you didn’t seem to mind that two old military dogs were stiffly swaying to the senseless beat. It was a fun and surprisingly inviting atmosphere.

Gabe’s hands were large and warm as the roved over your hips and waist. You let yourself forget professionalism, forget that this was your commanding officer and that you couldn’t act on your feelings for him. Your own hands ran through his curls, down beneath the collar of his t-shirt. Both of you were dripping with sweat and whatever else had been spilled on you over the course of the night.

The cold air of the real world hit you like a shotgun blast. You shivered and yawned as you and Gabe stumbled out of the club and onto the streets. Gabe threw his jacket over your shoulders and steadied you with a hand around your waist as he led you back towards the hotel. 

The elevator was your worst enemy. Slow and rocking as it carried you up. You clung to Gabe’s arm as the spins began to creep in from the back of your head. 

“I don’t think I’m having fun anymore,” you groaned into his elbow. A hand stroked over you head comfortingly.

The lock on the suite door beeped green and you stumbled into the room. The jacket was the first to go, shrugged off and tossed over the armchair. Your top was next, left on the floor. Your shorts came off next, followed by your stockings. Gabe fell in behind you, picking up your discarded clothes. You collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to turn down the sheets.

Gabriel was right behind you. A glass of water was set on the side table. Arms snaked under your hips to lift you just high enough so a blanket could be dragged up over your shoulders. You snatched a wrist as it tried to pull away and tugged. A combination of unbridled, intoxicated strength and Gabe’s own surprise had him tumbling onto the bed over you.

“I’m just trying to get you to sleep,” Gabe grumbled.

“Lay down for a minute?” You asked attempting to wrap your arms around the large body on top of you.

“I will if you’d let me up for a second.” 

You relented. Gabe sat up long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and undo his layered belts before settling beside you. You curled into his side, one hand splayed over his chest as you tangled your feet together. 

You don’t remember falling asleep, but the sound of Gabe’s heartbeat was steady as you drifted off.

The clock read 3:43 when your eyes drifted open. Gabe was still snoring softly beside you. He hadn’t moved from where he had laid. You downed the glass of water in three gulps and rubbed your temples. Sobriety kicked you hard in the ass with the implications of everything you had done tonight.

What were you going to do?

Several seconds of fumbling finally found your comm. The light was blinding as the screen turned on, and you cursed softly.

It took several tries to type out your message, but you managed to hit send on the first tap. As short as it was, the question sobered you up completely, and you couldn’t help the sinking in your chest as you stared at the delivered message.

_Commander Morrison,_

_Is the position on your strike team still available? If the offer still stands, I am interested in the potential transfer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty) now!
> 
> And [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) will have to kick me out if they want me gone!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Gabe attend Amelie's performance. The two of them are forced into a conversation neither is ready to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! I'm so excited to be this close to the end!

When Gabe woke up, he was alone in the bed. The sound of the shower running confirmed that you were already up.

His datapad let him know that it was already late in the day and that he had a shit ton of notifications to scroll through. Apparently Wake and Tack, in one of the greatest breaches of protocol in Blackwatch history, had taken Jesse out for a joyride in one of the dropships. The three of them were going to see some pretty serious disciplinary action come Monday.

A strange feeling under Gabe’s feet had him looking away from the datapad to see a pile of belts on the floor next to his jeans. He must have been pretty tired last night if he left his clothes on the floor. How drunk had the two of you been?

A message from Jack caught his eye and Gabe couldn’t fight the smile that lit up his eyes. He couldn’t wait to tell the boy scout how much fun he had had last night. It was perfect, exactly as he had imagined.

Gabe’s stomach sank when he opened the message from the strike commander. 

_What the hell did you do?_

Followed by a screenshot of a message from your comm to Jack’s-- timestamped 03:44.

Gabe couldn’t believe it. Why would you want to leave Blackwatch. Had he done something? He stalked to the other bathroom in the suite, stepping under the shower spray before the water could warm up. 

You were both very drunk last night. If he had tried to hurt you, you wouldn’t have been able to fight him off. But he would remember if he had done something, right? Had he said something? Had he crossed a boundary? He couldn’t figure out why you would want to leave him when yesterday had been so perfect. Would you say something? Would you let him know what he had done?

He and Jack had planned everything out. Gabe had wanted to show you a good time, to make you happy. This weekend was a chance to spend time with you that didn’t involve murder or torture or budgeting. He had wanted to see you happy and carefree. He had wanted to tell you how he felt.

His fist clenched at his sides, blunt nails digging into the flesh of his palms. If he had hurt you, if he had done _anything_ to drive you away-

His fist collided with the shower wall. Luckily, the tile didn’t crack under his knuckles.

He just didn’t understand. He wanted you. He needed you. He couldn’t do anything without you by his side. And you wanted to leave him. For Jack.

Gabe’s anger had subsided by the time he stepped out of the bathroom. A message from Ana was waiting for him.

_Fix this._

Gabe shuddered. It was a threat— at best.

He messaged Jack in earnest. The strike commander, for his part, kept in constant communication with Gabe despite the amount of responsibility he was facing. Gabe desperately tried to assure Jack that he couldn’t have done anything, couldn’t have hurt you. It didn’t take much convincing. Jack knew Gabe would never do anything to risk what he had with you. What he wanted to have with you.

You didn’t speak to Gabe much at all over the course of the day. You took several hours to get ready for the performance and reception. Makeup, and jewelry and a dress were involved, and you spent several hours in the bathroom trying to put yourself together, especially nursing a mild hangover from the night before.

Gabe kept to himself as well, moping as he groomed and dressed. He usually loved dressing up, especially when he was happy to support Amelie and Gerard. He found it hard to be happy for the couple, hard to be excited to watch a performance about a doomed love. Gabe knew how “Swan Lake” ended. His reflection grimaced.

“Hey, Gabe?” you called from across the suite.

“Yeah?” he sighed deeply and fought the urge to run his hand through his hair. He had just styled it.

“Can you zip me?”

Gabe felt his heart stop. The dress was perfect, more than he could have imagined. Gold and sheer across your collarbones, down across your chest. Maroon and gold clung to your waist before falling freely in a layered skirt that reached your ankles in uneven folds. 

You turned, exposed the skin of your back where the sheer fell open, unfastened. Gabe held his breath as he carefully dragged the zipper up, trying not to fumble as his large fingers buttoned the small clasps at the nape of your neck.

“Thanks,” you smoothed the front of the dress glancing at yourself in the mirror before you frowned. Your fingers brushed your shoulder. “Should I cover up my scars?”

“No,” Gabe was ashamed at the desperation in his voice, “they’re beautiful. That’s what this is all about. We’re still us, despite what we’ve done. The scars are important. You should never be ashamed of them.”

You ducked your head in embarrassment, “I know. I just get nervous around the press.” 

Gabe placed a finger under your jaw, lifting your eyes. He watched the two of you in the mirror. Your lips were painted a matching red to your dress, cheeks and brow bone dusted with gold. His waistcoat matched the deep red of your skirt, gold lapel pin and cufflinks accentuated with you by his side. A small smile spread across his face as he saw how well you fit together. His dark skin against the bold fabric of his suit, the gold embroidery across your collarbones.

“The car will be here in an hour.” Gabe said, returning to his room to finish up and calm his racing heart.

* * *

You were silent on the way to the theater. What could you say? Every time you looked at Gabe you realized just how bad your situation was. This entire trip had been a mistake. Three days in a hotel room with just you commanding officer who you happened to be in love with? A recipe for disaster. You focused your gaze to the window and tried to fight every instinct to curl into Gabe’s side.

The car pulled up to the front of the theater and you were surprised to see a small crowd of media people milling about the front, talking with the high society names that had come for the Guillard performance.

You took Gabe’s hand as he helped you out of the car. The two of you walking arm in arm towards the door.

A woman approached the two of you, microphone at the ready.

“And visiting tonight all the way from Overwatch headquarters is hero of the omnic crisis and former commander of Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes.” The woman introduced your commander. “Are you excited to represent such a renowned world-saving effort at this performance tonight?”

Gabe smiled, nodding at the reporter, “I’m always happy to see such a wonderful performance of a beautiful classic. Gerard and Amelie are very dear friends, and it’s great to be able to celebrate their engagement in this amazing city.”

The reporter turned her attention to you, “And who is your plus one tonight, Commander Reyes?”

Gabe introduced you, placing a comforting hand on your back as the reporter addressed you directly.

“Lieutenant, what brings a soldier like you out to Prague? Are you a fan of ballet?” 

“I’m here to show my support for Amelie and Gerard as well,” You said, “It means so much to be able to do this for Amelie. She and Gerard are both so wonderful and I’m happy that they have each other.” 

The reporter thankfully freed the two of you after that question, and you and Gabe hurried inside to avoid being held up any longer. Gerard found you once the two of you made it inside the theater.

“ _Mes amies!_ ” he greeted cheerfully, “Come, let me show you your seats. The show is about to begin.” He ushered you into the enormous theater and led you to the reserved seats on the orchestra floor.

You and Gabe took your seats, letting Gerard chatter idly as you waited for the lights to dim. You and Gabe still hadn’t spoken a word to each other since the hotel room. 

The lights in the theater dimmed and Gabe tried to let himself relax as the orchestra began playing the introduction. You were sitting right next to him, every brush of your leg against his a reminder of the fact that you wanted to leave.

He didn’t even register most of the performance. His mind was racing the entire time as he tried to reconcile the fact that he may lose you. He blamed himself. It was his fault. If he hadn’t taken you out last night. If he hadn’t let himself get so drunk. If he hadn’t waited so long to confess his feelings. What could he have done to keep from losing you?

You weren’t much better off. All you could worry about was the message you had received from Strike Commander Morrison that morning.

_Agent,_

_I will only approve your reassignment to my strike team with permission from Commander Reyes. He is your CO and he must approve the transfer._

How could you explain to Gabe that you wanted to leave Blackwatch? He would see right through you. Blackwatch was your home, your family. You would never just abandon them. He would realize the truth. He would realize that you had feelings for him. What would he think of you? A silly lieutenant crushing on her commander? A manipulative subordinate trying to seduce a superior? Would he ever be able to see you the same way again?

Neither of you realized when the ballet had ended, both of you standing and clapping blankly before filing out of the theater.

A car was waiting to take you to the reception, and you let Gabe help you inside, barely nodding in his direction as thanks.

Both of your smiles were fake as you entered the reception. Gerard once again led you to your seats, filling in the silence with his unending praise for Amelie as the two of you sat stiffly.

“ _Elle était très belle,_ ” he gushed, “ _mon oisette!_ ”

“She should be here at any moment.”

“I can’t wait for you to see her.”

“Here she is!”

You looked up to see Amelie making her way across the room. The guests had erupted into scattered applause at her entrance, flocking to greet her. The three of you waited patiently for her to make her way to your table.

“ _Mon amour_ ,” she greeted Gerard with a kiss. “Commander Reyes, it is wonderful to see you again.” The two hugged briefly before Amelie turned to you.

“ _Mon amie,_ ” she smiled and threw her arms around you in delight, “it is always a joy to drink with you.” The two of you exchanged feather light kisses on the cheek before settling down for your meal.

The rest of the party was tedious and taxing. You greeted dozens of Very Important Strangers as everyone in the hall came to speak with Amelie and Gabriel. Gerard must have spoken to the man in charge of the champagne because you and Amelie struggled to find anyone who would let you have more than two glasses. You exchanged sour looks with the ballerina. How were you supposed to survive this dreadful event if you couldn’t even get drunk?

Gabe came to your rescue after almost two hours of schmoozing. 

“Want to make a stealth withdrawal and pick up some dessert in the city?” he whispered to you.

You nodded eagerly and relayed your plan to Amelie. She gave you a jealous look but wished you a happy evening as you and Gabe began working your way towards the exit.

You and Gabe made quite a sight strolling up to a greasy food stand in a floor-length gown and a full suit. Gabe ordered some deep fried cheese and some sugar dusted pancakes.

After finding a park bench to sit on, the two of you tucked into a much more satisfying meal than the one served at the reception. In your joy, the two of you managed to forget the worry that had plagued you for most of the day.

As you finished your last bites, the same sinking feeling returned full force. How could you possibly ask Gabe to approve your transfer out of Blackwatch?

He was facing similar fears, terrified of having to confront the truth of why you wanted to leave.

“We need to talk,” Gabe said. His voice was heavy, and you hated being part of his burden. He already carried so much.

“You’re free to leave Blackwatch, if you want to.” He didn’t meet your eyes as he spoke.

You flinched, “How did you know?”

“Jackie messaged me this morning. Said that you had requested a transfer.” he sighed, “If I said something- if I _did_ something… I wish you would tell me why you want to leave.”

“It’s nothing you’ve done,” you assured him desperately, “It’s my mistake. I let myself be compromised and I have to make the decision that is best for the team.” Your fingers fisted in the skirt of your dress. How could you tell him?

“Compromised?” Gabe looked shocked, “What happened? I never heard anything from Angela or Ana.”

“It’s nothing like that,” You stared at the ground, “It’s personal. I’ve become emotionally involved. I’m unfit for duty.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gabe demanded. “Why have you never told me this before?”

“Because it’s you,” you stared him directly in the eyes, refusing to back down, “I’ve developed feelings for you. I know it’s inappropriate and I wanted to handle it without having to drag you into this mess. I’m sorry.”

Gabe was silent, so you continued. “I tried to move past it on my own, just get over with it and move on with my duties, but I couldn’t. When I realized that I wouldn’t be able to remain objective, I asked Morrison for the reassignment. I didn’t want you to think any less of me, so I tried to keep from involving you.”

Gabe stared at you for a moment. “You don’t want to involve me?” he asked, a note of confusion in his voice.

“I know you’re my commanding officer, but I didn’t want to make things difficult for you. If I had just dealt with things on my own it would have been so much easier.”

“Are you afraid to pursue a relationship with me because you’re my subordinate?” His expression was strange, unreadable. 

“Pursue a relationship with you?” you asked, dumbfounded.

“Would you be more comfortable dating me if you were assigned to Jack’s strike team?” His tone was serious. 

The question seemed to unfold slowly. Each piece coming to you as a separate realization.

“Would protocol allow me to date you if I didn’t take the reassignment?” you asked carefully.

“This is Blackwatch, babe. We don’t give a fuck about protocol.”

Gabe’s arms were around you before you could realize what was happening. His lips tasted like powdered sugar and strawberries, a result of your earlier snack. Your fingers found his curls instantly, mussing up the perfectly styled waves as you leaned into the kiss.

His warm hands trailed down your back and over your side to grip your thigh, feeling the holster strapped there. You felt Gabe smile against your lips, the warm breath of his chuckle dusting your cheeks as he kissed down over your jaw and neck.

“This dress is so fucking gorgeous,” he groaned into your collarbone. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

A soft breeze snapped you out of your reverie.

“Hey Gabe,” you whispered, “can you call the car?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me become [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty) famous!
> 
> Or come yell at me over on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please please please talk to me about this fic! I'm so glad these two idiots finally got together! It only took 41000 words lmao


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally bone. Only took them this long to get around too it. It's a lot of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Cece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping) for looking over this chapter for me!
> 
> I'm so excited for y'all to read this! It's been a while since I've published any explicit smut so this is going to be a nice change of pace

You managed to make it to the hotel elevator before Gabe had you backed up against the wall, teeth grazing your jaw. You gasped into his shoulder as he trailed gentle bites down your neck and across your collarbone over the sheer of your dress. Your fingers were pushed beneath his cloak, working at the buttons of his waistcoat.

The bell dinged.

You stumbled over your heels in your rush to drag Gabe down the hall. He lifted you with one arm under your thighs and keyed the door open with the other. Using the contact as an excuse to kiss along his hairline, your gentle lips over his temple slowed down his attempts to unlock the door. He deposited you on the table once finally managed to carry you inside.

You tugged your heels off as he shrugged out of his cloak and waistcoat. He went to work on his boots and you slid from the table, already pulling him towards the bedroom as he tugged off the shoes.

Gabe sat on the edge of the bed and you slid into his lap easily. One hand pulled on his tie while the other gripped his curls. He gasped as you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth. You wanted to hear it again. Your lips traveled up, over the scars on his cheekbones. He had told you not to cover yours up. 

“ _The scars are important,_ ” he had said.

You knew Gabe was covered in scars. The military, the Omnic Crisis, Blackwatch. He had lived a life of fighting. You both had.

His large, warm fingers found the buttons at the back of your neck. He dragged the zipper down your back as you pulled his tie over his head and attacked the buttons of his dress shirt.

“You wear too many clothes,” you complained, fisting the front of his shirt in your fingers in frustration.

“Trust me, this isn’t any easier in tac gear,” Gabe chuckled. He slid your dress over your shoulders and down your arms. You shivered as you were left bare before him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” His lips pressed to the skin of your chest, the coarse hair of his beard contrasting the soft kisses he left.  
You shifted your hips so the rest of your gown slid down your legs, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. Gabe finally took pity on you, pulling out of his dress shirt. It was your turn to marvel at him. 

The same scars you had seen every time you trained in Blackwatch. You swore you had them memorized. They had never felt like this. Raised skin under your fingertips, shivers under your lips, a soft groan that rumbled in Gabe’s chest. He was perfect. Your fingers trailed from his lips to his pecs, you circled an old knife scar before moving to his ribs. A bullet had left a line on his left side. Kisses bloomed along the trail before falling to his hips. You slid off of his lap, knees coming to rest on the floor.

He caught your chin with his fingers; you met his eyes.

“Are you okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to-”

“Just take your damn pants off,” you interrupted him. He didn’t waste another second, stepping out of his pants and compression shorts in one motion.

Gabe’s cock was thick and ruddy. He sat back on the edge of the bed and brought his hands to gently brush over your hair. You leaned into the touch, reaching out to take Gabe’s cock in your hand. You stroked him, feeling him grow even harder under your fingers. He groaned at the sensation, and you felt his hips move. His own fingers tangled in your hair, tugging you forwards. You smiled and leaned in, wrapping your lips around his head and swirling your tongue. The low rumbles from Gabe’s chest spurred you on further and you sank down towards the base of his cock, lips stretched wide.

“Fuck, babe,” Gabe breathed, “I’ve wanted this for so long. You’re perfect.”

The praise made your stomach flip in excitement. He wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You had been so blinded by your own worry; you hadn’t even noticed that Gabe returned your feelings.

Gabe’s breath stuttered as you licked a stripe from base to tip. His hips followed your lips, chasing the sensation. You sank down once more, pushing farther than before. Hollowing your cheeks, you pulled back slowly. Peering up, you saw the darkness in Gabe’s eyes, the ferocity as he watched you suck him off. He was so much, such a powerful man. You had admired him for so long, wishing for him to devote as much passion to you as he did to his work. 

Seeing the look in his eyes, you knew he valued you more than any mission. 

You moaned around him, eyes fluttering shut as you delighted in the knowledge that you had finally found happiness with Gabriel. The vibrations of your lips sent him over the edge, and he came with a shudder and a moan as you swallowed him down.

Fingers tugged at your hair. Gabe gently pulled you off his cock. He was flushed and flustered, and you were sure you matched him. Spit and come were smeared across your mouth and you licked your lips in an attempt to clean up.

You allowed yourself to be pulled into Gabe’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms thrown around his neck. His cock, slick with your spit, rested against your skin. Your stomach flipped once more. You glanced up to meet Gabe’s eyes, the two of you sharing a deep and fiery expression for several seconds before he pulled you in for a kiss. He didn’t mind that you were messy and breathless, his teeth tugged on your lips and he pulled you in close to him, chest to chest.

Gabe laid you on your back, resting on his arms as he kissed a trail down over your chest and stomach. You dug your nails into his shoulder, writhing beneath him as he worked over the most sensitive spots on your skin.

A moan escaped your lips as Gabe’s mouth covered your pussy, sucking gently on your clit. Your fingers tugged at his curls. God, you loved Gabe’s hair. 

He licked over your slit, swiping over your clit and drawing tiny gasps from your lips. You moaned outright at the feeling of his thick fingers pressing into you. 

“You’re so wet,” Gabe grinned, clearly proud of himself. He began fingering you relentlessly, delighting in the effect he had on you. Another finger pushed inside and you cried out. You were overwhelmed. Gabe leaned in to kiss you, your own juices still on his lips and tongue. “You doing alright?” he asked, lips pressed against your jaw.

“Yes, harder,” you gasped, cut off by the sensation of Gabe’s fingers curling inside you. He wasted no time in obeying, moving more insistently as he buried his face into your neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered into your skin. “I was so worried I was going to lose you. I thought that I had hurt you somehow. It was tearing me apart.” You weren’t able to respond, not with how much pleasure was coursing through your body.

You came with a choked cry, clenching around his fingers and biting into Gabe’s shoulder, teeth surely leaving a bruise. He groaned at the sight of you coming apart.

Gabe leaned back, slowly pulling out of you. You lay back on the bed loose-limbed and nearly numb. The sight of Gabe bringing his fingers to his lips made your hips jerk involuntarily. He looked at you with a smile, sucking each digit clean and raising a suggestive eyebrow as you watched in shock.

“You taste amazing,” he said softly. The bed sank as he laid next to you. His arms pulled you into his chest and you rested your forehead against his pectoral, feeling him drop a kiss on your head as you curled against him. You hadn’t been this close to the commander since that night in the hotel room after the first Deadlock mission. You didn’t realize how much you had craved this contact until his arm was draped over your waist and you were tucked safely into his side.

* * *

Morning surprised you. When had you fallen asleep? Gabe was a furnace next to you -- not out of the ordinary for him -- and you desperately tried to worm your way out from his arms.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he rumbled in your ear, lips brushing over your shoulder blade.

“Not far.” You pried his fingers loose one by one and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Finally free, you shuffled to the bathroom.

The sight of Gabe sprawled naked in the bed warned you that a shower would be pointless for a while. He looked perfect. Relaxed and unhurried for the first time in weeks. You freshened up with a splash of cold water before making your way back to the bed.

“Do you have any condoms?” you asked, splaying your hands on Gabe’s chest. His cock twitched at your question and he let out a sharp sigh.

“Fuck, babe,” he looked at you with wide eyes, “you’re gonna make me have a goddamn stroke.”

You planted a kiss on his cheek, watching a flush bloom under the scruff of his beard. “You didn’t answer my question.” Watching him with hooded eyes and a wicked smile, your hand began sliding down over his abs. He caught your wrist before your fingers could reach their destination.

“Give me a second,” he rolled out of bed. “You’re going to break me,” Gabe muttered, shaking his head and unzipping a pouch on his bag.

“Don’t pretend like your super soldier muscles couldn’t run me into the ground,” you grinned. “You’ve got more stamina than anyone.”

Gabe raised a finger as he climbed back onto the bed, “Not as much as Jack. His last boyfriend nearly dumped him because he couldn’t keep up with Jackie’s wack sex drive.”

“How about we _don’t_ talk about the Strike Commander’s sex life right before I fuck you?” You whispered, placing one hand on the back of Gabe’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Gabe was breathless when he finally pulled away. “That works for me.”

You took your sweet time stroking Gabe, teasing him and grinding on his thigh before rolling the condom over his length.

“Just hurry up and fuck me already,” he groaned as you continued to tease. His thigh was wet with your slick and you panted in his ear as the thick muscle pressed up against you.

“Yes, sir,” you said without thinking. Instantly embarrassed, you clapped your hand over your mouth and buried your face in Gabe’s chest.

You could feel his chuckle and you knew he was probably wearing a shit-eating grin. You hadn’t meant to say it. It was just a habit. Gabe was constantly giving you orders in Blackwatch; it was an instinct at this point to just say ‘yes, sir’ and do what he asked of you.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled into his chest, still avoiding eye contact. “It’s just a habit at this point.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into the top of your head. “It’s okay, babe. It’s kind of cute actually.”

“I have never been called cute in my life,” you said with a huff.

“I may have to change that.” Gabe pinched your sides lightly. “Do you still want to do this?” his fingers slid down to your ass as a way of punctuating his question.

You responded by placing a palm on the center of his chest and pushing him onto his back. He looked up at you in surprise as you wrapped your fingers around his cock and slowly sank down onto him.

“Ah shit,” you breathed, “you’re so fucking big.” Gabe took your words as a compliment, raising an eyebrow and placing his hands on your hips to steady you.

“Take your time,” he urged you. You braced yourself on his chest, twisting your hips with every press that had you sink a little farther. 

He waited patiently until you were seated fully on his cock before gripping your hips tightly and shifting you slightly. Your lips parted at the sensation and Gabe looked entirely too pleased with himself.

You pulled yourself up and dropped back onto him fully. This time it was your turn to feel smug as he stuttered and groaned beneath you. A few more clever rolls of your hips had his eyes unfocused and his chest heaving.

“Not so cool now, are you, commander?” you asked with a smirk. You didn't even give him a chance to respond before you were riding him with ardor.

Gabe let himself fall apart beneath you. His hands fell to his sides, gripping at the sheets as he panted. The sight of you riding him was driving him wild. You were perfect, beautiful, and he loved seeing you enraptured. Your pleasure was a result of him.

Your motions became more insistent, more determined as you approached your orgasm. You ground down hard against him, one hand reaching to rub your clit. You clenched around him as you climaxed, and Gabe had never been more desperate to come in his life.

“Please,” he groaned, the sound tapering off into something that sounded suspiciously reminiscent of a whine. Was the Blackwatch Commander whining for you? You grinned and teased him further. Clenching around him as you slowed your movements.

His hands reached up to grab your hips but you batted them away. “Sorry,” you tsked, “did you need something?” the harmless malice in your voice was heavy and it made Gabe keen as he met your eyes.

“Please,” Gabe tried again, fumbling for words as you rolled against him entirely too slowly. He felt like he was going to incinerate as you never stilled atop him, but also never moved _enough_.

“What was that, commander?” you tilted your head, feigning innocence. 

“Fuck me,” he begged, “please just fuck me.” You dug your fingers into his hips and began riding him more quickly. 

“Why didn’t you say so?” You crooned in his ear, laying it on thick.

Despite your increase in pace, it still wasn’t enough. You knew it. Gabe knew it. You fully intended to exploit this fact. You were Blackwatch, after all. 

“Is this enough for you, sir?” you flung yourself into your earlier mistake full force. Why fight your training when you could use it to take apart the very man who made you this way?

You didn’t account for the strength or power of that man when you began teasing him relentlessly. The thought that Gabriel would always be able to overpower you slipped your mind as you became drunk on power watching him beg beneath you.

Strong hands lifted you and threw you onto the bed. Gabriel was on top of you before you could even register what had happened. You gasped as he pushed into you, setting a brutal pace to chase the orgasm you had been denying him for so long.

“You always were too sassy for your own good, weren’t you, lieutenant?” Gabe growled in your ear. “All that insubordination really paying off now?”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned. Gabe was so rough, so punishing as he fucked you. You could do nothing but take what you had earned.

Gabe finished with a grunt and a sharp bite to your chest, a reminder. He cleaned himself off before coming to kneel beside you.

“Are you alright? I should have been more careful with you,” he stroked your hair and pushed a glass of water into your hand.

“I’m fine,” you nodded, gulping down the water. “I needed that -- all of it.”

Gabe trailed kisses over your shoulder before moving to sit between your legs. You gasped as he licked along your slit. 

“You’re insatiable.”

“You’re irresistible,” he dove back in, eating you out without shame or hesitation. You squeezed your thighs around his head as he wrenched another orgasm out of you, dragging his tongue over your already overstimulated folds.

Gabe had a proud expression when he raised his head, beard shiny and slick. You shook your head and pulled on his arm to bring him close to you.

* * *

You landed back at Zurich Base feeling refreshed and ready to take on whatever problem the world had created that week. Commander Morrison and Jesse were waiting in the hangar when you disembarked from the jet. 

Jesse waggled his eyebrows as you approached and you threw your bag at him to stop the obscene gesture he was making with his hands. Despite your instant annoyance with the kid, you threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into your side. Both of you seemed unfamiliar with the friendly gesture, but Jesse relaxed into your side as you walked.

“What’s he like?” Jesse asked, “I bet he’s big. He’s big ain’t he?” 

You smacked the back of his head. He seemed to think the look on your face was worth the punishment because he looked about ready to go in for more. 

“I will make you do so many pushups your arms fall off.” Your voice was stern, the same tone that made recruits cry.

You glared at him. He shouldered your bag and pulled some trick with his tongue in his cheek and his hand near his lips that only a teenager could have mastered. 

“Angela won’t be able to save you. They won’t even find your body,” you hissed. 

Jesse just grinned and handed you your gear, sauntering off to go make some other poor soul miserable.

You shot Lena a message to let her know you were back on base. She blinked into your quarters not even a minute later, already sprawled across your bed as you put away your things.

“How is Amelie?” she asked first. “I heard the performance was great!”

“She’s doing fine,” you said, “Gerard wouldn’t let us get drunk, though.”

“Phooey,” Lena commiserated. A moment passed before she lobbed another question. “How was straight sex? Are the two of you together now?”

You slammed the drawer you were standing in front of, “Is it really that obvious?” you exclaimed in disbelief.

“I mean, uh, kinda?” she shrugged. “I don’t think the recruits or anybody will be able to tell.”

You flopped into your chair, head in your hands.

“Don’t be like that,” Lena patted your shoulder in consolation, “We’re happy for you! This is a good thing!”

“I hope that this is, like, a _thing_ now,” you said.

“Maybe you should talk to him about it. Emily and I didn’t actually have a good conversation for months and it could have saved us so much trouble.” 

“You absolute lesbian,” you shook your head and pulled Lena in for a hug. “I’ll talk to him tonight. Thanks.”

“Anytime, love,” Lena pecked your cheek before disappearing in a flash of blue.

Gabe made things easy on you by inviting you to his quarters for dinner. You took two helpings of his delicious cooking before you felt brave enough to say anything.

“So how does this work?” you asked out of the blue, waving your fork in a gesture that was intended to help clarify your vague question.

“This meaning us?” Gabe asked. You nodded.

“Professionally, nothing changes. Our jobs stay the same and our missions aren’t compromised. Off the clock, that depends on what _you_ want.” Gabe delivered the facts; he was always good at that.

“I want you.” Great job. Real eloquent. You wanted to slap yourself.

“It can be a purely physical thing if that’s what you need,” Gabe offered. You shook your head so quickly, you worried Gabe was going to get on to you for being too easy to read.

“I want more than that. You mean too much to me,” you said nervously. Gabe seemed relieved by your timid confession. How had you been so blind to his feelings for so long?

“Where did all your confidence from the hotel room go?” Gabe teased, “You had no problem telling me what you needed this morning.”

“I’ve never been very good at this,” you said with another ineffectual wave of your hands. “I’ve been in the army so long. Relationships aren’t my strong suit.”

“It just takes practice,” Gabe assured you, “just like everything else.” You nodded. Gabe wouldn’t just let this fall apart. The two of you could make things work.

Gabe took your plate and set the dishes in the sink before returning to the couch. One of his hands slipped between your legs and he tugged your earlobe between his teeth before whispering to you:

“I think it’s time I had my dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've waited this long, you HAVE to let me know what you think! Come yell at me over on
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> or  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


End file.
